


Pokephilia thought

by Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep, Léthée (Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki)



Series: Pokephilia of a wandering mind [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Anal Plug, Angst, Bad Parenting, Bestiality, Blind Character, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Bullying, Cataclysm, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Slut, Consensual, Egg Laying, Eggs, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, False Memories, Human Experimentation, Hurt, Knotting, Lactation, Mind Control, Multi, No real, Orgy, Plants, Pokephilia, Precognition, Pregnancy, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Sex, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Repressed Memories, Telepathy, Unethical Experimentation, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, as in that only fiction, don't try this, fusing with plants, heat - Freeform, on people or animal or whatever, sexual attunement?, slut, telepathic sex?, they are tougher, they need to for surviving in this world, unreal sex, unreal sex?, were gonna said it's because human are different in the pokemon world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 65,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep/pseuds/Hypnosletmesleeplease_Notweirdreamsleep, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurookami_no_Kuraitsuki/pseuds/L%C3%A9th%C3%A9e
Summary: What is said on the box, every pokephilia shit I wrote, because my mind wander dark place when i lack sleep, wich is more often than not, and I read weird shit by curiosity and have idea after.I'm not english native, but i read so much in it that my brain mixe the two up when writing. It's should be all in english tough.I apologize for the grammar, I use a corrector and try my best, but they're still mistake inside.Edit: My partner want me to stop to refer to her as a corrector.New-edit: Partner got added as co-author
Relationships: Female OC/Absol, Female OC/Beheeyem, Female OC/Bewear, Female OC/Houndoom, Female OC/Impidimp, Female OC/Morgrem, Female OC/Scrafty, Female OC/Shiftry, Female OC/Toxitricity/Toxitricity, Female OC/pack of Houndooms, Female Oc/Grimsnarl, Original female trainer/Ursaring, female OC/Ambipom, female OC/Hydreigon, female OC/Machamp, female OC/Pangoro, female oc/luxray
Series: Pokephilia of a wandering mind [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991833
Comments: 39
Kudos: 331
Collections: Personal collection for me myself and I 1313





	1. Luxray

She was moving in the tall grass, irremediably lost in the forest. Why the fuck did she have to look for that champi again? Ah, yes, shitty boss who didn’t like the lack of result. Let’s send the intern ! Bah ! She froze at the sound of rustling behind her. Looking around, she couldn’t find anything, just tree, and grass, and more tree. She fidgeted nervously with her pokeball, but tried to forget about it, looking for this shitty mushroom. She hissed between her teeth. The sun was starting to set. And she was still irremediably lost. She checked her com-Y again. Still no signal. Then again, their research station was isolated in the wild. She tensed, hearing rustled herbs, and not by a little pokemon.  
\- Hoy! Cease to follow me!  
She paled seeing what got out of the shade. A massive Luxray. He reached under her chin. They were supposed to barely reach her biceps in height. And he seems annoyed by her presence, if the barred fang and growl was any indication.  
\- Simipour! She called, throwing her ball. The aquatic monkey materialized before her with a cry, ready to face her opponent. Use Fury Swipe! She wasn’t a dresser, but she knew the majority of his water attack were near useless against an electric type. The luxray evaded the attack easily, before throwing himself with a roar on Simipour, nearly tacking his arm off. He was overpowered, and worse than, that, a wild pokemon. Fighting him was different from the sparring between dresser. Has she could see, Luxray unrelenting in his attack, trying his very best to ripe her pokemon apart, who could only do his best to dodge, seeming panicked. With a last movement, the fur of luxray bristled with electricity and he longed, tackling Simipour, who was sent flying, precutting a tree, and falling unconscious, smoking a bit. With a triumphant roar, luxray jumped on her. She falls to the ground, closing her eyes in reflex. He was gonna kill her. Nothing came. She peeked her eyes open, coming face to face with the golden stare of the beast. He sniffed her an instant, before giving a huff, and nose her crotch. She squeaked, pushing his nose with her hand, trying to make it stop, only for stopping at the deep and menacing growl it gives her. She gulped in fear, remembering that it was a predator with very sharp teeth. He huffed, apparently happy with her compliance. He finished nosing her and sat on his haunch, giving her an inscrutable gaze. She slowly, very slowly, raise on her feet, never breaking eye contact. He jumped, nosing sharply her crotch, making her fall on his back. She tried to get off, only for his tail to curl, touch her, and all her muscle to seize, paralyzed. He took off, with her incapacitated on his back. She could barely make the tree in the darkness that have fallen. He attained a monticule of rock, half covered in tree, like a mini-hill. A cavern was inside, in which he entered, dropping her of his back. She was only just beginning to recover control of her muscle, and could jus roll weakly on her back, palming her face weakly. Her encounter with the gound wasn’t exactly pleasant. She freezes at the low growl, near of a purr, that was coming of the beast. Like a moron, she has forgotten to keep her eye on the predator. His eyes were glowing in the shadowed cavern, intent on her.  
\- Hoy, ya aren’t gonna eat me are you? She asked weakly, starting really to panic, the beast walking slowly to her, silent, paw making no sound on the ground. She tried to crawl backward, only to be stopped by the sharp growl. She gulped, ceasing any movement. He purred happily, nosing her face, making her chuckle nervously. He kept nosing her, adding lick of his slightly raspy tongue here and here.  
\- Huh…? Good boy? She asked, raising a and to pet is mane, unsure of what was happening. Well, until he nosed lower and growled when encountering her clothes. She started to have a sinking feeling, and an idea, but she prayed to Arceus that it wasn’t that. Arceus didn’t respond to her prayers. The pokemon ripped her clothe, growling all the way, and she stopped breathing when is unsheathed claw got at her crotch, tearing them apart, letting her nude. She sucked a startled breath at the cold of the air, knocked of her when he turned on her stomach with a paw, a whine in his low growl, raising her hips with another paw, herself standing by reflex on her hands. She blanched, trying to go flat, against the ground, only for his jaw to work themselves around her neck making her go still. He gave a satisfied rumble, has he, and he was definitely male, tried to fuck her.  
\- Wait, I’m not a pokemon, she started, feeling his barded dick passing on her back, you can’t mate with~~ she cried in pain and surprise. He found her entrance. The tip has breached, and he huffed, retreating, letting her take a shaky breath and… slammed the full length in her. She cried again, in pain. He was big, bigger than a human, and he wasn’t yet at full length. He moved carefully back, and she whined, both in pain, a bit of shame, and at the sensation of his spines rubbing all the way out, blunt enough to just catch enough on her vaginal walls to give friction. He gave a couple more trusts, each time bigger and longer, until he reached his full length, and she could only take it, breathing through it. She was full. Uncomfortably so. She could see the outline of his cock into her. Luxray stayed an instant, now than he was fully unsheathed, trying to figure how to position himself. She could only resign herself at being utilized has a fucktoy by the beast. His front paws fall on either side of her head. He trusted, and she startled, falling forward, breath pushed out of her, at the force behind it. He gave two more, building in speed, in strength. By the eight, her arms were trembling, by the tenth she falls on her forearms. By the twentieth, her head was on the ground, trying to muffle her moans. She shouldn’t love it, being fucked by a pokemon like an animal, a whore but he was rutting her, faster and faster, and the pain was gone, only the friction remained, the sensation of being full, over and over, and her body was responding, slicking up and up, so that he could go faster inside her more easily. It was too much, and with a moan, she let go, let the fog of pleasure and sensation take over. He growled when the human moaned finally aloud, pressing on her a bit more. She startled at her orgasm. It hit her like a wave, gushing on the floor, dripping wet. She didn’t feel it come, and, oh god, he was still continued to move, fucking her raw. She thought her hypersensibility was the reason of the second. But the jolt she felt, just before her third told her a different story. He was shocking her cunt, every three trusts or so, pushing her higher and higher in the pleasure. And, how she, needed more. So much more. He rumbled in pleasure when his bitch started to trust against him, panting a bit harder when she became taunt and incredibly tight. She stopped counting at her fifth, couldn’t, really. He still hasn’t come, even though the ground under them was soaked with her juice, as she dripped everywhere. He growled, and she moaned in shock, has he started to get in a frenzy, hammering into her, even faster than before, his powerful hind leg helping him in setting a pace that no human could attain. With a roar, he came, and she shivered, hot cum pumping into her, seeming never ending. He bites her and she hissed in pain, prickle of blood on her neck, before a last moan, all her muscle seizing in a long and drawn out orgasm, every bit of electricity accumulated in his fur traversing her. For an instant, she was bodyless, only raw pleasure, before everything fades to darkness.  
She woke up feeling sore everywhere. She startled at the nose who touched her, seeing Luxray longing just beside her, seeming to observe her.  
\- That wasn’t a dream. She constated, touching her outer labia with a wince. They were red, and she could barely feel her lower body. Cum was caked on her leg, were they have run down. Luxray gently pushed her hand, lapping softly her skin, has she shivered at the sensation. She sighed, point where she was, she could let him give her a tongue bath. She doubted she could walk anyway. She distractedly run her hand in his fur, eliciting a pleased growl. She rose with a wince, only to be pushed down. She gave him a flat and unimpressed look, that he turned back to her.  
\- Look, I can’t really escape in my state, so at least let me grab my comm-Y. He huffed, settling down, ears pinned down. She limped the meager 10 meters. Her clothes were unsalvageable. He ripe them apart. A crack was the long of the phone, but it started. She has… correction, had signal at a point. Four day have passed since her depart. Three day camping in the wild at the research of a fucking mushroom. She tried to calm done, seeing her notification. She unlocked it, and looked. A message from her boss… telling her she was fired. That’s fucking bastard! She could feel herself fulminated, making Luxray raise his head, alert. He fired her. She was gone in the wildness for is fucking research, lost her pokemon, her last link to her family, lost to the wave, and fucked by a pokemon. All for this fucking search of a mushroom. She didn’t know how to go back to civilization. And officially, that’s bastard has fired her, so no one would search her. She stopped. No one would search her. Who will even know to? Her home city, her friend and family were taken by the sea. She sat on her haunch, feeling hollow, has Luxray licked her face with concern, a low whine in his throat. She took a breath, burying her face in his mane, holding onto him, has silent sob wracked her. She was alone.

Luxray brought her berries when he was going hunting, sometime a pidgey or a natu. She could only accept the offering and eat. She still hasn’t completely recovered from the brutal fucking. She could go bathing in the adjacent river, Luxray ever present, attentive behind her. And she learned to accept the presence.

She could finally walk with barely a limp and just a grimace when twisting some way, when she coaxed Luxray to find her bag. He didn’t seem to get it, but after much huffing he get up and disappeared. She wasn’t sur he got it, until he come with her hiking bag in his mouth, dropping it on the ground, before sitting on his haunch, ever vigilant. His stoic nature didn’t let his intention filter, but she tough she could make a smile on his snout. When she tried to take it, he growled, but not menacingly, only… playful. She was confused, trying again, only for him to growl again, fur bristling slightly, pushing it away from her. She scrunched her brows, tried again, only for him to repeat the growl, raising himself slightly, and, oh. Oh. She blushed, seeing the clear blue of his cock half out of his shaft. She didn’t… getting fucked by a pokemon was immoral. But… She did enjoy it, he could go so much longer than human, and please her so hard…. And she needed her bag, right? She gulped. Was she really doing that again? This time by her own will? Yes, yes, she was. She got on her knee, trusting her ass in the air, wiggling her hips in invitations. She started on her forearms this time. Learned her lesson. He pounced, slamming home in one try, and she breathed. Oh. He definitely learned how to fuck a human. He took a dozen trust to get at full length, and then he stared pounding her into the ground. She tried to stop the moan, really, she did, but it felt soooo good! She cried his name when she came the first time, and he gave a pleased growl at that, she turned her head, looking at him, and he was… beautiful. Mounting her, holding her with his paws, blue barded dick hammering into her, golden eye strained on her own, midnight black fur bristling of electricity, panting slightly. She exhaled in wonder. He was powerful, bestial, primal. And he was fucking her, a human. A powerless bitch, only her average resistance. She throbbed, and came, hard, moaning powerfully. When the star ceased to dance in front of her eye, she could have sworn that he was smug, approaching his muzzle of her face. She tried to kiss him, and he caught the fact fast, pushing his long and large raspy tongue in her mouth, eating one of her moans. She fell apart at the next jolt. She couldn’t hold her head anymore, falling on the ground. He nibbled on her neck by moment, has she moaned, and come, and come, again and again on his dick. He was so smug. He slammed faster and faster, stronger and stronger, before coming with a roar. Her last, somewhat coherent thought, has the ultimate orgasm washed on her, was “why was I against that before?”

She was again incapacitated for a few days, during which luxray brought her food. She was pretty much resigned, or if she was honest, but she couldn’t admit it to herself yet, happy with being the fuckbody of luxray. She didn’t have to care about pesky thing, about money, and finding a job or place to stay, or how to eat. She just slept, ate, and… fuck. And, well, has much as she wanted to deny it, she loved it. How she was fucked raw, and hard, so much better than any man ever done to her. She started modifying the cave, getting herbs and boughs to create a large bed/nest, thing. The hard earth underneath was harsh on her knee and arms when she was fucked raw. When he first explored this new bedding, he padded the length, before settling on it to sleep. She took it as approval. She created a fire pit outside, and she could finally cook the meat he brought. He was curious, but finally didn’t care what she did.

He fucked her again, mounting her by surprise during her bathing. And oh Arceus, did she love it. She was adapting to his dick, taking it easier in one hit, the same way he found her cunt in one try now. And he honestly ruined her for human. Being in the water, even in the shallow part… she passed out thrice, every orgasm multiplied by the electricity conducted by the water. She woke up to him slowly licking her in the cave, cum still dripping from her cunt. Oh, He was so smug. She learned to read his emotions, he was so smug that she could barely rise from the bedding.

A rhythm was starting to appear. Every two day, three if he was particularly rough, he would fuck her, until she couldn’t tell up from down, until she couldn’t think, couldn’t move. Then he will let her recover, and start again. And again. And she loved it. Every instant. Being ravaged, coming so many time… Other may judge her, but no one ventured here, she was alone, alone with him, and she loved it, being a fucktoy for a pokemon who could easily kill her if he wanted.

A month, maybe a bit more, after this day, she was fidgeting. Her boobs were tender. Which was weird, seeing at it wasn’t a great erotic spot on her. Her neck and throat were so much more sensible. Luxray give her a stare, and she apologized by instinct, only for him to throw his head back, in what she now knew was the equivalent of an eye roll. His eye glowed, before blinking, and jump on her, huffing in excitement. She looked confused when he pushed her on her back and made it clear that she should not move, before disappearing. He come back an instant after, pushing a strange berry on the ground. He eats one, and she copied with an instant of retard. He jumped on her the instant she gulped the last bit down. He was fully erected, and she crossed her eyes at the full throbbing blue length on her stomach, before starting panting heavily. What was this smell? It’s smelled like thunder, night and forest, and sweet, and she was aching, aching everywhere, like she was horny, only dialed up a hundred. She rolled on her stomach, humping with the ground, trying to get even a bit of friction, Luxray doing the same, coating her lower back in precum, before she raised her hips and it snapped inside in one go. She whined. It was not enough, not enough! He hammered on, and she came in no time. Every trust was full of electricity, sending her spiraling in orgasm so easily. He came with a roar, and she tough it was over, only for him to become hard inside her, and hammer again with abandon. She cried, and moaned, and kept coming, again, and again. She passed out, waking up to him trusting into her, only for him to go back full speed the moment she was awake. When the sun starts to rose (when did it set?), the hotness in her body was gone, and she lay in a puddle of cum, Luxray purring sleepily beside her. She didn’t move during nearly a week. And she discovered what put him in the mood for a sex marathon. Her belly was slighty inflated. And not with cum, like she tough. She was pregnant, with a litter of shinx. And she could not be happier with that. This came with the startling realization, that she wasn’t just a fucktoy for him. She was his mate. And she knew. She knew that Luxray were possessive, mating for life, the same she knew that they could mate all year round, has long that the food was plentiful. She was… cared for. For the first time in years, someone cared. She laid all her questions and doubt after that. She was his mate, and she will give him has many litters she could.

She became bigger and bigger, barely two months in, and she looked six or sevent month pregnant. She was hungry… and so horny. He fucked her every day now.

She started leaking milk in her third month, and her breast have swollen, luxray taking pleasure at tugging at her nipple et lick the milk before fucking her. She was even more horny, if that was possible, Luxray fucking her every morning and night, before and at the return of the hunt. She could barely move, her body so full, and huge with pregnancy. She knew that she was ready to give birth, Luxray too, hunting near the cave, never going too far.

Her water broke, and she groaned, settling on the bedding, parting her leg wide. The first contraction hit, and she whinned in discomfort, feeling the muscle becoming taunt. Luxray was behind her in an instant, laying at her back, his side serving of backrest. The contraction where closer and closer, before she felt something go down. She pushed, gritting her teeth in effort, sweat glistening on her skin, has the first head of blue fur appeared. After another twenty-agonizing minute, the first was out. She was swearing at the second, starting to feel exhausted, but the third was starting t go down, so she continued to push, Luxray licking her face in encouragement, and keeping an eye on the shinx. The third came out, and finally the fourth. She was exhausted, collapsing against Luxray, who was thoroughly bathing the cub. She expected a placenta, but instead, bit of egg come out with a clear substance. That was less to think about. The shinx were clamoring for her attention, and she took two to her breast, were they started to suckle on her nipples, greedily taking the milk. She chuckled tiredly, Luxray rumbling behind her. They were… small. Barely half the size of a regular Shinx. But they were hers. Well, and Luxray. They were her. Pokemon children. She touched her belly with a smile.

The shinx were well grow. Three male and a female, she didn’t name them. They were her pokemon children, not pet. Five months have passed. They were full grow shinx now, and where preparing to leave the den, she could see it. The were wandering farther and farther, and one day soon they will be gone, creating their little pride between shinx and luxio. Luxray were highly competitive, creating den for them and their mate, and leaving the pride they were part of when younger. The first snow was falling, when the last of their shinx was gone, joining a pride a few days of walk from here, not so far from Luxray territory. She was shivering in the cold when he pounced. She squeaked, before laughing in delight, soon moaning was all she could do. She wasn’t cold anymore.

She was pregnant, full with cub, again. She loved it. Everytime the new litter left, he fucked her until she was gravid. The first few times, he waited the full 6 months before fucking her. Then, he fond a new rhythm, of fucking her after tree month. She was with cub through winter and summer, giving birth at the start of fall and spring. And that’s, for many and many years she hoped. It wasn’t the life she thought she would lead, wasn’t the happiness she thought she would follow, but she wouldn’t change anything. That was so much better than what she never dreamed.


	2. Toxitricity tag team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A women and a duo of toxitrictity, a lazy low-key named Silver, and an energic amped named Gold

Talia opened the door of her apartment, pulling her tie off her neck, dropping it on the floor, mussing her hair out of the strict bun, announcing her return. A cords sound was her answer and she smiled, stepping into the living room. Seated on the couch, was a low key toxitricity, looking at her lazily, has the amped one was rushing on her. She sighed in happiness when he yanked her underwear, pushing her skirt up and fucked her against the wall. She could only love her choice back then, was her last coherent thought.

She was frustrated with her work. Her boss was a bastard, always asking for more work, always expecting more, even thought she was doing her job has fast than possible. And now, she was stranded in the wild land, with only repel, because a storm was rendering impossible the Corveknight service. She was rapidly becoming drenched, the rain so strong she could barely make her environment. But she could see a tree, and she decided to seek refuge under. The thick branches were protecting her, the ground somewhat dry. She started to wring her cloth of excessive water, when the sound of a guitar was heard. She raised her head, coming face to face with a amped Toxitricity, grating his torso, intent on her. She gulped, and took a step back, only to bump into something. She slowly raised her eyes. Another one, a low key was looking down on her. His hand come on her mouth, muffling her cries, has his other arm squeezed under her breast, immobilizing her arms at her sides. She was trapped, and he was strong. Stronger than her. He wouldn’t let go, and when she started to really panic, wiggling to escape, he sends a jolt on her body, paralyzing her, and making her go somewhat slack against him. The amped one come forward, a grin on his face, and she paled, looking what he, and that was a he, holding on his hand, slowly stroking. A purple dick, veined of yellow, nearly fully erect end unsheathed, standing proudly in the center of his… belt, thing. She squirmed, as he yanked her pants and underwear in one go, revealing her pussy. He gave an experimental stroke with his finger. She took a breath at the tiggling sensation who followed, making her tense. He grinned, stroking her a bit more, and to her shame her body started to respond, slickening up, her clitoris starting to peek out. He yanked her leg, settling them around his waist, coming closer than her, the electricity crackling the long of his torso pressing against her boobs, her nipples becoming hard. Was she really going to be fucked by… she cried. He entered her, and she was split open. He was longer than a human, by a good five centimeter, at the very least, and larger, way larger, stuffing her full. She wasn’t ready and… she cried again, at the jolt that he gave her when he got out, before slamming home in one trust, and she was gritting her teeth; He didn’t gave her time to adjust to his size, just trusting and trusting, dragging static when going out, before stuffing her again. She orgasmed, and he smirked, continuing to trust, as she started to pant. It was good. Hard and fast, but so good. A second orgasm washed upon her, and she moaned aloud, lost. Who care if she was fucked by pokemon? It was so much better than a human, and she needed a good fucking. Couldn’t remember her last lay. She didn’t feel when the hand silencing her left, but she felt when the one behind her ripped her shirt, starting to play with her breast, jolt upon jolt on the hard nub, making her cry out in overstimulation. Electricity started to accumulate on his torso too, has every trust mad her rub the cord here, and she was sandwiched between two electric pokemon, electricity passing from one ton another, with her in between, and she could only moan and moan, until the amped slammed home and put his mouth to her own, his tongue invading her mouth, pushing, and she cried, as he become rock hard and cummed inside her, electricity discharging in one go, and all her muscle seized, a long orgasm taking her. When the white finally left her eye, and she took control of her body back, she could feel the cum running down her leg, stinging a bit, both by the static left, and the leger acidity in it. The low key go down, seating and turning her face to him harshly. She blinked in surprise, and he slammed her down on his dick. She cried, as she started being bounced on his lap, the yellow one looking amused behind, reaching by moment to play with her tits. The low key was… slower than the other, giving her just enough to be on the edge, but not making her cum even once. Tear of frustration were rolling on her cheeks. She wanted more! She needed more! But he took pleasure at keeping her just here, on the edge, at seeing her so needy and frustrated. He tensed under her and she cried in relied, has cum was flooding her, and finally, she felled over the edge, even harder than before. She lost consciousness.  
She woke up in a little cave, the rain, and thunder, still raging outside. The two rapidly see that she was awake, the amped form taking her, pressing needily against her with a thrum, as the low key seated before them seeming annoyed. The amped gave a thrum of amusement, before forcing her on her knees. She complied, the lust still clouding her mind, and if she was honest, she was still needed that fucking. She gasped in pleasure when the amped go in one try, moaning aloud, falling on her forearms, as he settled a rapid pace, trusting in and out with thrum of excitement. The low-key thrum in displeasure, before yanking her hair, forcing her to raise her head. She was welcomed by his length, hard and throbbing, veined a pale blue, precum oozing at the tip. She licked her lips, and he impatiently pushed the tip near her lips. She gulped, then moaned, cut by the dick being slammed in her throat. She gagged, and he got out a bit, before slamming into her again. It took several trust until she could find how to take it without gagging, and still breath. The difference was droving her mad. Her mouth was slowly being fucked, as her cunt was ravaged, fucked fast and hard. Jolt were going all long her body, from one cock tip to the other. She came. And they continued, stretching her, making her take, and take, and she came again, and again. She lost count, could barely hold on the ground, being supported by the hand on her head, and the one at her waist, only holding thank to the dick in her. They tensed, and come, load, after load being shoot in her mouth an uterus, she drink all, she didn’t have a choice, savoring the bitter tingling on her tongue. She loved the taste, was her last tought, has the longest orgasm she never felt washed on her, and her eyes rolled back.  
She woke up feeling sore, the two toxitricity still around her, hand possessive on her waist. A pudle of cum was between her leg. She winced when she moved. Oh, she was fucked well and good. She wouldn’t be able to walk. But she was so… relaxed. All trace of tenseness or stress was gone. And that was the best fucking she ever took. Did she really… Was she really considering that? It was good. Better than any other time with human. And she needed a way to decompress. She rubbed her leg together. Fuck this, she needed this, and she will have it. She got out of their hold, and tried walking to her bag, only to end on her knee. She crawled to it, has the two were waking up. She searched two ball in her bag. She may not be a dresser, she still got some when she traveled. One never knows. She turn around with the ball, the eyes of the two on her. She fidgeted a bit.  
\- So, you two liked fucking me, right? The tensed a bit, eye hungry, and she as to restrain a twitch of lust, seeing them so… ready. I need to go back to work, but, if you want, you can come, and we can have repeat home. As many that you want. The blinked, shared a look, before the amped got up, and pressed his mouth to her, kissing her, hard, tongue moving with her, making her forget an instant. She whined when he parted, only for the low-key to take his place, kissing differently, so maddeningly teasing. She was panting when he broke up, the two looking smug that she needed a moment to found her train of thought back.  
\- I’m… gonna take that has yes. A snort of amusement. Your gonna be Gold, and you Silver. The two raised an eyebrow before nodding, kissing her hard again, switching place by moment, playing with her boobs. She was panting, when, with a smile the two touched the pokeball, disappearing an letting her high and dry. She huffed, falling to the ground, before slowly getting up, bathing in a river and changing.  
When she got back at her apartment, she freed them, and they took a cursory glance before trying every place, fucking her again and again. She smirked. Really her best decision.

She was horny. God was she horny. Eve during the day, which wasn’t regular. Being fucked the night by the two were normally enough, but she was horny, and as the day passed, she was hot, and hot, and oh so aching. They were smug to, for a reason unknow. She took a month off, to go see a specialist. Well, officially, it was a routine checking at an hospital, but in pokelover circle, it was know for checking people in relation with pokemon. A pension was adjacent at the hospital.  
She looked at the back at the doctor in front of her, a gardevoir just behind him.  
\- Your kidding me. She declared, shocked  
\- I’m not Miss Atonerr. Poison pokemon can slowly alter their mate with their poisonous cum to make them able to bear them young. With toxitrixity and human, it generally takes between two and five years. You, are going in your first heat. I would say the worse was going to hit you tomorrow. Tonight, at worst. It is lucky you came now.  
\- I only took a month leave, can’t take more. I can’t just…  
\- No need to panic. Here is a safe place for people like us. There is apartment complex on the ground of the pension. You can use one of them during your heat and pregnancy.  
\- Shit, I’m going to lose my job. She realized, palming her face  
\- We can offer one here, on the breeding ground, or the hospital. Your work for an accountant firm, right?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Several of us have this deal. We work in between the heat, then stop for pregnancy. Some sell the young, other not. It’s your choice.  
\- Okay, okay, it’s… much to take at once. I’m… going back to you on that. What… what do I need to know right now?  
\- Toxitricity lay egg. Clutch size can vary between two so six. They took a month to develop. “a month” she mouthed, incredulous. He nodded, before continuing. Since your finally fertile, their gonna mate you often enough to start your heat every three month, then breed you. So, three breeding cycle a year. She slumped.  
\- Well, I’m fucked. A cough, and she smiled. Literally. So… laying egg?  
\- Easy. Well, easier than a pregnancy. And yours mates are going to ease the pain by numbing it, since there are electric and poison pokemon. Oh, and egg lay by human have at least one perfect IV. If not two or three. She nodded her head. She bowed her head in thank, before following gardevoir. Gold et Silver fell in line behind her, has the psychic pokemon take her through the large plain and forest, parceled of pounds and rivers. Hidden behind large tree, was a plain were several low apartment complexes were, no more than four floors. She gave them the key of the 203 in the complex named Bolt, informing them that all the flat was silenced. She thanked her, before opening the door. It was the same standardized two room, with the living room and kitchen divided by a bar than their own. It was furnished sparsely, without any knickknacks to make it feel homey. She fidgeted an instant, as the two were looking at her.  
\- So… I finally know why you two assholes were so smug about. I’m gonna go into heat and you can finally breed me like you wanted. Thrumming rumble excited and pleased. But I need to know if you guys want to keep and raise the eggs?  
They seemed to take an instant to think, before shaking their head, giving a head nod in her direction.  
\- I don’t really want to. I don’t want kid to raise, none of us are really… parent materials. They nodded. So I thought we could sell the eggs to trainers. They nodded in acceptance. So, it’s decided. Alright. Someone hungry?  
They nodded and they found the fridge somewhat full, enough to make curry. They eat in silence, then looked at the television, a stupide program, and she fell asleep.

She woke in the bed, the sun barely peeking at the horizon, and she was hot, so hot. Her clothes were uncomfortable, pressing on her aching body. She striped fast, rubbing her thighs together, dripping on the ground. The two were emerging, and they look pleased in looking at her. She whined, needy, smelling their excitement, has their dick were slowly getting up, Silver stroking himself slowly, has Gold started to fuck her. She moaned in pleasure, encouraging him. She came. So fast. He barely needed to fuck her the habitual 15 minutes for her first to come. Barely five minutes in, and she was already gushing, dripping everywhere, as he fucked her fast and hard, his dick raking inside her cunt, sensing jolt of pleasure and electricity, making her tighten around his dick. He came with a joyful thrum, and she whined when he got out. Not enough. Silver entered just after. She was so sensible, and so fucking horny. They took turn, after turn, and it wasn’t enough. The bed was wet from cum and her love juice, she was dripping everywhere, and it wasn’t enough. She lost count a way ago of how many turns they took, how many loads were in her cunt, the tick glob in her uterus sloshing. She could see that she retained more than normally, her belly being a bit rounded, full of cum, and she loved it, that full feeling. She was being hold by Silver, as he slowly trusts into her while taking her in the living room. She was put down on her back, has he trusted in earnest, shooting his load after un instant. She came. She could feel a bit of drool on her shin, but she didn’t care. Gold took his turn, and Sliver watched, stroking his dick with a hand, eating with the other. What a better spectacle than their mate on the ground, full of their cum, in the throe of her heat, one that they provoked by fertilizing her over the year, soon to be full of egg, and then ready to mate, again, and again, and... his dick twitched and he sighed, waiting that Gold finish to take another turn. He couldn’t cum outside of his mate, could he? Not now. When she could take it all, and keep asking for more. He licked his lips.  
She was lost in the passion, when a mouth was pressed to her, tongue pressing something in hers. She gulped the paste, moaning when electricity passed on her nipples in reward. He was feeding her. And she moaned, as she come.  
The sex marathon continued for three, slowing only at night, and even here, one of them still have his cock in her. Being fucked under the shower was an experience, like a continuous orgasm, water decupling already multiplied sensitivity, and making her cum so much. Her high was on the second day, after what she gradually returned to her sense, somewhat, and normal sensitivity, enough to go to the bathroom between two fucks.  
They all but collapsed when her heat ended, one last cum before she passed out cold, the duo taking her to bed, after changing the sheet, before curling around her and falling asleep.  
She woke up incredibly sore and at a belly already starting to swell, with a small bump. She falls back, her nostrils flaring at the odor of sex permeating the flat. Groaning, she rolled in their embrace. It’s been a while since she has been this sore, having adapted at being fucked by the duo over the year. Well, nevermind.

When she woke up again, the apartment was a bit cleaner, and something was cooking. She limped to the living room, taking a chait. She was still naked. A appreciative thrum, and a hand was on her baby bump, well egg bump.  
\- Yeah, yeah, I know, you put it here, no need to be so smug. A humming laugh was her answer, has food was served by Silver. I need to talk about the arrangement with Doctor Sylphis. They nodded, and she set to take a shower and find a set of cloth. Once clothed, she activated the communication on her phone.  
\- Miss Atonnerr! Well, seem like tour first heat is done. She nodded, reddening a bit.  
\- I wanted to talk about this proposition…  
\- Oh, of course. You will be paid 900 000 pokedollar for every worked month. She gaped. That was… more than she was actually doing in a month at full time! Do you know what you’re gonna do with the egg?  
\- Sell them.  
\- Alright, so, an egg is around 453 000 pokedollar, with at least a perfect IV. We aren’t gonna equalize your pay for the non-worked month then. She nodded. Your apartment is alright? She nodded. Want to keep it? She nodded again. Alright. Then, your job will be to do account for the hospice, with tree month of leave for breeding. You can take leave when you should be working, but you will need to recuperate that workday on your breeding leave. She nodded again. That was… a fucking sweet deal. Sensing you the paperwork. Oh, and don’t worry, we are gonna arrange for mover. She nodded, and the communication go dark. She exhaled, relaxing on the couch, before nodding, determinate. She has demission letter to send.

She was big, and still getting fucked. Someday, she was incredibly horny, and it wasn’t strange to find her being bounced on the dick of Gold, as Silver look on, stroking himself. He loved to come cum on her enormous belly or simply on her boobs, who have started leaking milk. The two took great delight at drinking from her, whenever it’s pleased them, and she could only be grateful, the full boobs being achy. They couldn’t fuck her on her knee because or her round belly, so they become… scarily ingenious. Like seating face to face and exchanging her every time they cummed, fritting their electric cords on her back, making her go taunt so easily. She learned she wasn’t the only one pregnant. Every one in the complexes where pokephile, mated to them. Some were solo, breeder who worked on the pension, breeding in place of ditto, when such pokemon, preferring fucking human came.

She was reading on the couch when her water broke. She groaned, going to the bath, sitting inside, as the duo came fast at the smell of labour. Crouching at her side, they put their hand on her belly, and she go taunt at the first contraction, accompanied by a jolt of electricity. Silver slowly adjusted the strength, and she relaxed, has other contraction hit, coming closer and closer. It didn’t hurt, not anymore. Silver altered pain in pleasure, meddling with her nerves. The first egg started to descend, and she pushed and pushed, as it made her feel full, stretching her. She came has he fell in the water, Gold taking it fast, and she felt the second coming. She pushed and cummed everytime an egg was laid. Birthing hurt, but these two made it so enjoyable… She was panting when the last, sixth, and six orgasm, was out of her. They waited a bit, when she somewhat recuperated to get her out of the water. They brought the eggs to the pension, before celebrating their mate in private. They were so proud. And so happy. They could fuck her again, and again, and heat after heat, they would breed her, only to start again, and they make sur that she knew it.

They settled in, the duo doing grocery and housework, has she been doing accountant work. She stopped having period, now that she was attuned to pokemon breeding. Heat replaced it, and honestly? She loved the trade. No pain but being fucked raw tree day in a row, before getting full of egg, and lay a clutch? Yes please. She thanked Arceus for the random storm and encounter. The one who give her such a perfect life of fucking and breeding. The only thing annoying was remnant of her human breeding attunement. She was always full of milk, the breeding to close for it to stop. But well, they loved drinking from her, so, not too bad. She rubed her belly with a contented sigh, big from eggs, pussy still aching from the breeding. Yes. She loved this life.


	3. Defensive Ursaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orphan trainer get caught trying to harm a teddyursa. Ursaring take offense and make her pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> old thing, like back in 2015 found on a USB key, sharing here, since well... I created that. And guy, i have a hundred of hit in barely half a day of the first chapter being posted. What the hell?

She was exploring the wood, searching for a new pokemon. She only got one yet, having postponed her dresser journey for the sake of her study. She finally got her high-school diploma, free to journey, before settling and picking a college. Her Myghtyena, a present from the orphanage matron, a child of the pack she keeps, was at her side. She needed either a powerful type, but what she was searching here, far from the civilization, was the second type needed. A powerful pokemon. One who could take damage, and not fall. A ursaring would be great, or a teddiursa. He would have time to grow. She waited a bit longer, searching for mark. Little claw mark. Teddiursa claw. She smirked, following Mightyena has he was tracking the odor. They come upon a clearing, and she could see a teddiursa. She readied her pokeball.  
\- Mightyena, use Bite! She ordered. He jumped, biting the little pokemon, who fell, crying, before charging. Dodge, and use Bite again! He did, readying to attack again, only to be sent flying, impacting heavily against a tree a laying here, unconscious. An Ursaring was standing in front of the young pokemon, growling in her direction, before stopping, looking behind her. She gulped, raising her eyes, encountering the black one of the one standing behind her. He was towering over her by a good head. She slowly lowered her pokeball, trying to get away slowly, only for taking a slap, stunning her. Her ear were ringing like mad and star were dancing in her vision, but she heard the seemingly thankful huff of the one with the cub, as the other put her on his shoulder like a potato bag, she tried to squirm off, only to still at the press of sharp and hard claw, perfectly able to gut her. She felt the pleased growl, amused. She was no longer stunned when he entered a cave, one perfect for a bear, hearing a stream not so far. He throws her on the ground, and she cursed, the impact being harsh on her face, has she rose on her knee. A growl makes her look up, the beast towering over her, and she gulped, has massive paws were coming near her. She yelped has the pokemon took hold of her waist, and froze, remembering the claw pressing against her fragile abdomen, were all her guts were. He rumbled a bit, before tearing her clothes apart. She blanched, turning her gaze behind her, were he was positioned. It was definitely a male. She tried to back away, whimpering at the size of his member. Reaching at least twenty centimeter in lengths, and fifteen in circumference, she could see that he was even bigger near the base. He growled harshly, tugging her close, the strength of it making her knee rasp on the ground. She knew the story, the one said in hushed word, and the whisper, of pokemon raping human during mating season. She was crying, tears running on her face, as he tried to found her entrance, missing the first few tries, sliding the long of her abdomen and back, a pit of precum coating her skin. The point found her, and he growled in triumph, slowly sinking in, going slow, but it didn’t ease the pain. Her virgin cunt was being stretched, and she could barely breath. It was pressing, so hard, and it was painful! She was fuller than she ever was, and she could barely… she sighed in relief, when he got out a bit, maybe… she was sent forward has he slammed into her. He growled in annoyance, and she suddenly understood what he tried to do. Put all his length in her. She looked down, seeing the bulge where he was, and how the largest part was still outside, and roughly a third of his length. She groaned, getting send a bit more forward with his next trust. He growled, starting to pick a bit of speed, and she could only cry, has he impaled her further and further on his dick, stretching her. He bottomed, and for an instant she thought she was splinted in two, as he roared in delight. He was… fully unsheathed now, longer than what she thought, then, and rock hard. He took a few more trust, testing if she finally could take everything, and she could barely breath. She was so full. The pain was beginning to fade away, as her body started to answer to the simulation. She couldn’t only redden. She was slickening up. She was being aroused. By being fucked by a pokemon. She was fucked by a ursaring, and she was enjoying it! He started to trust in earnest, and she fell forward on her forearms. She tried very hard to muffle her sounds, but he growled, gripping her ponytail and yanking. She could only moan, and he increased the pace, trusting faster in her, the movement making her react even further, her moan erupting, as she clenched on his length, feeling all the little bump on it, stimulating so well. He slammed inside her, huffing loudly and came, his load being shot, and even tough they were such a quantity, his base was blocking the exit, forcing the semen in her womb. She fell on the ground, panting, after the orgasm she has, thinking it was finally done, only for him to still be hard inside. He gave a few slow trusts, and she could feel the cum sloshing inside her, a bit running the long of her legs, and she cried when he started to hammer inside her again. Distantly, she remembered that some pokemon have a bone in their dick so they could have virtually no recovery period between mating. The distant thought was fast forgotten, has she started to moan. The sun has set not long ago, the cave dark now, and she have lost count of how many times he fucked her She have passed out once, or twice, and he haven’t stopped. He was still at it, and her face was in the dirt, her tits pending, nipples rubbing on the ground at every trust, drool leaking of her mouth He slammed home once again, cumming in her distended belly. Finally, he eased out, and she collapsed, incapable of doing much more. She let the darkness take her.  
She woke up at an abused pussy, red and aching, her leg useless, scrap on her knee and forearms, from were she rubbed on the ground hours upon hours during the day before. She still have a cum bump on her stomach. She pressed on it, trying to make it go away. A bit of cum leaked, but the rest stayed firmly inside. She felt bloated. Sick. She was used has a cum dump by a pokemon, like a… a whore, like a bitch for a beast. And she didn’t enjoy it! It was only her body responding to the ministration. She couldn’t escape. Not with the state she was. And the ursaring visibly knew it. He brought food to her, dragging her at the river for cleaning and waste, before bringing her back. Every time she tried to escape, or even attempted to leave the cave, he fucked her again. And again. Until she passed out and were stuck a few days, uncapable of moving. And her cum dump was growing.

She wasn’t stupid, just… didn’t want to admit to the possibility. That the long fucking session have made her… pregnant. But when she looked five months pregnant, she couldn’t delude herself anymore. And… Well. She was starting to get horny. And he certainly liked that. He always looks knowing. She couldn’t forget when he didn’t fuck her, has she was horny, and too pregnant to escape. She didn’t know how long she was here, hard to keep track, but she was hot, dripping wet, couldn’t escape, and she was so fucking horny. And he was the only one able to dick her in who knew how many kilometers. So she got onto her knees in front of him, wiggling her hips, and she took the pounding, moaning all along. She was horny, she didn’t love it.

She lied. She loved it. The fast hard pace, the sensation of being impaled again and again, the long hours of being fucked, has he stayed hard and kept fucking her, no matters how many times he cummed inside her. She was his bitch. And she loved it.

She was giving birth. And even trough the pain, she cried in happiness has the first cubs started sucking on her breast, full of milk. The ursaring patted her head. The little ones grow strong, and then were gone in the summer. Ursaring slammed home inside her, and she keened, excited, caressing the cum bump in her belly. She couldn’t wait to be full of cubs, and be fucked raw, like the bitch she was. Giving birth to his children was such a pleasure, such a reward and promise. A proof she was his bitch, his fucktoy, that he fucked her well, hard and strong, hours upon hours, until she couldn’t tell up from down. Who cared about human rule, about journey or battle, when she could be breed like that?


	4. pangoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blind psychic orphan get bullied. Luckily, a big and protective pangoro is around, and won't let it stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found that on a 2017 key. Sharing here. And, guys, and girls, we don't discriminate, what the hell with the hits counter? Like, I tought we were like, two weirdos writting this shit, not... 255?

Aria was on the ground, several people snickering around her, taunting her. She ignored them, trying to feel her things around her, telekinesis washing over the ground, giving her an idea of where they were. They were moving it around, so that she couldn’t get them, pushing her back on the ground. She hissed when a rock was thrown at her, before stopping the next one in the air. They laughed, before a deep growl resonated, making them freeze. Something big barreled in the clearing, making them cry in fear, taking off. She stilled, sending a new wave of psychic energy around her, taking in her surrounded. The mass before her was a pokemon… and a dark type. She could feel how it negated her own ability. She couldn’t use it to levitate him. He was… tall. Easily towering upon her. He approached, and she tried to back off a bit, only to wince when the bruises called themselves back to her. She was gently lifted from the ground and put on her feet.  
\- Ah, thank, huh, you’re a…. she tried to concentrate on her psychic feel to get a clearer view of the pokemon. Pangoro? She asked, unsure. She felt it nod, and she smiled. Thank for the help. He growled, touching a bruise on her temple, where the first rock hit her. Don’t worry, I’m… habituated to this treatment. It will heal. He huffed, patting her head awkwardly. His palm was bigger than her head. I’m sorry, but could you help me get my thing back? They’re outside my sensing range, and... She barely has the time to finish explaining that he started to mover, thrusting her bag in her hands. She smiled, touching them for evaluating the damage. They were relatively unarmed, and the books weren’t torn. Thank you so much! I need to go back to class now. She waved, before taking off, wave psychic rolling off her, has she used it like an echolocation. She was already late with this attack.

Barely a week after, and the Pangoro found her again, being pushed around, and barely fighting back. The little human was strong tought, he could feel the psychic wave always rolling off her. He roared, jumping in the clearing, scaring her attacker away. She smiled, uncurling from around her bag. She was covered in scratch, and visibly took several hit. But she smiled. He huffed, touching gently the black clothe around her eyes.   
\- Ah, that? I’m blind. I can’t read or write, only braille, but well, my psychic ability gives me my radar, so, it isn’t that bad. He growled, huffing angrily, and she seemed to get the meaning, certainly thank to a passive to aura reading or telepathy. Us psychic, we are registered and well… if I fought back, I have no illusion who will get the blamed. The orphan freak. He huffed, taking her in his arms, as she squeaked, and carrying her to another clearing, farther away. A solid tree stump was next to a river. And she could smell the flower parsed trough the herbs. It was calm.  
\- Oh, you’re showing me a better place to get away? He nodded. Thanks. She said, smiling softly.

When she gets out of class, a pancham was waiting for her, seeming serious. She giggled when he escorted her, making sur that none of her bully tried to follow. Arriving at the clearing, she pated his head in thank, and he brightened. She smiled, settling done to start her homework.

For the next tree year, the Pangoro and panchams of the forest looked after her, panchams escorting her, only leaving when she was safely at home or with Pangoro. Her bully learned that they were better letting her alone, unless they wanted angry pokemon on their ass. And she passed time with Pangoro, reading, doing homework, teaching the panchams how to tress flower crone, and then showing them how to weave, weaving long swathes of clothes, even using pattern with the help of the pokemon for the color. They all loved it, wearing headband tied and patterned, made by her. And then, come the day. The day were she no longer could stay at the orphanage. And she couldn’t really start a journey, her status as blind disqualifying her to receive a starter. She didn’t have much money, just what she was able to economize. She couldn’t pay for studies. She was depressed. She didn’t know how to go about thing. She didn’t want to stay in a small town who disliked her already. Well, that wasn’t true, but between pity because she was blind, or distrust of her ability, they’re wasn’t much she could do. Pangoro listened, then grated his head, before going off with a growl. She shrugged, going to buy some necessity. A tent, basic cooking gear, a bit of food. Wasn’t much, but enough, and she could decently forage, the pokemon having taught her all their scent. When going back in the clearer, the panchams were serious, has Pangoro patted their head. Every one turned their attention on her.  
\- So, I was just coming to said goodbye. A snort and Pangoro walked to her. Bye big guy. She said with a small smile; he shaked his head, taking her bag. Your… coming with me? He nodded. She smiled happily. And with a last wave, they were gone.

Reaching the city, she registered as a trainer, having to explain her situation, before receiving, finally a pokedex.

During the next years, they traveled together. She honed her psychic ability, enough to finally be able to truly pick on dark pokemon aura, and learning from others psychic, pokemon and human alike. For the first time, she encountered people facing the same thing than her. Pangoro stayed her only pokemon. He was incredibly strong, and never go down. He could take a beating, and still get up right after. What she started to excel at, were resolving problem with pokemon, be it calming them down, or mediating between them and human. Her telepathy and aura reading were useful, and outside of the little town, appreciated by rangers, policer, trainer, professors… her skills were asked after. A professor tracked her down one day, which was… impressive on his one right, seeing how she was getting everywhere, and never stayed long. She didn’t have a phone number, or a fixed address, living of her tent and hotel. The occasional tournament and one on one fight make her income, but the majority came from odd job around pokemon. And it was this link with pokemon he wanted on his team. A steady income, a place to go home, in a town known for being inhabited by retired trainer and professor, not too far from an hospital and pension. All for investigate pokemon and work toward their study and conservation. She said Yes. Traveling was great, but she longed for a home.

Her first checkup ever at the hospital was insisted upon, and she relented. She learned that she was sterile; She just shrugged and get on with her life. When Amanda, one of the professor collaborators, offered to comfort her face to this news, she just gave an amused smile.  
\- Who will want an orphan freak? A blind psychic who pass more time with pokemon than human.   
She was confused by the sadness and bit of pity who passed through her aura. Weird. They were no reason to be sad.

She was just back from Mt. Gericho, having to negotiate with Ninetails and help with the capture of poacher who were stealing goupix. Her little house was small, and thankfully she already have eaten when giving her report. Her fridge was empty, and she was to tired to care. She stopped utilizing her radar, she didn’t have the energy for it. Pangoro rumbled, taking her to bed. She sighed, and clutched as is fur, so soft when she didn’t bristle, falling asleep.

She took a harsh it from a poacher, being sent flying from the onyx attack, cushioning the best she could with her telekinesis. Pangoro roared, his aura flaring in rage, and even if her radar barely worked, she knew he was fighting like a demon, fur bristling, harsh. She sent a new ping when no sound was left. Seem like he put them down. She told her phone to call the jenny, just before hissing when sitting. Pangoro was on her, and she tried to calm him down, only to hiss again when rising her arms to pat him. Worry and panic make his way in his aura. He waited for the jenny, before taking lifting and giving an apologetic whine. She smiled. She has four cracked ribs, bad bruising all on her back and right side. He carried her with attention to her back, taking over feeding her, and whining softly when she tried to do anything to strenuous. He was ridiculous, she thought. But so intentioned and attentive to her. She added with a smile in her head, petting his arms, who were around her.

It was two year on the job, when something changed. They were hunting down a hidden poacher base, with the help of a pack of mightyena, who lost several of their pup to them. At first everything was okay, until the leader send a massive kommo-o, aggressive and brutal, running at Pangoro, a pack of houndoom going loose against the Mighthyena, and they are too much to keep track, as she try to stop them, Mightyena doing their best to keep the enemy pack from stopping her, and she need to protect all the caged Pokémon too, and… and Pogoro go down. She can see the blood gushing from the claws that hit him. And for the first time, he didn’t get up. She roared, and let go, psychic ability going wild. A mind choc rendered the human unconscious, as her telekinesis violently expulsed the houndoom. She was panting, seeking to her knees, sweat glistening on her skin. She has used too much. She ordered her phone to call the hospital and jenny, before passing out.  
She woke up with the mother of all the headache, wincing at the low hum of a machine. She was checked by a doctor, who gave her painrelief medicine, and forbidding her of using her psychic ability for a few days. When she asked about pangoro, he told her that he was gravely injured, the kommo-o having done a number on him. Still impressive that he took it down even in his state, with his parting shoot. She asked to see it. He gave her a room number, before apologizing and asking a nurse to take her, remembering her blindness. She sinked in a chair on the side of the bed he was kept, a hand to his wrist, feeling the steady thrum of his pulse. He was okay. He was okay. She slowly traces his face, memorizing his new feature, the deep scar barring his right eye, slanted. He didn’t fully dodge that one. She breathed. He was alright. His injuries were nearly fully healed.  
He woke two days after, in full form, and she breathed. They were going home.

Entering their house, she was pouting. If her headache were gone, she still couldn’t use her ability without getting a new one. Pangoro took her in his arms, putting her in his lap, nuzzling in her hair. He was so much taller than her. She was safe enveloped in his arms.   
\- I nearly lost you. You bleed so much I could see it. He growled, trying to recomfort her, as she shale in his embrace. Damnit! You need to stop taking everything head on. You should have dodged, no staying in his way. He growled in warning, adding a whine. She growled herself, fisting his front fur. I know, I know, okay! You were protecting the cage. But damnit, I can’t… I can’t lose you. You’re my only… The only good thing who happened in my first twenty year. Before the professor. And, shit, you stayed, and gave a shit, and cared when no one really cared before, and you didn’t care that I was a psychic freak, and… she was cut off by him pushing his lips to her, and she melted, letting him push his tong inside his mouth. They broke off the kiss, he seemed nervous an instant. She only burrowed in his fur, hugging him.  
\- It’s… aright. I enjoyed that, and I wouldn’t be against… more. She knew that she was reddening, could feel her cheeks burning. He growled, kissing her again. She gasped, trying to adapt, exploring the kiss, minding the sharp teeth. She was panting slightly by the end of the making out session, once they got their marks. He groaned, putting his head on her shoulder, as she was up on her knee so that she could reach. She didn’t understand until she sits down, feeling a thing poking her.   
\- Oh. Oh! Hum, do you want to go on or… He groaned, embarrassed, only to shake his head. Then nod. Hesitate. She understood his hesitation.  
\- Hey, I would be okay with that, just… take it slow, okay, it’s… obviously my first. He groaned, lifting her suddenly, and she yelped. He climbed the stair, dropping her on the bed, before slowly taking her clothes off, trying to not rip anything. She laughed, shimmying off her pants, before unclasping her bra and get it off with her shirt. A sharp inhalation, has she took her panties off. She smiled.  
\- Like what you see?  
A affirmative hum, and he approached, sitting on the bed. She slowly started to explore him. She couldn’t use her radar to see. He gave an appreciative hum again, a hand fishing on her ass, holding her, has she trailed the long of his throat, lower on his torso, feeling the faint scar on it, even lower… she gasped and he whined. His hot member was standing proud and firm. She ghosted from base to tip, breath hitching. He was… long…. Nearly as long than her forearm, light bump all the long, hard. His tip was… pointed, seeming to be able to spear in a cunt and ease inside before introducing. He was a bit larger than what her hand could hold… and… oh… she needed her two hand to circle his dick near his base. He shuddered, as she took a shaky breath. Could he really… fit into her? On the other end, she really wanted to… She groaned, and he did too, throwing his head back. She reddened, realizing she was simulating further. Without thinking further, she got up, putting her knee part and part from him, she seats on his lap. He growled, low and rumbling, his second hand holding her hips, holding her over his dick, she took a breath, excited. She was going to get fucked by him. She wiggled a bit, the situation making her slicking up, and he gave an interested huff. She finally put the tip to her entrance, wiggling a bit more. She got down; All air leaved her lungs. It wasn’t painful, but the foreign sensation, the feeling of something breaching and entering her, making her feel full… She knew that it was barely the start, she shakily got up, before Pangoro lower her again, taking a bit more inside, and again. She started to get a rhythm. Sink on him, take a few more centimeter, rise, repeat. He was rock hard, and she was full, widening her leg even further to accommodate. Tracing her hand on her belly, she could feel the contour of his dick, bulging up. She breathed, and sinked, again. Her breath hitched as she touched base, her cunt clamping in answer. She was… stretched open… split open. She started to bounce, and she could feel his grip tightened on her waist. She was panting at the effort of taking, and taking, and bouncing. She was… fully accommodated to him. She licked her lips. She knew that slow fucking wasn’t exactly the appeal of the dark and fighting. The first were violent and possessive, the second harsh and hard. She wiggled a bit.  
\- I’m ready, you can take me how you want. He twitched, and she brought her arms around him. He laid her on her back on the bed, raising her hips slightly, and giving a few experimental trusts, assuring himself that she could take her. He started to build a rhythm. In and out, again, and again. The first moan surprised her, she pressed her hand to cover it, and he pushed it out of the way, building speed. She moaned again, aloud. He rewarded with a flick on her nipples, making her whine, before moaning again. He continued with his momentum, faster and faster, harder and harder. She was pounded in the mattress, hand clawing at the bedding, moaning aloud, every trust rubbing her in a pleasurable way, wall fluttering against his dick, trying to take it deeper, and deeper, has she moaned in pleasure, a bit of psychic energy fizzling on her skin, causing a tickling sensation as he continued, unaffected. He slammed home and she cried out, going taunt, star dancing in her vision, as he unloaded himself, thick cum making it home inside her womb. He was panting upon her, and she tough it was over when she got down of her high. Only to feel him still hard inside her. She mewled when he lifted her, gasping when he slammed her back to the wall, moaning has he took her standing, the change of angle making her sink unto his cock. He was fucking her raw, harsh and unforgivable, and she could only hold unto him, pressing on his soft fur, and moan, and take trust after trust, as he was hammering her. She came. Once. Twice. Trice. And he didn’t stop, taking barely a moment of respite before hammering again. He came, she with him, she doesn’t know how many times. She was lost to the fog of pleasure and lust, and him to lust and instinct, to fuck her until she couldn’t walk, couldn’t think. She came, he roared, and she passed out.  
She woke up has the sun was setting, feeling… sore. She couldn’t feel her legs. Could barely her cunt. She was… full. A bit bloated. She passed her hand on her belly, feeling a little bump. She pressed, and got an idea of what was inside, has a trickle of thick cum dripped on her leg. She groaned, a whine coming from just beside her.  
\- Help me into the shower? She asked with a smile.

They did that again. And again. She loved it. Even if she could not walk the next day, or limp for a week. She loved Pangaro. He always protected and took care of her. He was big, and could be loud, but he made sur to protect the young blind human, and latter any pokemon he could at her side. He kissed her when she was cooking, did the grocery shopping when she couldn’t walk, fucked her alive, fast and hard, all night long, in reassurance that he was alive, that she was alive, that she was his, and no one would hurt her as long he will be here.


	5. Absol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a little coastal village, hundred a year ago, lived a precognizant girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New one, dunno why i wrote several of them in 2017 with psychic girl.  
> 650 hit. What even.... we are all going to hell... Or the void, or whatever bad version of afterlife

A girl, a teenager really, was running away from an angered mob, hand hold over her head to protect her from the rock throwed at her. She reached the edge of the coastal village, jolting over a protuberant rock, disappearing in the forest. She kept running, aiming from the mountain not so far, framing and encasing the little valley. The pokemon here were strong enough to discourage the villagers from hunting her. She stooped, breathing hard. The only thing she have was the tunic on her back and the leather pant she wore. With a sigh, she started the laborious task off finding a shelter. She looked at the base off the mountain, the ocher wall of rock being rich in crevice. She finally found one deep enough and mildly hidden. Just in time, as the sun was starting to set. She decided against a fire. She didn’t want to risk to be found. She slept on the bare ground, thankful of the mild temperature.  
She cracked her neck when rising. Her stomach growled, and she decided to take care of that, going out in search of berries. Once her stomach full, licking the remnant of her breakfast on her fingers, she started to develop her cave. She took the morning to create a paillasse of herb and branches. She needed tool to…

She settled in a new routine, her life in the village now long forgotten. She was not eager to get back to such hateful and fearful people. Oh, sure, it was a ruder life, but all in all, she was better off. She could hunt with her makeshift bow and spear, fish with a net made of long braided herbs. She even made coverture, weaved herbs and reed. The pokemon left her somewhat alone, even if the rattata were a pain in the ass, trying to steal her reserve of food, and the mightyena tried sometime to steal what she hunted. Now they have an understanding, letting her take her share before getting what was left of the stantler, or whatever she has brought down. The year passed, and the villager slowly forget about her. Once or twice, the mightyena stole for her tool or clothes in the village. She didn’t know how they even got the idea of this, but she didn’t complain, and followed them every time, helping them get a young out off a trap, or healing them. It was a payment for her help.

Five winter after her run, she jolted awake, blinking her eyes, before swearing, starting to pack her tools and clothes, taking as much dried berry and meat, before throwing the hastily pack made on her back. She has taken all the useful thing she owned, it wasn’t that’s hard anyway. She grabbed her bow, arrows and spear in her hand, and ran, starting to ascend the mountain, letting the forest being. She stopped at a plateau, deeming herself high enough. She closed her eyes an instant, confirming it. When opening her eye, an Absol was running, seeming to descend the mountain to go to the coast. She realized what he was doing.  
\- Hoy! Don’t do that! They aren’t gonna listen! Only throw you rocks!

He glared, and didn’t stop. She scratched her head, before sighing, hiding her pack under rock, she took off after him. She was happy for her endurance, as she was only a bit winded after arriving at the edge of the village. A mob was here, seeming to stone something.  
\- Hoy! Fuck off bastard!  
The startled and she took the instant to put herself between the absol and her.   
\- Tch, I have forgotten how you asshole were. A wave is coming. It gonna destroy everything. Moron here wanted to prevent you. Not like your gonna listen anyway.   
\- Shadup witch! Stop spouting your curse! Ya’re going to kill our people again! She tensed, catching the first rock, and tossing it back.  
\- Like I care! You can all die, I don’t give a shit! She took off, the Absol at her side. Fork and torch were getting out. She didn’t stop running until she got at her thing, breathless, falling on the ground in exhaustion. She glared at the Absol.   
\- You’re really a moron. They won’t listen. Never listen. He gave a curious glare. She clicked her tongue. I told them not to go fishing when I was younger. That a storm was coming. Didn’t listen. They drowned. My parent with them. The said it was my fault, chased me out. He gave a rumble, as she started to take her pack. He looked her curiously, before she fell to the ground, as it shook under their feet. She shakes her head.   
\- It’s too late. Well, I better seek a shelter. He gave a rumble, butting against her arms. What? He started to move, before looking back on her. Want me to follow you? He nodded. Well, she didn’t have anything else to do. He guided her to a cave, with a corridor, arriving in two caves. The littler was full of herbs and branches, like a nest. The other was bigger and pretty empty, a few shiny rock and berry.  
\- Is that your home? He nodded. Well, thank for sharing. He rumbled and she smiled. Starting to unpack, she put her tool against a wall, putting her food on a reed mat. The ground rumbled again, and they both ran outside. Even from the plateau, they could see the towering wave, as she broke, taking everything in her wake, the ship, the clay and wood hous, the people, the beast. Nothing was left, but water. She sighed. They would have survived, if they have listened, but no. Their fearful superstition was stronger. Well… nothing she could do. She goes back into the den. She was going to sleep in the big place, only for being nosed into the nest, Absol settling around her, warm. She closed her eye. It’s been year since she was warm like that.

Week passed, and slowly, the water receded. She ate less, economizing her food, supplying with some berries that Absol brought her. She shared her meat in exchange. When finally, it was over, she descended the mountain. The earth was squelching under her, muddy and soggy. Debris and animal corpse, swollen and half rotten. Human too, and piece of wood, shattered. She doubted anything survived. She hoped to salvage something. She did salvage some knife and fish hook inside half crushed house. She doubted the villagers would have done the same to her, but she still stopped and gave a prayer. She determined to burn the house and corpse later. Her original cave was flooded, some water still stagnating inside.  
\- Well, hope you don’t mind if I intrude some more.  
He huffed, and she took that for a go ahead. They go back.

Some month passed. The forest was slowly thriving, sprout appearing. She even seen some pokemon go back, slowly. It seems that the Mightyena was alright. She took over their shared cave, making as much dried berry and smoked meat than possible, stocking them in jar of clay. He looked at the proceeding with interested, but brought more meat when going hunting, letting her skin them, and lay the pelt on the ground of the nest. She stocked wood too. She didn’t need the fire as much than before, not with the heater that was Absol, but she didn’t know how was the winter that high in the mountain.

The first snow was fallen, a thick layer of snow being on the ground. She huffed, wrapping her fur coat closer. She was starting to be really cold. She doubted that she will be able to get out in the next week.

She was right. Too much snow have fallen for her to safely walk outside. It reached to her thighs. She scooped the top snow, and started a fire, melting it, before adding berries and a bit of meat. Absol peeked inside, before nosing the inside, and she swatted him aside, before he burns his nose. He whined, but laid at her side. She rolled her eye, but giving a bit a bowl, sitting down for eating.

She was sleeping in, no needing to go hunting, not with the snow that was out. She could stay inside. And Absol seemed to do the same, the two nestled between fur and hay, warm. She sighed in content, rolling on her side, burying into his fur. Hmm. This winter was shaping to be good. She was warm without needing to maintain a fire. She got back to sleeping.

She didn’t take a bath in a while, the water frozen anyway, relying on melted snow to swipe herself down. She was naked at the entrance of the cave, washing, when Absol got up behind her, and nudged her. She laughed, his fur tickling her. He nosed her further, inside the cave. She obeyed, if only so that he will stop tickling her.  
\- Ah, come on Absol, at least let me get my clothes! he didn’t care, pushing her into the nest, settling on her. She blinked, and startled at the first lick. She laughed when she realized what he was doing. Giving her a tongue bath.  
\- Absool! I was nearly clean, you don’t need tooo~~ She nearly moaned. He just licked her entrance. What are yooouu~ the second lick made her tense. He purred, continuing to lick her, his broad and slightly raspy tongue sliding on her entrance, finishing on her clit every time, making her tense up. Her body was reacting, slicking up and she have to press a hand to her mouth to not moan aloud. He gave another contented purr, as he made her tense even further, putting her on the edge easily. He stopped. And she looked down on him, once she could muster the strength, stopping trembling long enough. He seemed so smug. She growled at him, and he give a innocent blink, before shifting a bit, his front paw ending on the side of her torso. She could see his dick half out of his sheath, the dark blue length covered in bard. She blinked, just before her own arousal come back to her, low in her belly, hot and achy. She was so fucking aroused after how he licked her. She rubbed her thigh together, hesitating, as he patiently looked at her. Was she really… Fuck it. No human was around, she hasn’t been around them in years. She didn’t have to care for their rule. She rolled on her knee, wiggling her hips a bit as she presented to him.  
\- Come on. I need you. And you seem to need me too.  
She didn’t miss the grin he adorned, fang displayed in excitation. He mounted her, his under fur, soft, rubbing against her back, as he tried to found her entrance. He rubbed a few times against her belly, and she got a moment of worry. He was… slowly unsheathing fully, and she wasn’t sure if he was going to… she squeaked, jolting forward. He found her entrance alright! She was… full. She let her head fall on her forearms, has he took a few slow trust, and she breathed slowly through her nose. Every time he backed up, the spine rubbed all her inside, and her walls were gaping, trying to suck him back in. She parted her leg a bit wider. He wasn’t fully inside yet. And yet… she was already stretched, feeling as if she was full, fuller than she was supposed to be, and yet, he continued to press more of his length inside. He was large too, stretching her entrance, making her wince when he bottomed out. He let her adjust. She wiggled a bit, opening her leg even more, taking a look under her, and whining. He was as large than her fist! That realization makes her clench, and he growled, moving. She whined louder, starting to pant, the full feeling and the rubbing starting to get to her. He growled in satisfaction, adjusting himself, his front paw holding right behind her breasts, his hind leg pressing against her tight. He took a trust, and she moaned, he took another, a moan, another, starting to build a rhythm, and she moaned again, as he started to pant, moan after moan being heard, and he let go, hammering with abandon, at a speed than no human could hope for. She was head down on the hay, moaning and panting, every trust ravaging her, making her rub on the ground, her nipples hardening at the friction. She was lost. The pressure, the speed… she could barely think, as droplet of her juices were sent flying when he trusted out, dripping, and panting, and he didn’t stop, and it was perfect. She could barely take her breath, being sent higher and higher, harder and harder, and she came with a scream, and he growled, continuing, as she sobbed in pleasure, for more. And he delivered, continuing to pound her, enjoying her tightening cunt, as she came again, crying his name, and she sobbed, trusting weakly back in his hips. He growled, nibbling on her neck, she sobbed a thank, she didn’t… couldn’t do more, only take, and it was so good! When she felt him go even faster, throbbing harder, she thought that she was going to come, just at the idea of more. But she felt something bigger at her entrance, and she froze, as he whined, and slammed home, and she screamed, being split open, even wider, the thing, his knot she thought, growing even bigger, stretching her further and further, and he howled, biting on her neck, as they came, rope and rope of hot semen being spurted in womb, locked into place by him, as star danced in her vision, during an ethereal moment, where she was being full of cum. She lost consciousness an instant, coming back when he rolled on the side, still connected to him, taking with him. Now on her side, she could weakly touch where he was. She could see the faint outline of his cock, and poke at the little bump in her belly. She was… full of cum. She shivered, and he grind into her, making her shiver again. He grinded slowly, his dick barely moving, his knot locking her together. She felt asleep at the slow rocking.  
She woke up when he got out, his dick receding in his sheath. Only a trickle of cum was seeping out. She couldn’t feel her legs.  
\- You really fucked me good. He huffed smugly, before rolling and going back to sleep.  
She woke once again, hungry. She limped to the reserve, and ate. He joined her, eating rapidly, before eyeing her impatiently. She was confused, only for him to bump by behind, making her fall and mounting her again. She moaned as he fucked her wildly.

She forgone her clothes for the rest of the winter. A bored Absol was a horny Absol. And he loved fucking her. Their cave definitely smelled of sex. She was permanently full of cum now.

When the snow started to melt, she rejoiced, and him too. She thought she could finally try to restore their reserve. He followed her in gathering berry, the first one, the one who could survive the winter. He pushed her on the ground, startling her, shredded her clothes, and started going at her. The remaining snow was cold, but he took her so fast, and his fur rubbed her, and she was so hot. She tried to muffle her moan. They were out in the open! But he bites at her neck, making her cry, and he speeded up a notch, and then she was moaning, not caring anymore, just that hot barded dick inside her, ravaging her, never slowing down, only going faster, and she was coming. He roared when he knotted her, and she sobbed in pleasure, a bit of drool falling on the ground. She didn’t care that she was nude and covered in mud and half melted snow. She was knotted, full of dick, that was the only thing that mattered.

She learned that he used her to mark his territory anew, letting his end her odor on it’s limit. Ans she learned… that she was pupped. Her belly was really starting to swell, and she was so damn horny. She needed… needed to be knotted. She was forgoing of her clothes for her pregnancy. Absol loved fucking her, purring loudly every time, and nosing her belly. In the middle if spring, she couldn’t move anymore. She was ready to birth a litter.

Her water broke, and the eggs inside her shattered. She put her back on the wall of the nest, waiting the contraction. Absol was here when the first hits. He was purring, and licking her face. She smiled, before groaning at the next one. She throwed her head back when the first cub got down, panting as she pushed, and pushed. Finally, she could see its head. And thank Arceus, their horn wasn’t grown yet, and their tail wasn’t hard. The second came, as the father took the cub with him, licking them clean. She was exhausted for the third, but she continued, pushing and pushing, until he was out, finally, and she collapsed. She smiled at Absol… no, her mate, taking the cub and letting them suckle on her milky breast. Her family was grown.

The years who followed where full and happy. She was breed by her mate with consistency, gravid through the winter and summer. Her cubs grew strong and healthy, traveling and settling in a growing expanse of territory. She worked hard, preparing for the winter, were her mate teach the wonder of the snow to the cub, before coming fucking her to pregnancy, brother and sister taking the younger in their den for a few days. And hundreds of years later, Professor will wonder how such a grand community of Absol ever established itself here. Some will say they migrated after the tsunami, the precognizant girl all but forgotten. Oh, some remembered the curse of the witch, but all agreed, this myth was the stupidity of people who didn’t heard the warning of Absol and died. For those who do not heard the warning of Absol are fool.


	6. Houndoom pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A telepathe is sold by her family, and become the bitch of a houndoom pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that the last of my psychic girl series? I have so much shit on my key, it's not fun.  
> And we're soooo going to hell...  
> Do someone actually read that?

Etna could always hear the voice of others in her head. It was… a struggle, to stay sane, and to keep to herself. She always gleaned information, knowledge, thought. The noise was permanent, and normally, she ignored it, seeing but just… not retaining it. Her parents were… not exactly happy about having a weird kid. Oh, they tried hiding it, but her young self didn’t really understood the cleavage between thought and word. She learned fast, has they recoiled in disgust. She learned fast that a little passive smile and honeyed word, careful lie and word was all she could use to protect herself. She wasn’t big, or strong, or fast. She couldn’t read aura or use telekinesis. She could only hear, and see, and feel, and keep it, mute, unable to project anything. Maybe it was for the best. She didn’t know how many times she just roared in her mind for silence, pressing her hand to her ears, trying to earn silence, only to cry in frustration, has nothing changed. So, she kept silent, careful word, careful lie, and maybe less people will try hurt her or think of her in disgust or fear. She kept silent when she was relegated in the littler chamber, when her birthday was forgotten, when her little brother was born and become on only child. She liked his thought. She didn’t have the right to touch him, but he was the only one in the house or school who felt something positive for her. Not apathy, quiet contempt (what a difficult child, poor parents), disgust (what a freak) or fear (I don’t know what she thought, what if she knew…). He was bubbly, and happy, he thought of blinding light and color, of hero and castle. She smiled, in her minuscule room, and listened, a speck of light in her dark and noisy life.

She grew up, alone, a fixed smile, and dead eye. The world was not a good place. She has seen all. The rape fantasy, the rape act, the man beating his wife, the women beating her pokemon, the pedophile. She has seen so much, and sometime, she just wanted for silence. She wondered if she would still hear on Death door, or if she would know one instant of silence. They said that true silence was terrifying, that the sound of the city or life was ever present. Ethan was the only reason she was still here. He wasn’t afraid or disgusted. He started to talk to her when he started primary school, coming in her chamber, asking her why she always was here, and why she didn’t eat with them, and why their paretns didn’t like talking about her, and… she explained. He was… sad for her… pitying her even. He asked if she knew grownups thing, and she nodded. He asked her about the bad thing. And she nodded too, not offering any examples of such a thing. A Seven years shouldn’t know about that. Neither a ten years old, but she knew that since long ago. He gave her a hug, and she tensed. She couldn’t… remember if she ever received such a thing. And with such a honest smile, such a honest desire to comfort her, for the first time, she wept. Wept for all she has to hear and know, and all she never knew or felt. She wept for her inexistent childhood and having to grow up fast, without hope or disillusion on the real world. And he told her, honestly, to listen to him if she wanted, without feeling disgusted or terrified. He was a wonder. He was the only one who cared. The only one who ever cared about her. And he looked after her, taking her in the wood and talking, and talking, story upon story, full of light and hope, happiness and dream. And she listened, drowning the noise with him. He was... her everything. Her safeline to sanity. He learned about psychic too. About all the different way it’s manifested, and way of coping. Meditation helped a bit, honing on basic being such has pokemon during the night allowed her to sleep a bit easier.

She was looking into university, and a job for paying, because she knew her parent wouldn’t pay for her, when she felt it happen. The light at the back of her mind have gone dark. The type of dark that wasn’t coming from sleep. She froze, before taking off in the direction she felt him. She arrived just has the hospital took him on a stretcher. He was in an accident with a truck, and was in a coma, with numerous fractures. She wasn’t allowed to see him.

Shady man come to talk to her parent. She didn’t trust them. They wore a dark choker. She knew what they were, immunizing a human to psychic ability, the same way a dark pokemon was immune. She didn’t like that at all.  
She was descending the stairs when she felt something prick her, and she hit it by reflex, before seeing the little syringe. She wobbled. The last thing she see was her parent, air cold. She had a sad smirk.  
\- For Ethan. She said  
Because that was why they sold her, and it was the only thing she ever could agree with.

She woke up to silence. She… she looked up. The only thing she heard was physical. The slow whirring of something working in the blank wall, and the hum of the neon. She sighed. It was heavenly. Were that what people heard normally? This was so… perfect. She could hear herself thinking, without having to speak aloud. She didn’t care right now for their plan. She only savored the instant.

Assuming three meals was given to her, she was here for two day. An adjoint room, white too, large, have a gigantic shower head. They could be like… twenty people showering under, and still have enough room. She was starting to be sick from the white thought. Not the silence. She feared going outside, now that she knew what silence was like. Oh, whatever.

A gaz was released in her room, and she was knocked down. She woke up strapped to a cold and harsh metal table. The scientists were around, preparing injection. The closest, one she recognized as one of the shady men smiled.

\- Oh, your awake! Perfect. Ah, don’t try to talk, we gagged you, for your security. I’m sure your wondering what we are doing? She gave her a deadpan. No fuck? Well, we are researching dark and psychic type! Mainly, the reason of their immunity. And you, my dear, will be part of an experiment to know if our formula work. If a psychic can finally use his power on them. Isn’t that great?! She gave him a cold stare. Now, now, don’t be like that, it’s gonna be great. He smiled, pushing the first injection into her.  
She tensed, the injection working her way in her bloodstream, and started writhing, the manacle and strap keeping her immobile as she burned. She was delirious with fever, her vision going dark, as the seemed pleased with themselves. She passed out.

She woke up chained on the ground. She blinked, raising on her knee. A collar chained to the floor was around her knee, as she was manacled on her knees. The chains were too short to allow her standing, mere 10 centimeters. She tried to see the room. The same big room than before, only no bed in sight, only soft padding.  
\- Well, experiment start, release he beast. Come by the speakers.  
A clunk, and the wall started raising, releasing the room behind. She whipped her head has the first thought hit her. **Bitch in heat.** She blinked at the dozen of Houndoom. All male. She paled. She was the bitch in heat. Oh fuck! She was going to get raped by houndoom. The biggest come forth, sniffing her, and the smell of sulfur and musk hit her, and she whined, as her body responded. She was hot, and starting to get achy. She reddened, as arousal started leaking from her. He gave a huff, and she whined again in need, a gaze of... need and lust overcoming her, and right now she didn’t care much about pokemon and moral, only about **breeding.** No, wait, that wasn’t right. Yes, her body was being needy, she suspected because of the injection, but, she didn’t… she lost her train of thought, crying in pain, and pleasure, and in shame. He has mounted her. He was inside her, hot, oh, so much hot, hotter than a human, and so much longer. He trusted slowly, letting the **bitch in heat** , no, she was Etna, not a Bitch, and he wasn’t fully out of his sheath yet, and she was split open. The bigger human penis she knew was 23 centimeter long, and 19 wide. What was inside her was at least 5 centimeter bigger everywhere, and… he bottomed out, and she couldn’t breathe, she was full, stretched, and feeling was different than memory, and she couldn’t… he was still unsheating! She whined. He could enter her so easily, she was so slick, so aroused, **so in heat.** She gasped, hot and soft underbelly on her back, coarser black at the back of her tights. He slammed home, and she moaned, she shouldn’t enjoy that! She shouldn’t slick at being **rutted like a bitch.** She wanted to cry, only for him so slam inside, and a moan to escape her. He was building speed, in and out, faster and faster, and, oh, Arceus, she couldn’t! her head fall on her forearms, panting. He was starting to pant over her, getting rougher and rougher. **Alpha was rutting her. Alpha was rutting her and she loved it.** She come apart, crying, and she couldn’t anymore, separate between her needy body, the houndoom excitation about **alpha rutting the bitch in heat. And then them too could rut her.** And the hardening dick in her, as he came closer and closer of his own, the unsheathing one around them, and the pant, and she came, and he go faster and harder, hammering inside, sending her forward, the taunt chain locking her in place. And she moans, and moans, and moans, gushing and gushing. And with a whine, she is stuffed, her entrance stretched wide, and then locked by his knot, that he shoved violently inside, making her cry, as he continued to expend, and she cried and came with him, his orgasm exploding in her senses, cum exploding inside, warm, so warm, so much more than human. And forced inside her womb, all inside. **Alpha knotted his bitch! We are gonna have a turn!** She cried, has **Alpha,** no, houndoom tugged on his knot, even though he was still inflated. He tugged again, raking inside her, and forcing her with him. He continued, and she could only take the abuse. He shrunk just enough that with a last try, he got out with a loud POP, letting her cunt gaping, semen dripping out. She thought she was having a respite, only for a weight to settle on her ready **to breed the bitch in heat.** She wept, as another dick started to pound inside her, before moaning like a **good bitch.** She came faster, still sensitive, and he knotted her, and she came, orgasm sweeping on her, not really her own, but taken by the other. And he tugged, and tugged, getting free with a hard yank, and another took his place. They were going faster than **Alpha** , knotting her faster, but **bitch was so good.** She came. Was knotted. Came. Again. And Again. She was lost at sea, in a daze of lust, and want, and need to **knot that bitch,** and to cum, and **Alpha took another turn.** And she howled. He was bigger than the other, and with better stamina, and now she could only take, and take, and take. She was drooling on the ground, cum leaking, forming a puddle under her, as they didn’t care, taking turn after turn. She passed out.

She was free from her restraint. All the pokemon where around here, **Safe in the pack, around bitch.** She wasn’t… she was Etna, of Moreau, sister of Ethan, psychic. She was Etna, and she wasn’t bitch.

Food was given, and she ate slowly, barely able to limp to it. She collapsed again in the soft padding. She didn’t have the strength to go take a shower. She glared at them when the settled around her, ignoring the thought of **bitch need pack. Pack protect and guard.** Gaz was released, and she tried not breathing inside. She groaned when feeling herself getting hot and achy, thought of **Bitch in heat!** And **Mate, mate!** Pressing against her. She closed her eyes, trying to force the thought out, only to be violently turned around, a paw rising her hips. She gasped, being penetrated by **Alpha, so good for bitch.** She could barely hold onto her thought, as the gaze of lust and mating, fucking and **bitch in heat** , washed over her, heavy against her mind, as she was sent forward with every hard trust, moaning at every move, as she was **mated, knotted** and **loving it**. No, she wasn’t, it was…. Them who thought… she came, again. A new weight settled upon her, and she pushed back into it. It was too much, her, them, she couldn’t… didn’t know where her mind started, where her pleasure and body answer where, she was just coming, and knotted, and full of cum like a **good bitch.**

She was Etna, of Moreau, sister of Ethan. She didn’t enjoy being fucked, but her body was horny, and their pleasure was too much, and they weren’t pack and she wasn’t bitch.

The gas came again, and the day of fucking. And she could only moan, and took the pounding, the hammering and loads and loads of cum. She only knew when **Alpha** knotted her, the rest disappearing in the haze of lust and pleasure, as she moaned like **a good bitch.**

She was Etna of Moreau, sister of Ethan, and she wasn’t bitch.

Row upon row of being fucked raw, taking, and taking, leaking and leaking pool of cum.

She was Etna, sister of Ethan, and she wasn’t a bitch.

She was panting, humping back and moaning, and howling in pleasure, as the cum inside sloshed, and she took even more.

She was Etna, sister of Ethan, and she was used as a bitch.

This time, when the gas come, she woke once again strapped to a table, and she paled, the scientists over her.  
\- It’s taking too long, so, we’re gonna accelerate it, alright dear?  
She tried to scream, muffled by the gag, the world exploding in pain, as she lost consciousness.

She woke to darkness. Her eyes were open, but she was blind. She sobbed, reaching toward the closest source of warm. Whine poured from their throat, as they nosed her softly, thought pressing against her. **Bitch, bitch is hurt, bitch is tumbling. Can she not see we are here?** She embraced **Alpha** , and cried. She lost her eyes. She passed the time until their next meal washing, and then petting the pokemon. She found a hard metal puce near their second ribs. She could catch glimpse by their eye, devoid of any colors. She lost the color of the world, and no mind thought in color here.

The gas come, and she fell on her knew, as **Alpha** rutted her, mind pressing against her own, about **bitch in heat,** and **mating, rutting, knotting her.** She came, and moaned, the haze of lust ambient finally taking over any remnant of thought. And when he knotted her, for one perfect instant, she sees through eleven eyes. She sees the superb and powerful beast over her, paw on her waist, dick buried in her, gleaming red eye boring in her head. **Alpha knotted bitch.** Yes, she was Etna, sister of Ethan, and she was their bitch.

After that, she passed more and more time looking through their eye. And every day, when they fucked her, she see. She see the long orange dick, throbbing inside her. She see her pants and moan, she see how she drool and ask for more, how she smelled so needy, so perfect, so wanting, a true **bitch in heat, so perfect.** And she took, and took, full and needy, of more, and she lost, and lost, she was **Bitch** , sister of Ethan, and she was in heat.

She was taken again, and this time she didn’t know what they have done to her. Only, her heat was so much hotter, and **she smelled better and better.** And **Alpha** rutted her every three turn, and she was full, and content, and pleased. She was **Bitch,** sister of Ethan, **and she was pack.**

**Her smell shifted. She was full and** it wasn’t a cum bump, **but pup. They couldn’t let bitch, their bitch pup here, in a cage mad by humans. Bitch** remembered something. **And the pack agreed.**

She was on her back, showing her belly. It was a bit **harder to breed her** like that, but every time one took his place, trusting and trusting, she could press herself against them, belly to belly, hand clutching and reaching in the fur, ripping bit of metal, hidden in cum pool. **Alpha** was ready to take a turn again, only for him to roar, fire rushing out of his mouth, blowing the door. They were running. **Claw and fang ripping the humans trying to block their escape, fire unforgivable, roasting them, and then they were out, they were free, and bitch was on the back of Alpha, as they ran, and ran.**

**She was bitch,** Ethan, **she was gravid, the pack was free and eating a stantler, when Alpha mounted her.** She panted as he stretched her, and she fell, blood on her mouth and nose, dripping on her chin. He was pounding, and pounding and she was moaning, **and he will be the only one to take a turn,** she came once and he growled, nibbling at her neck, and she whined in answer, as he plowed her, and she could take, and take, an moan, wall squeezing around his length, as he started to pant. Her big tits where scrapping upon the ground. He growled, tensing, and she gasped **as he was mating her.** He slammed home and bite her neck, and she moaned, coming apart, falling in piece, as star danced in her eyes, in their darkness. She was knotted, and **his mate, and everything was wonderful and perfect.** She whined, turning her head, and he pressed his muzzle to her, licking the blood, and slobbering in her mouth. Yes. **She was bitch, gravid, full of pup, and she was mate of Alpha, and they were pack.**

She was pushing, and pushing, pack around her the instant her eggs broke. The first pup got down, and he was perfect, small and black, and she smiled, continuing to push, putting six more out, crying in pain but so happy. **Their pack was growing, and bitch was so perfect with pup sucking at her tits.** She didn’t know what Ethan was, but she let go. She only needed that. H **e** r **p** a **c** k.

She lived a long life, her mate and alpha always making sure she was full of pups, and the pack taking advantage to her ability to hear prey before they even got in smelling range. And she was so good with pup. And for taking the stress off. She was the pack bitch, fucked by every houndoom, and she loved it, being full of their cock, being knotted, and even better, gravid and knotted.

As for, Ethan, he survived. When he learned what his parents did, he dragged them in justice, getting them throw in prison for their act. The case opened the eyes of many to the plight of psychic human. He started studying psychic pokemon, hoping to help human, becoming a renowned professor, and fervent advocator of psychic right and welfare. He searched the lab for years. He found nothing but smoldering ash and corpse. He closed the case, and gave his sister a burying at closed casket. He later founded a donation in view of helping psychic children, so that the tragedy of his sister never repeated again. He will go on marrying a psychic woman named Katherine. They adopted two twin psychic who were heavily abused, and had a girl, Sabrina. He died knowing he did some good in the world, and a revered name by the psychic.


	7. Grimmsnarl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young women disregard the legend and superstition, asking caution in the Glimmwood triangle and pay the price

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one of my less loved pokephilia work. To much wich I don't personnaly like, and make me cringe  
> Mind break in general is not exactly something i'm confortable with  
> Same with rape victim enjoying it... when it's human with human, it's make me really cringe  
> No one care, but, he -_(--)_-  
> Seriously, do someone read this?

Kathy always heard foolish story about the Glimwood triangle. Story of lost child and captured wife, about witch sabbath and magic. She could only roll her eyes at the superstition. Honestly. It was only a dumb dark forest with glowing mushroom. Like, yeah, fairy type pokemon lived here, but they lived elsewhere too! And who cared about old superstition, she needed to get at Stow-on-side. She entered the forest.

Maybe the old superstition has some truth in them. She was lost, and the little giggle from the annoying impidimp hidden all around where starting to get on her nerves. She sighed, continuing on the path. She should arrive somewhere at some point, right?

The trees were dark, and towering, and she couldn’t even know what time it was. She stopped, sitting at the back of a tree, drinking for a bit. When she got up, she bumped into something hard. She was face to face with a dark chest. She gulped, and looked up, at the smirking face of a Grimmsnarl.  
\- Huh… Hi? She asked, trying to go back, but only pressing into the bark. The smirk grew wider, hair shooting like vine, and wrapping around her wrist and ankle. She yelped, trying to fight, only for them to slither under her clothes, wrecking them, and rubbing, their coarse texture making her squirm. She was naked, barely a remnant of her clothes on her, and she was reddening in shame, and disgust. She was naked under the eyes of a Pokemon. The hair rubbed against her lower lips, and she tensed, trying to close her leg, only for them to be yanked open. She mewled, as the hair tentacle flicked on her clit, and she started to get wet, and slick, a sweet smell rising to her nose, making her salivating. She gulped, trying to calm herself. She was in a forest, being molested by a pokemon, and…  
\- That feel good, yes? Come a rumbling a voice, and she exhaled a “yes”, before blinking, looking at the amused Grimmsnarl. She reddened. Ah, no need to be shy. You only need to ask.  
\- I won’t ask anything, you’re… you’re…. she was panting, the sweet smell being so strong you’re… she stopped, seeing his crotch hair part, a tick green shaft standing tall, longer than her forearms, bigger than her fist, and still swelling, rope of hair twisted around it. More than that, the sweet smell was so tempting, so strong, she could feel it, barely a few feet of distance, and she salivated. He stroked himself slowly, and she lost it. Please. Please I need… she could not finish, reddening at asking something so lewd, but she needed, in a hot and all-encompassing want, achy and hungry. He smirked, coming closer.  
\- You’re gonna have to ask.  
She whined, tried to get a bit of friction, hips humping uselessly in the air, couldn’t get anything tied like she was.  
\- Please, please, I need this sweet dick! She cried. He slammed inside, and she cried. He was hot, and hard, and she was split open, and it was so perfect. She needed that, she needed the source of this sweet smell inside. Her legs were opened wider, and her position shifted a bit, making the angle shift, and she moaned, as she took him even deeper. The hair inside were writhing, stroking everything, every spot who make her moan, make her even more wet. She was full of his cock, and everything was perfect, as she was stretched at her limit, entrance aching at the size, but only making the pleasure sweeter. He took a few experimental trusts, and she put her head back moaning. He snarled has he snapped forward, making her slam against the ground, wall fluttering around him. She was so tight around his dick, and she was taking the brutal pace with moan and pleasure, and call for more. He grinned, raching for her tits, squeezing them, and she come, moaning so hard, her juice just exploding around him, sending his crock hair wild, gorging themselves with it, before hardening again, adding even more width to it. She was crying, and begging for his cum, squeezing, wall trying to milk him, but he stayed, hard, taking her, as she orgasmed again, and he snapped forward, pounding harder, cock growing bigger and bigger everytime. She squealed in pleasure when he come. Ropes upon ropes of sweet cum being pushed in her womb. She was full of it. She came when all the soaked hair writhed in an instant, losing consciousness. The hair tentacle holding the human go lax, letting Grimmsnarl put her on his shoulder, between her breast and her cum bump.

She woke into a hollow tree with rudimentary tree of leaves and herbs, a crude table and tree stump for chair in a corner. She looked down, seeing the bump of cum she ported. She paled, remembering the last night. She… she begged a pokemon to take her like a whore. But… but the sweet smell was so enticing. And she could still smell it, making her salivate.  
\- Ah, you’re awake.  
She looked at the grimsnarl, who seemed satisfied, and gulped. She was hot, achy. She was getting excited, leaking, and rubbing her legs. He smirked, his dick slinking outside, already hard, and she was drooling. She needed that.  
Need something.  
She was starting to pant, rubbing her tight. She fell on her knees, presenting herself to the pokemon. She didn’t care, she just needed that sweet thing inside.  
\- Please put it inside!  
He obeyed, and she mewled at the sensation. So big and thick! She was full, stretched, and being pounded in the ground, moaning with abandon. Everytime she summed, he become bigger, making her cum again even faster. He came, and she was left drooling on the gound, belly even more full. The next day was the same, and the day after, and the next one. She didn’t need anything, but that sweet cum inside her.

It wasn’t enough. She was full of sweet cum, but it wasn’t enough. She was still hot and achy, hunger unsated. When he entered, he seemed pleased.  
\- Ah, you’re hungry, hum? Well, come.  
She looked, hypnotized at the source of the scent. She crawled forward, touching it, salivating. She couldn’t even think at how could it would be to taste it, the taste of this sweet, maddening cum. Her lips where on the tips, her tongue licking with curiosity the tips. She moaned at the taste. It was heavenly. She reached her hands at the base, barely able to envelop him with the two. She opened her mouth, took the tip inside. It was heavy on her tongue, her jaw stretched as far as it could go. A hand was on her head, slowly petting her, as she hollowed her cheek, sucking hard, licking the under side of his member, taking him as deep as she could, pumping him with her hands so that she could have more more of the heavenly substance.  
\- Ah, Good work Pet.  
She purred in pleasure, as she redoubled her effort, taking and taking. He was appreciating that. She didn’t have any warning when he came, forcibly pressing her head down, as he came, ropes of cum shooted in her throat, as he slowly eased out, still cumming, giving her two or three loads in her mouth, making her moan in wonder, and whined as the last was shouted on her face. He growled.  
\- Good job pet, now on your knee.  
She obeyed excitedly, turning, as he plowed her, and she moaned. She was going to have more cum inside!

She didn’t have enough cum inside. Her belly was stretched, but it wasn’t enough yet. Being able to drink every day the wonderful substance sated her, but not completely.  
\- Seem like you’re ready to be tailed. She perked up at the voice of her master. He smirked. Once tailed, you will be mine. She whined, starting to pant in anticipation. He growled, petting her head. You would love being marked like a bitch, huh? She whined louder, rubbing her thighs together. Follow me.  
She got out for the first time in who knew how long. A great clearer was here, impidimp and morgrem milling around, moving between their mushroom home and trees. In the center, bathed in the light, were dozens of women, all having a tail out of their asshole, being used by the pokemons, morgrem in their cunt or mouths. She rubbed her tight, as she was led on a platforme. A hole, like a well in the center. A crowd started to amass itself, row upon row of morgrem and impidimp.  
\- I brought before you my bitch, ready to be tailed. On your knee. He growled to her. She dropped impatiently, parting her legs over the well, presenting her ass to him. He growled, slapping it, and she moaned, before he parted them, exposing her anus. A finger was pressed inside, before a cool silver tip was against her entrance. She whined, fidgeting, as he pressed. It’s slowly eased inside. A plug, she thought. She howled when its tripled size, stretching her open, and keeping her like that. It was void inside. Until he pressed his dick to her entrance. He didn’t enter her. His dick hair reached inside, and she was moaning, as knot and knot of them, forming a long-knotted rope, slithered inside, making themselves home inside her bowel. She stopped counting the knot at twenty. She whined, as the grew longer, before cutting themselves, forming a tail reaching past her knees.  
\- And she will be in free service. He finished, putting a blue bow in her tail.  
She came her and then, all the cum she have accumulated gushing out, dropping inside the well. She was flat stomached now, and she didn’t like that. He smirked.  
\- Don’t worry, you’re going to be full soon. He declared, taking her by her hair and throwing her in the crowd. Someone yanked her tail, and she followed, parting her leg. A morgrem was behind her, green dick slamming inside. He was as big as a human. A deception, as she yearned for her master, big and thick. She forgot the comparison as he started hammering, and moaned, only to be silenced by a length in her throat. She started bobbing along. Even if only one drop of sweet cum… even only one. He came, and let her, another entering her. She drank, before her head was turned, and someone slammed inside. She purred in delight, losing herself. She didn’t know how long she was here, but they were always someone to be inside her, to give her cum, and she could take, and take, and take again, sating her hunger for an instant.  
Someone tugged her tail, the hair connecting with her master. She followed, attached to him, as the hair were going back to life, moving and writhing inside. The time to enter the tree, she was panting, and he smirked.  
\- Still not sated bitch?  
\- No, you’re~Aaahhh~so much better.  
He growled.  
\- Is that so? Well, then get ready.  
He split her open, and she moaned, panting and writhing on his dick, as he took her, ravaging her cunt, and she asked more, togue lolling out, drooling on the ground. She couldn’t move anymore, but she needed so much more.

She was used by any morgrem who wanted in the day, and fucked into the groung by her master during the night. It was perfect. She always has a dick in her, and cum sloshing around.

A night of full moon came, and she was out. She was panting hard, as all the pokemon where here. She was pushed on her knees. A Morgrem slammed inside her cunt, another taking her throat. She moaned, starting to leak. She was hold by her hair, two dick pressed against her biceps, and she started to stroke them, the green length throbbing and jolting. The four come together. She gulped it down, as warm glob was running on her arms and the side of her boobs. Another slammed home, and she sighed in pleasure, jerking two of them, sucking a fourth. Something poked her. She looked to see little rose dicks; many. A dozen, aimed at her, impidimp jerking themselves. She howled in pleasure, muffled by the cum in her mouth, as she was covered in cum. And it was only the start. Breast were pressing against her own, as she was kissing the women under her, sharing cum, squelching and rubbing their cum covered body at every trust of the two morgrem behind them. She was licking the dick and cunt under her, as the morgrem trusted inside, the women repeating the honor. It was… such a perfect night. The moon was starting to set, and she was ripped by her master, losing no time to slam inside her. She moaned and took it. She was high on cum, and he was even bigger than before. She has no doubt that she couldn’t even fit two hand around him. He came.

She was always hungry, needing so much more cum, coming apart so easily. Barely a week after the full moon, her belly was huge, like her boobs, has she been leaking milk. Her master liked drinking it. The morgrem like to tug her breast and fuck her in it. The best was when she was treated like a cow above the well, cunt and mouth full of dick. She was full of dick, and full of eggs, and full of cum. Her master fucked her good. What better life existed?

Tonight, was the full moon. But for now, all the Grimmsnarl were seated with their bitch between their leg, salivating before theirs dicks. A gong was heard, and eggs break, all the bitch crying out as the first contraction hit, being silencd by dick shoved in their throat. Their eyes glazed over, as they sucked and strocked, taking and drinking, leg open wide, as impidimp were sliding out, making them moan. The last was birthed. Theirs head were slammed on the length, and they moaned, drinking the cum. The night has fallen, the moon rose, and the orgy was starting.

Deep in the forest, on the night of full moon, the sabbath of the witch happened, and all could hear the moans and howls has the mated with the devil, taking his seed and child. And the witchs were so happy, in the hand of the devils, in services of theirs urges, living in sin and lust.


	8. Scrafty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young woman live in the city of crime and sin. As she escape, a scrafty pay a debt, and so much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Kyubeans commisionned this pokemon. And I didn't thought to did this one, but, well I read its pokedex page, and the idea stuck, so, hey! Gift for ya dude, hope you people enjoy it too. Partner corrected that shit this morning in the sub'.
> 
> Lethée: He's serious, I found him writing it at like... two in the morning, even tough we both got 8 A.M class. And what is written at this hour is... hazardous. And... 4000 hits. What even the hell people?

Grey city. A town, only in name. The inner ring was the capital of sin. Seedy bars next to whorehouse, underground battle rings and casinos, where bet where placed, as drugs and weapon deals took place at the next table. Dirty and miniscule flat peppered around, with drafty walls. Corpse in the back alleys, knifed or overdosed, cracked pavement, weed growing in between, remnants of cars and rusted bin, tags half erased on the damaged walls and building, bullet hole and impact. Gray everywhere, giving the remnant of this city its name. Night full with light, and scream and shoot, that none cared about, laughing or ignoring it. And in the outer’s rings, crumbled building, with a few people living here, in the ruins, inhabited by pokemon. They were less dangerous that the men who hunted here. It’s where she grew up. Harsh and Hard. A nameless child of a nameless whore, living next door to a whore house, in a dirty and cramped flat above one of these seedy bars, smelling both of sex and alcohol, from the whore and bottle cluttering it.

Rat was a small thing, from years of malnutrition. But it didn’t mean she was weak. Fast hand and skilled fingers, be it with a knife or in the pocket of others. Agile and rapid, weaving in the crowd easily, loosing the people in the back street, making them encounter harsh end, climbing on building top. They so often forgot to look up. She was somewhat safe from the different gang. The children here were few and rare, not often surviving to adulthood, disappearing or dying before. But her? She survived. And she was proud of it. She may not know how to read or write well, may not know much about the fancy world outside, that she glimpsed in the well clothed people, or in the criminals complaining about the rules of outside, but she survived, and that was all that counted.

She swore, she has been careless! She has been too cocky, thinking herself safe from the gang. She should have known that they would try to get her. She didn’t want to be a whore. Didn’t want to part her legs for any of these bastards, didn’t want to become an addict for them to use. Her small size won her time, time where they didn’t think she was fully mature, but now, they knew the true, that bloody drunkard having sold her for more booze. She cringed, hearing the mightyenas coming closer.  
\- She’s here! Howled a man, as she took off, ratty backpack on her shoulder. She scaled the wall, jumping from the flat roof to another one. She couldn’t stay here. Couldn’t stay in the inner rings, not now that she was a prey. The outer one was safer. She just needed to get out. The different gang were competing to catch her and put her in their whorehouse, after “training”. She shuddered even thinking about that. She took to the street, after seeing the murkrows sent patrolling from above. It took her quite a bit of time to get around all the different search parties, and evade detection to boot. She was reaching the outer ring, broken buildings and vegetation slowly overtaking it. She could only hope that the outsiders wouldn’t take her, nor the pokemon. Outsiders where incredibly dangerous, criminals that even criminals didn’t want. They were insane killers, or even worse. She does remember that a cannibal was exiled here. Maybe he got killed since then. She hoped anyway. The dark was setting, as she progressed in the ruins, searching for a somewhat safe place to sleep.  
\- Well, look what we got here? Drawled a voice, making her pale. She raised her head. Standing over a pile of rubble, was a man she knew, the chief of the Natch. She knew how the whore were treated by them. He was one of the worse. A little whore who think she can get away. He continued, as a Persian was slinkning at his side. She tensed further, seeing two others goon taking position around her, a Houndoom and a Liepard with them, a few Mightyena surrounding her. She tried to look impassible, hand inching toward her knife. Like hell she will be taken by these bastards! The chief gave a head movement, and they started to close on. She knifed the hand who approached, making the man bleed. She gave a feral smirk.  
\- Fuck off. She ordered, trying to keep an eye on everyone.  
A moment of pause, before all the pokemon jump on her, clawing and nipping. She tried to defend herself, both with her knife and her body, before being pressed on the ground by the Houndoom, the two mightyena holding her arms in their jaws. The goon bashed her head in the ground.  
\- Hoy, don’t damage the ware.  
The man growled, handling her roughly. She tried to escape, only for him to slap her. She spat the blood on the ground, glaring. He took her arms, handcuffing her in her back. Turning her, he smirked.  
\- Don’t act though, your gonna beg for being fucked soon enough, like a good little whore.  
\- Go to hell. She responded, spatting on him.  
He growled, going for another slap, only for being told to stop. She didn’t smile, as a hand slapped her ass, before fondling her breasts.  
\- Don’t worry Nico, your gonna have first dibs on her training. Reassured his chief, continuing to molest her, as she tried to escape. She stilled, hearing thing. Sound of feets, many. They continued to talk, hand hedging close to her nether region. A mightyna was sent flying, crushing with a sick sound against a wall.  
\- What the…  
\- SCRAFTYY! Roared the pokemon, standing tall. He was a bit littler than her, barely five centimeters, negated by his twenty centimeters red crest. He towered over all the others scrafty, holding his pants.  
\- Tch, fucking weakling. Clicked the chief. Piersan, take care of that. The cat jumped over, only for the leader to spat to it, making it howl, two taking it on, hit strong enough to broke concrete, shattering their opponent ribs. The fight wasn’t in the favor of the human, more and more scrafty coming, joining the fray, hitting their opponent. The last pokemon fell, and they started to close in, advancing onto the humans.  
\- Shit! Fuck this, one whore isn’t enough to get beaten.  
She was throwed on the ground, as they ran away. Their pokemon where heavily hurt, if not dead. She was on the ground, at the mercy of pokemon, who were known for being violent. God fucking damnit. She closed her eyes, as the first feet entered her field of vision. She was going to be beaten. To her surprise, no hit came, as the leader crouched at her side, seeming to observe her. She blinked, seeing the black mark tattooed on its arms.  
\- You are…  
She remembered, the little scraggy she helped year ago out of the cage. She may be unable to help those already in the pit, but this one she helped. They shouldn’t end in this human hellhole. The scrafty seemed happy. Her cuff where broken, and she was free to sit, massaging her wrist. A red handprint was developing on her face, and her lips where split.  
\- Thank for the save. You, huuh, are the leader now? He huffed, standing tall, seeming proud. She nodded. Great for you. I’m gonna… go, then. Won’t impose on your territory any longer. He huffed, and giving a head nod to the others, who started to disperse, before making her sign to follow him. She looked around, and he seemed a bit impatient, so she obeyed. It’s not like she has somewhere else to go. He guided her into a deep, what was certainly a little place before, now just a deep between broken building and rubble. But it was inhabited and developed in a little village. She could see scrafty and scraggy dithering around, berries stocked in bowl. Little shack, nothing more than hole in the rubble, with rudimentary door made with plank of wood or metal. But it seemed to be the home of the little scrafty and scraggy clan. She evaluated what was around, before finding a half-collapsed floor and setting her bag here. Scrafty seemed content with her choice of place, nodding, before disappearing. She wasn’t deranged further, even if the young scraggy seemed curious of her. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t really escape. Even if she wanted, she has no legal existence. A ghost without name. She was a thief, didn’t have any money, and was a possession from the grey city, the brand inked in her skin at her birth. She flopped down on the ground. She couldn’t create an identity. And… would police really help her? Would they even care for a nameless thief? No, they wouldn’t. System only protected those part of it. She closed her eyes.

She was woken up by a bunch of scraggy, who clambered around, pushing berries in her hands, that she ate, before they dragged her on the central place. She drank inside the little lac. Scrafty passed with a pot full of berries, and she found reeds around. She decided to wave a basket to help the little tribe who saved her. They were ridiculously happy with it, bringing her even more reeds to wave. She started to help this way. She wove basket for stocking berries, and helped them better constructing their shack, recuperating in the rubble and scrap around. It was… peaceful, in a way she never really experimented before. The pokemon kept humans and others pokemon away from their turf. Many others pokemon lived in the ruins, but they were part of the turf, the mightyena kept away, like the houndoom and liepard.

She needed to get thing, which mean…. Going back into the city. Fuck. She packed her bag, holstering her knife, sharp and clean. Scrafty seemed to know were she was going, following her to the limit, and seeming annoyed by her choice, tugging at her arms, making her stop.  
\- Ah, come on dude, you know I need shit inside.  
He growled, but released her, as she hide her face, disappearing in the shadow.  
She as running, getting caught by a whore who recognized her at the last moment. She ducked under a arm, continuing to wave around, before jumping behind a dumpster. It bought her a few minutes, that she took to run at the border. She passed near Scrafty, who snorted, letting her pass, before the scuffling of a fight was heard. She smirked. They got her back. When she reached the little camp, the scraftys where behind her, a bit of blood on her lags. She dumped her bags on the ground, canned food, sugary threat, old clothes, heavy and baggy on her, but clothes nonetheless. Scrafty seemed pleased with what she brought, taking the food and hiding it inside the reserve.

Every few weeks, she took to these excursions, stealing as much as she could. The scraftys has her back, keeping her pursuers away. She knifed a few herself. And damnit, that was the first time she has back up, or a safe place to sleep.

A year passed. The winter was rude, letting her shivering, even wrapped like she was. Scrafty dragged her inside his own den, forcing her to sleep near him, which was welcome. He was warm. When the spring came, they found one of the outsider’s dead not too far from here. Of the cold. She buried its corpse. It was basic decency. She looted everything he owned too. And some of these things were useful. A fishing rods, by example, but also a battle knife, and papers. He was named. She kept it. One never knows. In summer and fall, they prepared reserve for the winter, and she kept running her stealing outing, bringing much to the clan. Items, like potions, food, or materials. She really has allowed for better den, stabilizing the rubble and half collapsed building. The concrete and stone who made it allowed to keep the temperature steady. And the swath of clothes, too damage or ripped, with the herbs and branches made for good bedding. And so, without seeing it, she became a provider of the tribe, carving her own place inside the hierarchy, even without crest or battle proof.

Winter came again, and she migrated in the half-buried den of Scrafty. She was settling her bundle of clothes in the corners, having already stored her tools in the reserve. The snow was already settling in a fine layer on the ground. She seemed alone for now, so she started to change, a low grumble making her jolt. Turning, she saw Scrafty eyes intent on her. She rolled her eyes.  
\- What? I need to change, don’t look at me like that.  
He gave a huff, but settled on the ground, seeming to observe, as she put new clothes on. She let herself roll over, covering herself with a blanket, before raising an arm in invitation. He took it, snuggling against her, and she closed her eyes, savoring the warm body beside her.

She woke in the night. She was a toasty kind of warm. She tried to untangle herself from the pokemon and blanket, only to hiss at the cold air outside of the cocoon. An eye was open, and she apologized. Scrafty huffed, rolling over, ending over her. She startled, looking wary, at the weight over her. He was looking in her eyes, making her uncomfortable. With a growl, he surged forward, making her squeak in surprise. He pressed his lips to her own. Her eyes widened in shock, mouth agape to the bold move. He took advantage, a long tongue entering her mouth. She was surprised, tongue moving inside her mouth, and she didn’t react, frozen. Hands started to go on her body, caressing, and she squirmed, finally reacting to what happened to her, to the long, slightly sour, tongue in her throat, kissing her, and she go slack against the ministrations. It was… enjoyable. He gave a pleasured rumble, hand catching on the band of her pants. She squirmed, as he finally let her breath. She was a bit dazed, by lack of air, and skillful tongue. A tug, and her pants where at her ankles. He seemed smug, as she tried to take a look, the dark environment and the weak light filtering from outside not really helping. He was on top of her, his own pants down, reveling that he really was bigger than his peers. A long, throbbing, dick was standing proud. He caught her looking and smirked, as she gulped. The reality of the situation finally sinking in. She was naked waist down, at the mercy of a pokemon, and… she mewled at the digit who raked the long of her labia, ending with a flick on her clit. Her legs were parting under their own accord, as she started to slick up. She was reddening in shame, but several more caress, made her squirm, breath coming faster, and he entered a digit. She throwed her head back on the bedding, clenching around it. He gave a few trusts, before adding another one, stretching her uncomfortably. His digits were bigger than her own. He eased out, and she breathed, before he positioned himself between her legs, tips of his dick pressing at her entrance. He slowly entered her, and she exhaled slowly, as he bottomed out. He was even bigger than his fingers. How the hell the bulge of his member wasn’t visible with his pants? Then again, he has the baggiest of all. He was larger than her fist. And longer than her forearms. He sat deep in her stretched cunt. He slowly got out, and she cried. The scales on his member rubbing on her walls. He slammed home once, and twice, every time dragging harder when getting out. And then she realized. His scales where flaring every time, adding more friction. She was crying now, as he started to pick pace. She was full. She was oh so full, his scaled dick sliding so easily inside, ravaging her. She was trying to get more, only for him to growl, and pine her wrist with a hand. He may be a bit smaller than her, but the position offered more leverage. She whined, and he smirked, slamming his lips on her own, gulping her cries, tongue fucking her. He caught her moans when his second hands sneaked under her clothes, pinching her boobs, playing with them. She was full on sobbing, both in pleasure, and in happiness. She was being fucked, it was so good, and it was with someone she trusted. Who cared he was a pokemon? It was so good! His lips where trailing lower, reaching the tattoo. He hissed, and bite on it, acid washing over the skin. She came with a jolt, and he crooned, proud, as she lay, panting. It hurt. It hurt like a bitch! But, but it erased that’ fucking mark and how… she lose her thought, as he turned her. He was still rock hard, and apparently, he had enough of this slow pace, event though that was faster than a human. She whined, as he trusted experimentally, sending her further against the wall. He gripped her hips tight, pressing them flush against him, and Pounded. Her. She could barely breath, moan after moan, panting for air, smooth scale rubbing on her ass, on her back, as licks and bites were peppered on her back and face, boobs gridding against the floor, sharp tug and flick. She came, and he growled, only redoubling in effort. She was drooling, and she didn’t care! It was only now, only the dick in her cunt, the pleasure radiating in her body, her mind clouded by lust and pleasure, and eyes full of stars. He tensed, and slammed inside, howling. She moaned, an intense orgasm taking her, as his dick flared, the scales nearly horizontal, raking her walls, nearly stabbing them, and locking him inside, as spurs upon spur of warm semen was shot, pressed inside her womb. She fell on the ground, drooling as she gulped air, too weak to move, the aftershocks of the orgasm still here. He gave a bit of a tug, and she hissed, as his scale refused to let go of her vagina. He growled in apology, raising her on his laps, embracing her from behind. She huffed a laugh.  
\- First fuck, best fuck, never human again.  
He growled in amusement, settling the blanket over them.  
She woke when he got out. Cum was dripping on her leg, a sharp, musky tang. He seemed smug. She swatted him, but cuddled closer.

The winter was full of fuck. She woke every morning with cum dripping everywhere. In fact, he dropped his pants in the den. And not only was his hung, but he filled her with so much cum that she sometimes sported a cum bump. He was always so smug when it happened. His favorite position to take her was on her knees. He could slam inside the hardest and play with her tits easily. He loved touching the old emplacement of her tattoo. It always got her hot and bothered, remembering the first time he fucked her, taking away the mark, freeing her, and claiming her at the same side. And he knew it, always so smug.

Spring was coming, and she was getting big. It wasn’t a cum dump. It was too hard. In fact, she knew it was eggs. And she couldn’t wait to get it out. She didn’t want children, but she knew scraggy were raised by the tribe. The snow was starting to melt, when the first contraction hit. She cried out, and Scrafty was at her side in an instant. She winced, another coming, before feeling the first eggs go down, and she cried out. It was so big! She pushed, and pushed, until it come out. Another followed, and another, and another. The fifth got out, and she sagged in relief, as they were taken to the nursery. Scrafty patted her head, as she was slowly falling asleep.

She woke, and got out to clean herself. The eggs hatched a few weeks later, young scraggy joining the hordes. She smiled, patting her womb, already full with a new clutch. Spring and summer where perfect to lay a clutch, wasn’t it?

Over the years, no one really knew why, but the scrafty and scraggy grew in numbers, creeping ever closer from the city, taking territory after territory. The back alleys were invaded, human pressed inside the inner ring. They talked about a Scrafty abnormally big and strong, and a human woman, stealing and knifing anyone who was on her way, striking fear and superstition in the different gangs.


	9. Hydreigon and poachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poacher because of debt, she fell on a violent hydreigon in a cave. Only he decide to consume her in a different way than normal for such a violent pokemon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was sitting on my computer for the last week or so, and since I've done scrafty, I also gave it to my partner to correct. A bit short compared to the others, more smut than not, but, well, enjoy! And hey! 4000 hits!
> 
> Lethée: Fuck off Frying, ya need to stop writing this stuff when you should be sleeping

She worked as a poacher, not really her choice of career, but, well, when shady debtors were after your ass, you accepted to follow their orders. Not like she has much choice. Its beat being sold off as a whore somewhere in gray city, or feeding the magikarp, or even worse, being sold in spare part. So, here she was, climbing an annoying high mountain to go capture pokemon. A few grunt and goons where around, with tranquilizer guns, and a little pack of mightyenas at their side. Their where to find relatively powerful pokemon for the underground ring. And this craggy mountain, filled with cave and nest, were said to shelter dragon type. Always in demand that type. Oh, well. She reached the entrance. The expedition leader made sign to fan out. It was dark here. She flicked her flashlight on, scaring a group of zubat. She blinked, trying to keep an eye on significant marks. A few claw mark and head imprint, but old, at least a few weeks. She sighed, continuing exploring. They got a few gigalith, bringing them in the main cave, under watch by a few guys. She took to the gallery again, in hope to actually find anything useful. A roar shook the underground, and she paled, running to the exit. She was passing in the main cave, near the entrance. Only a few goons were still conscious, their mightyenas heavily injured. And standing over them was a Hydreigon, teeth barred. A tail swipe sent the last guards flying. She stilled, as a head pricked in her direction. She slowly backed up, not breathing. He surged forward, and she fell backward, scrambling to get away, the massive pokemon over her, sharp claw on her sides, heads growling, a bit of saliva falling on her. She gulped, petrified in fear. The two head clamped on her arms, and she cried in pain. He didn’t tear them apart, like it could have done. But it clamped hard enough to not allow her to move, arms straining. It dragged her out, as she tried to retain wince. Hydreigon were know for being violent and dangerous. The rough, uneven ground under her, as she was dragged on it, scratched and burned, scrap and abrasions starting to collect. She blinked when they got out, sun high. It crouched, head bowing a bit, attenuating the strain on her shoulder, before she cried in pain, as it jumped, taking to the sky. She was only hold by its jaws and her bones, the earth defiling under hair. She was so high! If it dropped her, she would be dead. She pressed her eyes shut, reciting prayers to Arceus.

It stopped on a ledge, the entrance of a cave. He dropped her inside, and she winced, blood running the long of her arms, from the prickles of his fang. She seemed still alive, for now. The hydreigon seemed to evaluate her, nosing her, fang and claw clicking around her. She stopped breathing when it growled, raising its claws to her clothes, raking them across, letting scratch all over. She squirmed to get away, immobilized when a paw ended on her stomach, claw kneading the soft skin here, crushing her under the weight. She paled, finally seeing what was happening. A massive dick was unsheathing, blue scale and black spike, violet line from tip to base. He let the pression on her stomach a bit, and she scrambled back, before two head clamped on shoulders, raising her and shaking, deep menacing growl vibrating in the cave. Tears were starting to gather, as she was brutally dropped on her knees, tail curling under her hips, raising her, as the head clamped her arms, tugging, until her legs were parted, her arms sprawled on the ground, tits rubbing on the ground. The tail tips, rough fur and cool scale teasing her entrance, rubbing. She reddened in shame, as she reacted, slickening up. Tears were rolling when she cried in pain. He just got in, all his length in one go, and she couldn’t breathe, clenching and heaving, trying to force him out, only for him to get out, racking her walls, making her cry again, spines catching on the fluttering muscle. He growled, and she sobbed, tits scrapping on the ground as she was sent forward. She could see the bulge inside her, event through the tears, tips pressing against her cervix, and he bottomed out, she howled in pain, as his spine flared once, twice, before reaching a position, where it could scratch her inside and get out easily. Her legs were parted wide, as he slowly took a better position, scales rubbing against the back of her thighs. He trusted once, twice, and she whined in pain. He was too big, too big for a human, stretching her too much. She felt like she was going to be split in two, impaled on it, vagina tearing apart. But he didn’t care, hammering faster and faster, starting to pant over her, like she was panting, both in strain and in response to the stimulation. He growled triumphally, as he bottomed out violently, spine flaring, ropes of cum being shot inside her. She sighed. It was over, she could… she was sent face in the dirt as he started again to hammer. Why?! It should be… she cried when he bit on her shoulder, blood trickling at the back of her neck. It seemed to entice him, slamming even faster inside, hammering with abandon. And she was starting to get hot. The first moan surprised her. The second too, but she was starting to get lost, not only in the sensation, but in lust, a cloudy mist of need, need of being full. She was panting, not in strain, no, in pleasure, in want! She trusted back, as blood trickled down, creeping the long of her tits, falling on the ground under. He came, he bit, and she came too, white taking over, and she whined for more. He provided, biting harshly. He came, she came, he bites, and she came again, tangy blood mixed to musky semen and smell of sex. He came, and she howled one last time, falling forward, as he kept trusting inside.

She woke looking pregnant of tree month, cum caked on her legs, bloods on her arms and torso, pussy aching. She took a breath, sex still permeating the air, and she felt herself getting hotter in response. She whined, pussy clenching for something. She squirmed, pressing on her belly. Not a drop of the cum inside fell. A growl, and she turned to see the Hydreigon. He jumped on her back, and she fell, tail rising her hips, and slamming inside. She howled. He bites, and she was lost in pleasure and lust.

She didn’t know how long passed. All that she knew was that she was covered in bites, blood and cum, and she looked heavily pregnant, cum sloshing around. Hydreigon brought her food, berries and natu, that she ate raw. The smell of blood was so enticing, so… exciting. She didn’t know when she has become like that, couldn’t really ask herself, the haze of sex and lust always so heavy on her mind.

She was being bred. Feed and fucked until she was full of eggs, milk leaking of her breast. The violet slime on his dick made sur she retained every drop of cum, only breaking apart when the eggs were formed, making her leak all the cum everywhere in the cave. A few weeks later, she gave birth for the first time, howling as the little beast got out. They were small enough to explore the little tunnels leading inside the mountain, and down. They could go, and she could be bred anew, legs parted the instant the last deino found the exit. Every bite made her moan and pants, always ready for more fucking. Yes, she didn’t know about debt, but breeding? That, she knew, high in the mountain, hidden in this cave from any collectors and poachers.


	10. Shiftry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abnormal storm near a forest, sent a woman to investigate. But a dark wind follow her....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote that yesterday, or well, this morning, when I should be sleeping, but that's for weak!  
> I wrote smut when tired, so, People, thanks my partner, she's an Ace!
> 
> Lethée: That you wrote in english, okay, that you mix french inside, no surprise, some japanese words? Why not, but russian and spanish? You don't even speak the fucking language!

Abnormal storm and strong cold wind were ravaging the Ouest of Broceliande. She was sent to look what was causing the abnormal weather pattern near the gigantic forest. Since the chance were high that an ice or plant pokemon was responsible, she was given two pokemon, a Simisear and a Talonflame. She hoped she wouldn’t have to use them.

She was walking in the forest, seeking any traces of abnormality. She didn’t find anything, even after three days. She sighed, starting to pitch her tent, in between the large trees.

The further she got in the forest, the taller the trees gets, the foliage becoming denser, obstructing the light. She didn’t show how unsettling it was for her, a child of city. And the wind who rustled the leaves was ominous.

The wind was abnormally cold, and the more it happened, seeming to follow her, the more she thought it was a pokemon that was the cause of it.

Two more days, and she couldn’t take it anymore. The leaves were always rustling under the effect of a chill wind. It was driving her mad.  
\- If one of you fuckers is still following me, I swear to Arceus I’m gonna torch you! She growled, reaching for a ball. A gust of wind sent it flying, and she winced at the impact on her hands. She reached for the second, only for it to suffer the same fate. She blinked at the white fur who fell before her. A smirk, and she groaned, back hitting heavily against the trunk of a tree, as she was sent flying. The last she sees was the approaching form of a Shiftry, as darkness claimed her.

She woke at the top of a massive tree, a platform hidden by the twisting branches and heavy foliage. She tried to stand, only to be hold down by the vines around her. She tugged a bit more, but couldn’t get any leverage. She sighed, resigning herself to wait.

The shiftry finally came, crouching fae to face with her.  
\- What the hell do you want fucker?  
He smirked, fan touching her face an instant, before the vines moved, slithering around her. She squirmed, tried to get out, only for them to creep under her clothes.  
\- What the fuck are you…? They writhed, and her clothes were shredded. She was naked. She started to fear, seeing the tendrils of woods and plant crawling on her skin reaching further.  
\- What are you doing? She asked in horror, sick realization dawning on her, as one tendril plunged in her cunt. She tugged with all her strength, trying to get out, crying. A look of annoyance crossed its face, and a large vine passed on her mouth, gagging her, muffling her cries. The thin tendrils inside her pussy was still crawling inside, pressing at the entrance of her cervix, butting against it several time, before spearing through, making her writhe, as another entered her ass at the same moment. She was sobbing, in shame and embarrassment, holes stuffed by the vines controlled by a pokemon. She cried in pain, when little sphere passed through the thin tendril, opening her cervix further, and dropping in her womb. Seven of these things were put inside, before the tendril creeped out, plunging inside her ass, joining the other, fusing together and swelling, stretching her innards. The vines that curled over her body tugged, repositioning her, fusing partially with the trunk on the side. She was held up, legs parted, arms immobilized against it, back to the bark, her ass full. And it seemed so pleased. It came forward, fan caressing her boobs an instant. She reddens, as her tits stiffened. It smirked, approaching even further. And then she sees. The brown thing between his legs. Hard and stiff, textured like rough bark, oozing a greenish precum. She paled, but couldn’t go anywhere, strapped to the trunk like she was. The tree elevated him a bit, so that he could have the best leverage to fuck her standing. He slammed inside. She howled, and arched back. His dick was rough, scrapping her inside, and big, stretching her wide. She was full, and with misty eyes, she could see the bump he made inside her, as he started to pump into her. She was crying, tears tracking down her face, as she was taken by a pokemon, and her body was responding. He came inside, and she hoped he was finished, only for him to continue, still rock hard. He seemed annoyed that she didn’t came, twisting his hips and flicking on her tits. She throwed her head back, howling when he touched her just right on her clit, as she came. He continued to hammer inside, coming and coming. She lost count, how much loads were inside, how many turn he took. He stopped when the sun was setting, going elsewhere, letting her dripping of greenish cum, still strapped standing to a tree. She sobbed, trying to ignore the vines who curled closer on her members.

He came back at the morning. She was hungry, and thirsty, but he didn’t care, slamming his length inside, taking her violently all the days. When he let go, she felt weak, and her belly was aching.

The third day was a horror. She couldn’t see straight, weak of hunger and thirst. She didn’t see the vines starting to fuse with her skins, as he fucked her hard.

The hunger was a bit abated in the fourth days. She was fucked wild, and she wondered where was his colony. She didn’t see any seedot.

She was aching, and thirsty, and she was panting. He seemed content, slamming inside, as she howled in pleasure.

She was hot, so hot, and so thirsty. He was smiling, as she took his dick inside, clenching for more. When she was full of cum, she wasn’t so hot and thirsty anymore.

This night, her inside clenched. It didn’t hurt anymore, but she was so horny, panting at the simple glance of his dick. He gave a triumphant roar when slamming inside. She close her eyes in pleasure, as the vines covering her mouth slithered back, and she moaned for more, as he dragged his dick back for one more turn.

She didn’t know what was going on, but she was panting, aching for something. She wasn’t hungry or thirsty anymore, thank to the vines fused in her body, nurturing her, but she needed! She needed something inside her. She could feel her womb writhing for more cum, and she howled in need, unable to move. He fell down face to her, and his dick slammed inside, making her cry in extasy.

She was full of his dick, full of his cum, as her belly was rounding and swelling, but she still needed more.

Her breast where big, and getting only bigger. He slapped them to get the milk out, and she panted in want, and need of more, a thing he granted her, unloading all his semen inside. She was white with cum inside, white outside with milk, but even so, she needed more.

The first ray of sun was hitting the tree, when she moaned. Something was coming! Her womb writhed a bit more, before pushing, and a seedpot fell on the ground, followed by two others. She was panting, and moaning all along, attiring Shiftry, who put the little ones in a dip near. Two vines curled around her tits, sucking. She was moaning, the pokemon looking pleasured on the side, as she was milked, and milked, and still kept gushing the white liquid, slowly filling the dip for the seedpot, watering them. He slammed inside, and she moaned.

Everyday, she gave birth to more seedpot, watered with her milk, and everyday he gave her more cum to conceive. He was so proud of his broodmare. She was so fertile. Planting the womb seed to make her receptive to his seed, allowing her to breed her every day. Only three days was needed to conceive a seedpot, and he made sur to water her womb every day, so that she was always growing some. And the milk was so much better than water. Truly, he has chosen well to start his colony.

Inside the Broceliande forest, the more prolific seedpot colony flourished. The shiftry who lead them was know for his elusiveness, escaping observation. No one knew where his tree was, but many rumors existed on it. None talked about the woman half fused with it, full with cum and seedpot, and still crying for more as she was milked, watering strong pokemon.


	11. Bewear the caring one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young orphan became friend with a caring Stufful, who will carry on to become a loving Bewear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEELLLOO! A new chapter, who is posted by Lethée, since she should have finished to correct it. So, like, I discovered stufful and bewear, read their pokedex page, and well, I was bored. Seriously, do I have to get the boring teach who barely know their lesson and contradict themselves? Sorry, rambling, anyway, enjoy!
> 
> Lethée: English conjugaison is confusing. I don't understand how your times work. I barely understood how my own works, but hey. It should be relatively mistakes free. If someone want to point out oblivious one, your welcome.

Nora has a rough childhood. An orphan, who lived in a community home. They looked after each other as much as they could, the children with ratty clothes and used things, given to them by charity. School was a nightmare for them, but they held firm, presenting an united front face to child cruelty. Being called unwanted was, but the barest of the bullying dished their way. They learned. Learned to hide, learned to escape, to disappear in the back alleys and forest, place that regular children were warned off, but that, for them, was their blood and life. Shifty people, sure, but more welcoming than the outside world.

She, herself, was particularly good at disappearing into the grove. It’s where she encountered her best friend. It was a Stufful. An annoying one who tried to get her berries. She relented and gave him some, after seeing his annoyed flaring breaking the trunk of a tree. It was safer for her bones.

He continued to come, every time that she hides here, doing her homework, nosing again her pocket, seeming to hope for more berries. She took to keep some on her, so that she could do her homework in peace.

Soft paws padded on the ground, helping himself in the little berries pile, before the same paws were pushed on her back, making her jolt, and crossed out her homework. She glared at the offensive cub of fluff.  
\- What do you want endless pit?! I have to turn that in tomorrow!  
A cute growl, as his eyes widened, seeming to glisten.  
\- Don’t even….  
He butted his head against her shoulder, making her wince. That was gonna bruise. He was stupidly strong for his size. A louder whine, and she rolled her eyes.  
\- You want scratch?   
He responded by jumping on her knee. She sighed but started to stroke the soft fur, scratching near his ears. He made a low satisfied growl, nearly a purr really. She enjoyed doing that. It was softer than anything she ever owned or touched. It reminded a bit of the fluffy teddy that some child has, the type she used to be jealous of, before learning to not want much. It was better this way.

He started to get cuddlier, plopping next to her, a warm and soft weight against her legs or back. She enjoyed the soft fur, as he let her treat him like a cuddle toy.

She was running away from her detractors, a bunch of boys who though they could bully the orphan freak. But they were persistent, and weren’t afraid from the forest. She didn’t know if it was courage, stupidity, or the fact that they were in group, but these bastards were still behind her. And they have grabbed stick to better chase her. She slid under a upturned root, hearing them crouching under it, as she ran at the tree, feet connecting to the bark, letting her grab the thick branches, hoisting herself in it, climbing a bit higher, until her muddy and faded green clothes blended with the foliage. The boys arrived under her tree, and she stilled, hoping that they wouldn’t look up. No such chance. Why, oh, why did the only time they thought of doing so was now?! They started to throw rock and woods pieces, laughing and jeering, taunting her, and she could only clench her teeth. She couldn’t even retort, because they will report to her parent, and turn it at their advantages. She winced, when a rock hit her temple, barely missing her eye. They laughed even louder, only to be cut by a loud growl. A pink and white flash, and a flailing Stufful jumped out of the bushes, missing one by mere inches, creating a small crater. He ran after the boys, who ran away, terrified by the seemingly wild pokemon. Stufful pursue them for a bit, before coming back. She jumped out of the tree.  
\- Thank Snufful.  
He whined, putting his paws on her knees, as she sat herself, letting him nose her temple, licking the wound, making her laugh.  
\- That tickles! She complained, trying to push him away, no such luck, he was stronger. She settled to pet him, hands running in soft. She let him do as he wished, apparently assuring that she was fine before dragging herself back to the community home. The matron, an old orphan herself, sighed when she see her, asking a elder kid to fetch the medkit. She hissed when the alcohol touched the wound, flinching back only to still at the stern look the matron gave her. She was sent to bed with strip on it, and a stern warning. The elder kids told her to come their way next time.

Stufful became a bit clingier, seeking her at the edge of the forest, even walking her back. He growled the rare times her bullies decided to follow, reminding them that he was dangerous, and that they weren’t welcome.

She grew up, Stufful too. She worked hard at school, she needed the good notes to even qualify for sponsorship. It was annoying, truly, that orphan was forced to go through so many hoops to even qualify for trainers or teaching programs. In addition to that, she took a part-time job to pokemart. It was mindless work, but it payed, so, well. She didn’t have as much time to go in the forest now, so Stufful took the matters in his own paws, tracking her and joining her. The first time he showed unannounced to her work was fun. She thought she was going to be fired, but finally the manager was comprehensive. He even gave a helping paws sometime. He liked to help and showcase his strength, by helping push heavy box. He was ridiculous, really.

When she was eighteen, and finally off the system, both scholar and orphanage, she was retained in a professor program. She was supposed to go to Viola city to encounter an assembly of searchers. She would then have to pass test, and she did well, she could be offered a place as a research assistant. She already has her bag packed, with basic cooking gear and a tent. She has a bit of money saved up for food and travel expense. Once again, she is annoyed by the difficulty that being an orphan posed. She said her farewells, before going to said goodbye to Stufful. He refused to let go, clamping on her legs. She tried to dislodge him, only to wince when he tightened further. She sighed, thinking it over. It would be really tight, but she could do it.  
\- Fine, fine. Do you want to come with me then?  
He nodded eagerly, clambering over her back, settling on her shoulders, sitting atop her backpack. Well, good thing that she took a travel backpack made for hiking.

The travel itself wasn’t that hard. She traveled by foot mainly, between the train stations. She camped outside the city. Many has camping ground for traveler nowadays, and basic facilities. She took advantages of berries she found on the way to lower her food expense. Stufful was an effective radiator, sleeping atop her, letting her use him as a teddy. A breathing one.

She reached Viola city, the fields of purple flowers all arounds in full bloom, the scent infusing the air. She was glad to not be allergic. She found the town hall. Others aspirant were around, and she tugged self-conscient of her second-hand, a bit too large on her skinny frame. Many were well clothed, seeming to want to make a good impression. And the one who were laxer at least have fitting and news clothes. Stufful whined in her ear, trying to comfort. A Professor that she knew walked on the make shift stage. Professor Goldstreak have such distinctive golden hair even at fifty or so years.   
\- Ah, welcome. To all the trainers and aspiring researchers, to the program. Myself and fifteen others of my colleagues will choose from you all an assistant. But before that, a written test. From here, we will eliminate those unsuitable, before proceeding to the next part, which would be a practical. So, if you could take place next doors?  
The doors opened to reveal rows upon rows of desks and chairs. She was nervous, between a rich kid and an arrogant trainer, that she recognized from the arena of her city. The top was given, and she turned the papers over. The question were… not easy, but not exactly what she was prepared for. They were situational, giving a situation and asking for how she would proceed, and why. Some motivations question. Why choose this path, what subject caught our attention, and others that seemed a bit unrelated. But, well, she learned street smart, and she could see that the test served to give an evaluation of their personality, temperament, and knowledge. You don’t want an aggressive or abusive professor too take care of pokemon. The test was ended, and she turned it in, before going out. Many go back to the hotel, or go grab a bit to eat. She sighed, pitching her tent on the ground. They were nearly eighty to have passed the test, and barely fifteen slept in a tent. She really needed the internship and more than that, sponsorship. Her economies were coming to an end. She could hold for a few more days by stretching a bit, rice and pasta, with whatever berries she could gather. She should try cheaper protein. Maybe chickpea or lentils.

The next days, they reunited again inside the hall. The professor called name, telling them to go wait next door. When her name was call, she hastily grabbed her bag, as Stufful trotted happily behind. They were informed that the forty or so passed the first test. They were led to an enclosure, were many pokeballs.  
\- A pokemon is inside every balls, you have to take care of it for three days, and document its personality, habits and quirks.  
They took each a pokeball, before tossing it. She waited her turn, before plucking one from the bag. She blinked at the pokemon who came of her ball, the grey body and long red tail, as it seemed to float in the air.  
\- Ah, a chimecho. Quite rare in these parts. Treat her well.   
She nodded absently, reaching a hand, as the pokemon chimed a dual tone, before wrapping her tail around her wrist. She smiled bemusedly, as she seemed to let herself be dragged like that.

Reaching her camp, she saluted her neighbor, a young man who partnered with a Luxray, and having ended with a bonsly. She started to prepare food for herself and the pokemon; She clicked her tongue, as her berries kept disappearing. She was about to chide Stufful, only to see chimecho plunking them with her tail. She chided her, hiding the berries, making a mental note to go picking more of the little fruit. She took note of the dexterous tail.

She learned quite a bite about the seven tone that chimecho used to communicate, as she let herself float by the wind. She just kept going in her regular activity, keeping an eye on the pokemon and keeping tract. Stufful did play with the other, but seemed a bit jealous of the attention. She just laughed and patted his fur, dropping more berries in her basket.

They gave back the pokemon with the notes on the third day. The next days, only twenty aspirants were left, as they passed interview. They discussed with the different professor, responding some personal question, and exposing their motives. In the end, she was picked by Professor Blackthorn, a somewhat rough man, who specialized in study of dark and fighting type, and their societal behavior. She clicked with him, and he seemed eager to take her under her wings. She understood, really, he didn’t exactly hide his scars, he has a harsh life too.

She settled in the new life quite easily. She was able to afford a little appartement not too far from the lab, even tough she was rarely here nowadays. After a few months of learning basic, she was sent all around the world to observe and document pokemon. Sometimes, she was accompanied by the professor, especially the first times, but the majority of the times was alone with Stufful, sitting on hard ground or hidden in trees, observing. Taking notes. A year have passed, when Stufful evolved. It wasn’t much to be celebrated, thought. The tyrogue they observed took offense to it, punching the tree, making it shake quite violently, and dislodging her. She winced, impacting the ground hard, rolling to evade pokemon trying to sludge her. She scrambled backward, notebook clenched in a hand. Stufful jumped on the purple pokemon, growling and flailing. She looked at the fight, Stufful being a real demon, biting and hitting. She couldn’t do much, she was a human with regular bones, couldn’t really take their hits. Finally, finally the tyrogue fled to take car of his injuries, as Stufful stood proudly, growling at the retreating back, bristling. She strokes the fur, who slowly got down. He started to glow, light radiating of his shape, slowly changing. She snapped her hand back, as he grew, and grew. With a roar, a Bewear stood before her, arms opened. She dodged the attempt to an embrace.  
\- Sorry buddy, but I like my spine intact. He looked deflated. She patted his arms, smirking. And hot damn, he was tall, easily towering over her. Don’t worry, once you control your strength, you can hug me again. He seemed eager now, nodding. She shook her head, deciding to call it a day, and send her report.

It took him a few months to learn control, hugging tree, and frowning when it splintered under his massive strength. It was… mildly concerning for her bones. But quite useful. He often carried her or her bag now, and she took delight in it.

She was cold, why did the menfoos chose to seclude themselves in that frozen mountain? Oh, right, for training. Her teeth were shattering in the tent. Bewear encased her in his arms, his warm body and incredibly soft fur. She sighed, burying herself closer, the rhythmic beat of his heart luring her into sleep.

It became common for her to sleep on him, like a gigantic teddy coupled to a soft mattress. In truth, it was even better than her bed, back in her flat.

She was stressed out, she was writing a paper on strength training and fighting pokemon protective instinct, using a wide range of strong pokemon like machamp or Bewear. But not matter how many times she passed working on it, she couldn’t shake the thought it wasn’t enough, wasn’t good enough, that’s something was missing. She raked her hand in her hair, sighing. She flinched when arms slide around her. Bewear was behind her, trapping her in his arms.  
\- Bewear, enough, I have to finish this paper, and… what are you doing?! She asked, as he held her up, going out. She tried to wiggle out, only for him to tighten his grip. She let herself go slack, knowing she wouldn’t win. He sat himself down, still holding her against him, rubbing her back as softly he could. It made her slowly wind down, realizing how tense and tired that she was. She sighed, turning to face him, eyes slowly closing, against her better judgement. He let her sleep on him. She woke up feeling resourced, and surer of herelf and her work.

It became a ritual, every time she was too stressed or skipped sleep, he would take her, and made her wind down, making sur she actually slept.

She was writing her thesis, and she was supposed to finalize it for the end of the weeks, and she couldn’t… couldn’t fail this. She needed to finish it, no matter the cost. Needed to prove that even an orphan like her, not even a trainer could become a professor if they wanted. Arms circled around her, and she snapped.  
\- Not now Bewear! I need to finish this, and WAH! She yelped, as he hoisted her up, going to their shared room. She tried to go back to work, the instant he sat herself, only for him to growl and press her against him. She kept wiggling, his usual caress not enough to keep her here. He growled, as she refused to wind down, to tense for anything else right now. Well, until she stilled, feeling something starting to poke at her tight. She looked down, confused at what it could be, before remembering that yes, Bewear was a male. She gulped, and looked up. The eyes of the pokemon were dark, and she could see both annoyance, a bit of excitation and lust in it. She looked away. He growled, slowly pressing her into his body, soft fur tickling. She took a breath, reddening, understanding what he asked without word. She squirmed. Sex was good for stress and tenseness, and she wasn’t really fair to have snapped like that. Staring to this document wouldn’t make it evolve, and the poking was insistant.  
\- Do you really want to fuck me?  
A growl and a nod. She took a breath to calm herself, sliding out of his embrace. She slowly stripped, as he sat up, his member standing tall, unsheathed. It was massive. She settled on his laps, looking at his girth. Nearly three times her hand in length, and she could barely circle the base with her two hand. She gulped, shifting nervously, as his dark look observed her. She scooped forward, until the tip was just at her entrance, her front pressing in soft, soft fur, tickling her skin, tits rubbing a bit. His paws held her an instant, before slowly, agonizingly slowly sinking her. She shuddered, clenching her eyes shut, as the tip breached inside, big and only the start, as more followed, and she whined, parting her legs wider. She was stretched open, stuffed by a soft dick, she could feel the soft velvet inside her pussy, who clenched around the length, giving way little by little. He bottomed, and. She. Breathed. She was full, fluttering walls squeezing the massive girth, who sat deep in her belly. She could see the bump he made inside. And he. Moved. She cried, pressing her face in soft fur, tears tracking down, as he was oh so loving, pumping into her, building a sweet rhythm, and she was, she was…. Full and stretched. And loving it, the low burn who let place to pleasure. Every movement made her rub all over him, he growled, as the first moan came, between low hiss and pants. He clenched his teeth, straining to keep control with grunt. He took his time, steady, but the soft and tight velvety walls were so much, so much. He roared as he came, and she sobbed in pleasure, her own orgasm washing over, and she could only tell of the softness all around her, taking over all her vision and body. He growled, waiting for her to get back from her high. She squirmed. He was still hard, even tough she was bloated with cum already. It took her a bit to find her voice, and basic control over her body, still full of hard, velvety dick.  
\- Do you… want another round?  
An affirmative huff, as he ever slowly eased out of her, letting her pussy gaping at the void, leaking white musky cum. She squirmed, uncomfortable, as he turned her over, an arm raising and supporting her hips. She looked back… and was sent forward when he slammed inside. She moaned, as her tits scrapped on the hard wood. He gave a satisfied growl, as he let go, grunting and panting as he took her, forgoing any softness, making her moan with abandon. All she knew was the hard-throbbing length hammering inside, the stretch of her pussy, the pleasure coursing in her veins, sending spark all along her nerves, fur encasing her, trapping her against hard wood, the weight over her, capable of crushing her without a thought, and she was being fucked by it, and she was so… she arched, as he tensed, loads being shoot inside her womb. She sobbed in pleasure, falling forward, as he growled, continuing to move, spurting ropes and ropes of semen. Once he was over, he eased out, letting her a mess on the floor, boneless and well fucked, cum dripping. He looked down on his handiwork, as his dick slowly sheathed back, disappearing in his fur. He rolled her a bit, settling at her sides.  
She woke up bloated with cum, some caked on her legs. She weakly limped to her shower to clean off. She was incredibly sore, barely able to walk, but so at ease. She cleaned the little pool of cum on the ground, before going back to work. Thankfully, she still has a week left.

She passed her oral, and was officially a Professor, changing her name to Hawthorn, from the original Doe. She goes on to became one of the more renowned professor in strength training and fighting pokemon. She was able to teach any pokemon to control their strength, her loyal Bewear at her side. And if she forgone clothes for sleeping, enjoying the soft fur against her skin, if she petted a velvety member when she was stressed out, if she was fucked raw by a caring Bewear, well, they didn’t need to know.


	12. Beheeyem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A supportive Beheeyem for a scared woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wa a request by Kyubeans. It was supposed to be more smutty, but well, it ended a bit more serious than intended. I think it one of my softer sex scene... an shorter too. But well, I'm happy with it, so it's gonna stay this way. I blame the accident of Lethée, and our friend in psychology, that we will call Nyx.  
> The theme aborded are rape and rape recovrery, in addition to unhealthy coping and memories repressions. Sex repulsion should be somewhat realistic, even if it's mixed with trauma.  
> I headcanon that Beheeyem reproduce by mind melding, a bit like the asari of mass effect, particulary as they hold the talent telepathy and synchrony.
> 
> lethée: He send me the draft at three in the morning. I just finished correcting it, and it should be alright. As for the accident, he's a worryhart.  
> Hypnos: That lesbian couple was threathened whith rape to make them hetero, and you butted in, telling then you will cut their dick if they even tried, implying that you were a lesbian too!  
> Lethée: And? I have the knife for it. And the swords.  
> Hypnos: I'm mildly concerned by your love for bladed weapon, but it was still dangerous.  
> Lethée: That's not the first time it happen. Won't be the last. I will support the others letter in the community.

Thanya stretched herself, back popping, after the long hours seated at a desk. Deskjob wasn’t exactly exciting, but it paid for her flat and food, as well as any hobbies she picked up. Mainly video games and books. She stopped by pokemart, browsing for a bit. She reached toward the cherry berries, her shirt slided a bit, exposing the pale scars littering her arms, making her pause. _Dark place, dripping blood, laugh, cold and deep._ She blinked, as a brown hand gave her a bag of the berries, seeming curious. She smiled, and patted Beheeyem on the head, thanking him. He floated behind her, settling at her side. She didn’t see the glow of his hands.

She was hunting gigantic dragon, her character waving a shield and sword around like it weighted nothing. She smirked at the elemental discharge that its mark, before blocking with her shield just in time. She stilled as a roar came from the monitor. _Blue scale, biting and scratching, painful, blood falling, stretching and burning._ She blinked, as Beheeyem reached her, sitting next to her with a drink, seeming confused, as she swore. The instant of inattention has let her character take severe hits. She ran away, chugging a potion. She wasn’t going to be bested by a giant squirrel and a fire lizard.

She was in the shower, hand passing over the lash scars on her back, gift from her father. That drunk bastard. _Alcohol and anger, closed fists and loud voice, yelling and hitting._ She shook her head, trying to get the memories away. The past wasn’t good enough to linger. She was out, and free, and the bastard was… the bastard was…. A crash made her jump, and she swore, throwing a towel on herself, and running out. Beheeyem seemed sheepish, holding the piece of the plate he broke. She sighed, asking him to clean up, making him scramble to do so, as she returned to her bathroom.

She was tossing in her bed. _Dark place, grabbing hand, who hurt and squeezed, as she feebly tried to free herself. Why? Why? No, No, No!  
-_ No! she exclaimed, jumping up, and for an instant, she didn’t know where she was, only that it was dark, and that she could barely breath, that something was holding her down. She panicked, ripping the sheets off her, as she curled inward, trying to breath, nightmare still clinging to her mind. Beheeyem came to recomfort her. She shied away from the contact, and he stayed, just in reach if she wanted to, but offering simply company, as the nightmare slowly receded back. She was lulled back to sleep by the rhythmic click of his lights. By morning, she could barely remember the content of the terror.

She stared at the scars on her hips and stomach. It looked like claw mark. Such scars weren’t exactly uncommon when pokemon where involved, but she couldn’t remember when she got them. Where did she… Someone called, and she dropped her shirt back, answering the phone, letting her falling memories behind to lose herself into work.

She finished late, and it was cold, some snow starting to fall. She let Beheeyem out, as he stood at her side, enjoying the company. Two strange man were at the entry of a back alley, and she froze, hand clutching her chest, as she couldn’t breathe. _Hand covering her mouth, as father stood on the side, grin on his face, counting something, darkness overtaking her. Darkness over…._ She exhaled, the dark hought fading away, and she could breath, chest aching a bit from her hyperventilation. She shook her head. She needed to stop letting her mind wander dark places. They were just waiting for one of their friends. She continued her way home, never seeing the glowing hand of Beheeyem, or his frown.

 _She was on the ground, cowering in fear, curling up to try to protect herself from hard fist. Bruised body and tattered clothes, laugh and jeer, loneliness. A little pokemon, with soft touch and easy friendship. An Elgyem following her, helping where he could. Headache who make a man sleep faster or swing just slightly slower. Not enough, never enough to protect her, but more than anything ever did. He couldn’t protect her, never could, and he was so full of **grief and guilt.**_ She blinked the tears away, staying under the blanket. She couldn’t care enough to move right now. She hasn’t dreamed of the past in a long time. And right now, she couldn’t… cope. Couldn’t even muster a shred of will toward the invading dream of Beheeyem. This one floated toward her, a plate of food trailing behing him. She thanked him, letting him urge her to eat. The food seemed tasteless, but they brought warmth in her, and a bit of life back. She moved along, now that she has started to act, showering, taking her times in slowly brushing her hair, and clothing herself. When she the kitchen, she was more… alive. Subdued, yes, but not as apathic that when she woke up. She got to work.

She woke up feeling dirty, and heavy, and sad, tears in her eyes. She was sobbing, as she threw herself in the showers, scrubbing herself, trying to get the feeling of dirt caked all over off, hand passing against so many scars, so many that she could not remember getting, like she couldn’t remember her dream, only the deep wrongness and terror it instilled her. He found her like that, sobbing in the shower, skin red from scrubbing too hard, place where she broke the skin bleeding, tinting the running water pink. He seemed to sigh, and she stilled, feeling him encroach on her mind.  
\- Don’t! Don’t even think about manipulating that. I can’t… I can’t remember how I got the scars, but I remember the feelings, don’t... just erase it. Stop doing that. Stop… he seemed conflicted, and she growled. I can’t take it. Feeling wrong, being covered in scars, being fearful and afraid, and shying away, and not knowing why, I can’t….  
_You were broken._ Came the bell like voice in her head.  
\- Not anymore. No more than fearing without reason, paranoia and unknow traumatisms.  
He seemed to growl, but she felt the presence recede, and memories coming flooding back. She fell on her knees, holding her head. _Dark places, chains and whip, sold by her father for drinking money. Danky cell and mattress, man taking her, gag stopping her scream, as she was violated, dick, human and not hammering inside. Pack of Mightyna let loose, snarling and biting, knotting her over and over as men watch, stroking themselves. Whip lash and knife trailing on her skin as a man laughed, cum covering her bleeding body. Choking on a dick, as another fucked her ass, hand manacled on her back. A Tauros mounting her, tail slapping her sides, as men jeered, betted on how many loads she would take before passing out. Ramping on her knees, treated like a dog by a master, having to woof or fear the pain, eating on the ground, in a bowl, anal tail inside, as a furfrou took her freely._ I was coming faster and faster, wrenching her fear inside. _Hydreigon head biting on her shoulders to keep her in place, shaking her like a toy. Zangoose holding her hips, claws kneading into the flesh, before reaching over her stomach. Arcanin sheathing inside, and keeping her on his dick for a week, parading all around the place._ She was sobbing, holding herself how she could, finally remembering everything, every scars, every rape that was inflicted on her, and she couldn’t… It was so much. Too much. They took everything from her, no part of her left untouched, and she couldn’t… couldn’t…. A mental sigh, and a glowing hand make her snap her head, snarling.  
\- Don’t even try! You took me three years you bastard!  
He seemed surprised by her reaction, hand reaching for her by reflex, as she flinched away from the touch. His hand fell.  
_You were broken. I couldn’t heal you, so I helped._  
_-_ By taking my memories away?  
A memory washed over her, not her own. _A broken young woman with dull and lifeless eyes, unmoving, bare to the world, as where her scars, scabbing wound and dried blood mixed to cum, from several race. And he had found her, even if it took him year, and it was too late; her mind was devoid of anything. Just enough too mechanically breathe or follow order. So, he took it. He took the broken part and glued them back together, hiding the cracks, tugging older memories over it, using them to fabricate new one, suppressing and replacing the breaking ones._  
She shuddered. She could understand the decision or action. He kept her together, tried her best. That someone even thought about looking for her was more than anything she ever thought she would have. He even tried to help her, and stayed. Stayed at her sides, stayed through it, holding her whole.  
\- And them?  
A grim satisfaction washed over her. _Mind twisting, fang turning back on soft flesh, memories of horror they inflicted torturing their own mind, feeling the pain and despair of their victims. Madness and death swiped through the place, extending outward, as pokemon where twisted to hunt the absentees._  
She nodded, breathing snakingly, slowly uncurling from where she was wound up. She didn’t know what to do now. She didn’t want to forget, the traumas wouldn’t disappear like that, only the memories of the reason behind.

She couldn’t stand being touched anymore, now that the trauma wasn’t suppressed by Beheeyem. Could barely sleep, waking up to nightmare. He tried to take them away, but she didn’t let him. She was too afraid to forget. It was bitter, that’s loss of trust, but he understood, and kept supporting her. She couldn’t smile either, and could barely stand to look at some pokemon. After a month of that, she could barely function normally, the lack of sleep getting to her. So, she took a late-night decision, and called a hotline. One made for rape survivor, those who wanted to stay relatively anonym. They listened, and provided with contact to a psychologist. It helped. Talking about it, and talking with other survivors. Her case was one of the more hardcore, and when the jennies came for detail, Beheeyem was viciously happy to give it to them. Name and place, all of it. People who were thought good, who died in freak pokemon attack, were discovered being rapist bastard. It took her times, and help, to recover. The nightmares slowly faded. Still here, yes, but less vivid. She slowly let him help again, soothing panic attack, and tempering her emotions. It was… a new balance, and a new way of being. She knew her triggers and trauma intimately by now, enough to live somewhat normally.

It was frustrating, that she couldn’t pleasure herself anymore. The simple thought of physical sex rendered her ill, even touching herself was uncomfortable. Sadly, it didn’t mean that she didn’t get hot or bothered, only that she couldn’t cope with it. And it was annoying. Fucking physical need, and fucking menstrual cycle making her horny. She hated it. She was resolutely decided to ignore it, even thought her skin was hot, trying to sleep through it.  
_I can offer a solution if you want._  
\- Beheeyem, what the hell?  
_I’m attuned to your emotions._ He declared, like it was obvious. And it was.  
\- Oh, fucking great. She groaned, hiding her head in her pillow.  
_Indeed. Especially since my solution don’t involve any touching, or semen._  
_-_ How the hell…  
_I’m a psychic pokemon. Do you want my help or not?_  
She thought about it an instant, before throwing her cover.  
\- Why the hell not? It’s not like it can get worse. She mumbled.  
_Get comfortable._  
She relaxed like she could on the bed. She felt his mind against her own conscience, and was about to talk, when a low pressure started to build against her stomach. She blinked. It wasn’t bad. It wasn’t anything physical, devoid from any pulse or warmth, only… information.  
_Correct._  
He was basically just altering her nervous input to create a fake…. She whined, the pressure having lowered. The psychic touch was roaming all over her body, seeming to evaluate it, stopping brief moment on sensible place. It’s when he really started. Her clit was pinched, sending warmth to pool in her bellies, as her tits stiffened, making her squirm. He was just starting, all the nerves in her vaginas being set ablaze, making her arch, as pleasure ran through her body and mind, building fast, as it blinked in and out, making her pant and moans, wave after wave of pleasure running into her body. She squealed, as he found another spot, just under her ear, pression building, and she clawed at the sheet. It was intense, raw pleasure, no needless information, just pleasure radiating from every soft point, and she could only take, and take, getting higher and higher, until she came, sobbing as white danced through her eyes. She slowly winded down, her own smell filling the air. No musky tang, no male sweat, nothing but her, and Beyeehem. She was… safe. She fell asleep on this thought.

It became a new ritual, where Beyeehem would share her pleasure, psychic touch echoing into his mind, before being reflected toward her, building both faster than physically possible. It was their way to show love to each other, between cuddle or just mind speak, mind pressed flush together, entwining emotions and sensation. And she was… happy. It wasn’t conventional, wasn’t the happiness she dreamed when child, and it took so much of her, but, at the end of the day, she has someone who cared, who searched for three years for her, and who ripped apart those who hurt her. He protected her, and made her happy. And that was more than what she dared to hope in this little alcoholic house, hidden in dark corners.


	13. Ambipom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strange aipom is adopted by the child of a farm. Years later, the ambipom repay the kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Kyubeans, you asked for that, wich motivated me to finish writing this, as the half finished version sat on my computer for a moment. So anyway, ladies and gentlemen, pokemon and humans, I present you the new chapter to enjoy!
> 
> Lethée: It was corrected this morning, as it did a great pause between classwork. And just... seven thousand of hit. I really didn't expect so many.

Hazel grew up in this orchard, The Redhill farm, running between the apple and pears trees, climbing them, harvesting the fruits like a monkey, as her parents laughed at her antics, but thanking her nonetheless for her help during harvest season. She was one of the only children inside the community, a bunch of houses scattered on miles of orchard and fields.

She hated school, having to sit still, inside a grey place, made of concrete, when she was accustomed to large expanse of greenery, and relative freedom to roam the vast propriety, hectare upon hectare of trees, and green ground. She felt trapped in the little city. Having to woke extremely early to catch the bus was another bad point in her opinion. But she was needed to go to school, so she did.

The forest was burning, all around, raging fire, encroaching on orchard and field. Everyone was woken up, pokemon and human rushing inside, after dosing themselves on fire, trying their best to quench it, pokeball broke out to catch as many wild pokemon inside, sheltering them form the fire. She remembered running, a tropius behind her, settling as many pokemons she could find on his back before letting him take flight, sorting a new one from the pokeball. A Musdale stamped past her, seedot and boundsweet on his back, as he ran away. She coughed, as a tree fell down. A machamp helped by machokes were cutting trees on the edge, stopping the progression of the fire by creating a void zone. A pelipper and the few polywhirls that lived around where helping the best they could. The fire advanced easily, for not many water pokemon existed so far inland. A hand grabbed her, putting her on the back of a musdale, breaking in a run, as the temperature became unbearable. They continued to urge the pokemon to run, grabbing them or capturing them on the passage, before arriving in the field, earth upturned to offer no passage to the fire. Everyone was covered in south, as a dozen of people reached them, wearing blue uniform, unloading a flock of Pelipper and dozens of others water type, who rapidly joined the effort of the bibarrel family. When morning came, the fire was extinguished. They were exhausted, being looked after by the doctors and nurses. She helped call back the tropius flock, unloading the dozen pokemon each one took. Everyone was a bit singed, but no major injury, nothing who couldn’t be healed. They continued until late in the afternoon, as she could barely stay on her feet, the lack of sleep and all the excitation getting to her. Nearly half of the forest as gone up in flames, displacing hundreds of pokemons. The few who didn’t make it out were buried in the ground. It took week of hard work, and many plant pokemon to speed the growth and recovery of the forest, with few hours of sleep. Thankfully, they were compensated for all the damages. Many has lost all their productions. The pokemons started to reinvest the forest, creating new home. But one was left behind, appearing to have been beaten quite badly. A single aipom, with strange coloration. His purple fur was so dark she seemed black, and the normally cream-colored part has an ashy color. He was whining quite pitifully, so she took it, healing him with a spray.

The only good thing she got out from the fire, outside of the weeks without school, where the strange little aipom, that she named Shad. He clung to her, always following, climbing at her sides in the high trees of the orchard, helping with the harvest. He was agile and dexterous with his tail-hand. Her parents were delighted with the help. He also was a bit mischievous, hiding her things in the tree when he wanted attention. She huffed, climbing to get it, sometime hunting him through the foliage.

She was sixteen, when she set off for her pokemon journey, Aipom on her shoulder, tent and pack on her back. She explored their region, catching and training pokemon, and growing closer with them. She caught a ducklet and a Mudbray, as well as two new tropius. She traveled, battled, won some, lose some, her companions evolved, and she kept traveling. She saw the sea, this vast expanse of water, and climbed the mountains, reaching the cold top. But through all of that, it was still the forest and its trees that gave her the more comfort. She was working on her qualifications in the same time, via online course. She graduated, and kept moving around, trying to learn the more about fruits and berries, so that she could better help at home.

She was nineteen when her phone ringed, as she was flying on Swanna. She made her ground, before responding. She was called back to her hometown. For the burial of her parents. She felt herself go still, as Evanna softly crooned in concern. She felt herself agreeing, distantly, as she go to do the travel mechanically.

Her pokemons where concerned for her. She was numb, and a bit detached, but also incredibly stressed out. The others villagers helped her settle the inheritance and orchard. She was week in, the harvest was soon on her, she barely remembered the contract her family has with who, and she needed to keep an accompt to. The tropius were settled on their own forest ground, and their fruit wouldn’t be ripe before the end of the harvest, so it was that in less to worry of, but now, she needed to harvest the fifty or so acres, alone. And she also needed to go sold to the market next town over. Evanna as settled in the little pound near the farm, Musdale was lent to one of her neighbors, who kept tree others. Only Ambipom was still around. She was checking the book account, trying to make sense of her father awful writing, when two hand settled on her hips. She looked down to see it was his front paws.  
\- Not now Shad, I need to~ she startled when his tail-hand wrapped around her, and hoisted her off her chair, before carrying her to her beds, settling on her, hand forbidding her to move.  
\- Stop it Shad, I’m not… she stifled a yawn, her body betraying her lack of sleep and stress, as he caressed her. She made one more feeble attempt of protest, before being lulled into sleep.

She woke up with the sun, and set to work. She worked all the day to pluck apple and put it the cart. Shas was at her side, doing the same. When the night came, she was despairing from the slow work. She wouldn’t have the time to harvest everything and sold it. It was bad, and…. And hands where on her hips. She blinked, as he kept nudging her toward the bed, tail-end starting to knead into tense muscle, undoing knot and knot of stress, making her melt in the mattress. She hasn’t realized that she was so wound up. It was… divine. She was barely conscious, to relaxed to really register when tail end slipped in her front. She tensed when they brushed her nipples, before reaching further down.  
\- What are you…? She couldn’t finish, biting her lips to stop a moan, as an insistent brush on her tits make her tense further. He seemed incredibly smug, as he turned her over, hand brushing over her sensible point, black paws catching on the hem of her pants, yanking them hard, baring her to him. He smirked, as she squirmed, tail-hand pushing her shirt and bra off.  
\- Shad, don’t…! a moan got out instead, as habile hand finished undressing her, and a hand flicked her clit. She was panting, tears welling up, under the touch, maddingly precise, making her slick up and up. By the times he positioned himself at her entrance, she was dripping and ready. She looked trough half glazed eyes his length. Humanlike, only larger, massive nuts hanging freely under. She bites down a sob, she didn’t know if it was shame or pleasure, as he entered her, making her arch upward, pressing in the large hand covering her boobs, tugging and flicking. He bottomed out, and got out, dragging against her fluttering walls, who tried to suck him back inside. He snapped forward, balls slapping against her ass. He trusted in and out a few more time, and she realized whit a sob that he was only now reaching his full length, incredibly hard inside her, pulsing hot. She could feel him, deep in her belly, making a bump where he pushed her sex to her limit. He gave a huff, trying to correctly position himself, giving a few experimental trusts every time, making her pants even louder. He finally found it, furry tights pressed against her own, hand grabbing her hips hard, tail hand holding her torso, playing with her boobs and holding her ever slightly up. He snapped forward, and she mewled. He was reaching even deeper now! And going fast, so fast, faster than a human has the strength for. She was moaning and panting now, could barely think beyond the hammering inside her pussy, who clenched and clenched, the mouth on her neck, licking and sucking, the hand tugging and pinching, the wave of pleasure… he bite, and she came with a cry, white invading her vision, and for a moment, she was nothing, only raw pleasure, boneless and bodyless. She came down to the feeling of a still hot and hard dick inside, inside a oversensitive channel, and the harsh pace. She sobbed. In pleasure, and for more, she couldn’t…. she came. A second orgasm washed over soon after, and another, draw out, and he continued to fuck her abused sex, hard and demanding, oversensitivity making her come and come. He slammed inside, making cry, twitching in rhythm with his dick, boobs pressed hard, as he unloaded, rope after rope, repainting her white from the inside. She could feel his nuts deflating against her ass, as she came, one last time, a drawn out one. She passed out.  
She woke up an instant when he got out, receding dick hiding again in his sheath, balls disappearing in the fur. Cum was dripping out of her abused cunt, but she couldn’t care. She was… peaceful.

She woke up feeling sore, ass red from balls slapping, and womb full of cum. She limped to the shower, before readying herself for work. Shad was so smug.

She made a deal with the others villagers. They accepted to turn who goes to the market, earning all of them more time for their work.

Every time she was stressed, ambipom massaged her, before fucking her silly. And if that was nearly every week… well. It was efficacy.

She was on the couch, cum dripping, ass red from the friction of fur and slap of balls. But more that that, her belly was huge and full, full of eggs that she would soon hatch, milk dripping out of her tits, as she panted, so horny. Shad came back at the end of the day, fucking her in oblivion. He fucked her hard enough to make her pass out every morning and evening.

The eggs broke, as did her water, and she was grunting, giving birth to two little aipom with unnatural coloring. A rose one, the female, and an ash one, the male. She smiled at Shad, who kissed her, tongue working inside her mouth, as they suckled on her milky breast. It was the first time she has been pregnant, and if the half hard dick poking at her back was an indication, not the last time.

It wasn’t. He loved her seeing her gravid, with child sucking at her breast, and even better, impaled on his cock.

In the Redhill farm lived a community of Aipom and Ambipom, helping harvesting the red apples and taking care of the tropius. The woman who lived here was a bit of a recluse, but always smiling with her Ambipom, as she came on the market.


	14. Machamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A martial artist who traveled far and wide with her partner, a machop, now a full grown Machamp, both having settled in a gym. Now, they settle in a domestic life, and more....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, that the new chapter, a Machamp, a manly machamp, and a loving one. This one is made of pretty much sex and... sex, for compensing for the last few chapter who may lack a bit in it. Enjoy! ^^
> 
> Léthée: You lewded my favorit fighting pokemon. I just...  
> Hypnos: It was because it's a buff man  
> Léthée: No, it was the first fighting pokemon I caught, in my first pokemon game (pearl)  
> Hypnos: Fine, fine, no more insinuation

Jude was a martial artist, and quite a good one if she says so herself. She remembered fondly the hours upon hours she spent polishing her skills, sweat dripping and body aching, falling upon the mat, and later, upon harsh ground, as she trained in the mountain. She remembered her first partner. Machop, little and determinate, punching rock at her side, training. She smiled, remembering when she could match him in strength, thinking that she could match anyone with hard style. She shook her head, remembering the arrogance of youth. She has to wait for his evolution to turn toward more useful style. She remembered, she was twelve or so, taller than him, and she thought herself all powerful, teasing him, only for him to evolve, reaching her size, and gaining even more strength. She thought it was unfair, that she couldn’t match her best friend, because she was human and female. Even boys started to get stronger than her, just because they were boys, not because of true hard work. Streak of loss, being beaten down on the mats, before she finally let her stubbornness die, and taking the soft and flexible style, learning to bend and weave around the attack, to wind around joints, and twist. But she reached a ceiling, unable to progress further, by lack of teaching, and lack of opponent. So, she set upon a pokemon journeys, Machoke at her side, learning all along, from human and not, from fighting type and not. There was much to learn from everything and everyone. Snake type could teach her to wind and curl, plant type and human working with them taught her plant to soothe the aches and unwind, psychic taught her meditation, and the power of a focused mind. And travelling as she was, she was exposed to so many cultures, so many sceneries, from the tall peaks of mountain, covered in snow, to the deep canyons with hard rock and strong torrent rushing below. But also, dark cave, vast oceans, harsh sun and violent wind blowing sand in the desert, and so many more. And through all, she grew, and Machoke grew with her, fighting, learning. She didn’t want to become a master, or win the league, but she battled against champions. She caught and trained many more pokemon. She didn’t really think that she would settle a day, but an old man, Aqua, let her his gym. He was too old he said, to train new pokemon and trainers. And she was good, well-traveled and well-learned, with strong teams, strong companions. She traveled during nearly ten years, and it’s true, maybe it was time to let go. She was strong. She could battle Machamp now, she could brawl with the best. She could still grow, yes, but maybe helping others grow would be more rewarding.

Her gym was popular now. She has equipment for pokemons and human. A great room with five rings, diverse punching bag, treading mills, punching post, a good thousand ponds of weigh and bench press, usable by human and pokemons alike to train their body. She coached martial artist, or even regular dude wanting to get in shape. Outside, she has a great sandy area, especially for pokemon battle. She teaches children the basic of pokemon battle, as well as letting them battle. She battled travelling trainers too. Some of her pokemon has left her, choosing to travel with some of them. The others didn’t exactly stay around, living in the near wood. They kept in touch, and came battling with her the rare time she did, but they mainly lived their life, some even having family of their own. She felt a bit… lonely now. Life kept going, and she stayed still.

The gym was closed for the night, and she was sweeping the place. Machamp was ranging all the materials. She smiled when he tossed her a pair of gloves. She smirked, taped her hand, put the fingerless glove on, before setting on her position face to him, bouncing on her feet. He smirked, assuming a boxer position. She moved first, sliding under a punch, blocking the jab with her forarms, arm winding around his elbow, hand reaching toward his shoulder, before being grappled by a secondary hand. She flipped herself, forcing him to release her or to pop the articulation. She smirked, hand reaching. He growled, trying to keep himself compact, not letting her slide along. They danced around for quite a bit, before she managed to wound herself around his arm, with a very tight choke hold on his throat. She was wrapped too tightly for him to unwrap her. Instead, he slammed her on the ground, making her wince, the impact expulsing the air from her lungs. She wiggled, trying to keep her hold, only for him to shake her off, sending her skidding a bit. He leaped on her, pinning her arms down. She growled, legs wrapping around his waist, trying to flip herself upright, only for the others two arms to put a choke hold around her throat, locking her head into place. He gave a triumphant smirk, as he held the pose, waiting the customary ten second. He let go, and she took a greedy gulp of air. He wasn’t really choking her, but still restrained her supply in air. He seemed smug.  
\- Yeah, yeah, you won. She laughed, sitting down on his lap, only to redden and look down. A hard bulge pressed against her crotch. Oh. I’m gonna… let you take care of that then. She started to get up, only to be pushed down against him, making her squeak. He gave an amused smile to the sound, making her redden even more in embarrassment. He humped forward, butting his clothed member against her.  
\- Come on, don’t~ a hand pressed against her boobs, playing with them over her sport bra. She glared at him. He was sooo smug. She growled. She didn’t care right now about pokemon and human, only about the competition, between close friend, and she refused to lose. And he knew it too. A set of hand reached to her yoga pants, tugging, and she let him, getting out of the clothes easily, throwing her bra off too, eagerly pressing her breast in his palm, as he pressed his lips to hers. She parted her lips, letting him slide his tongue inside, hand reaching by reflex around his neck. The tongue danced inside, together, and she closed her eyes, savoring the feeling, hand tugging at her breast, a hand on her ass, the sweet pinch and nips at her lips. Too lost in the moment, she didn’t feel him unfasten his belt, not before his dick sprung free from his short, the hard rod nestling against her lower back. She gasped, turning around a bit to observe. Grey skin, human like in shape. And that was where the similitude stopped. He was just too large and too long for a human. She squirmed at the sight. It was so big, that she couldn’t even imagine that inside. He was smirking at her look, as she finally took in the four heavy bawls, seeming full and ready to go. She gulped, rubbing her thighs together. Two hand reached for her waist, slowly getting her on her back. She looked up, at the huckling mass over her, and she couldn’t… couldn’t really feel anything but lust and love, toward her partner, who seemed more than happy to fuck her. The tips pressed against her entrance, and she forced herself to relax. He breached, spreading her wide, and she winced, parting her legs further, trying to accommodate for his monster of a member, as he slowly fed her inches after inches. She breathed through as he bottomed out. Breathing through the burning sensation and mild pain of being stretched so wide, she blinked away tears, giving a weak smile to his concerned grunt. She looks down, and gulped, trying to hold down a moan, as she wettened further. Well, apparently, she was turned on by massive dick in lither body. She could see the bulge he made. And not just the outline. He sat near her stomach. A hand caressed her face and she turned in the touch. A few more quiet and soft moment, the time to be ready, to fully stretch around the behemoth, and he pulled out, until only the tips remained, held an instant, before going in. He took a few more slow drags, before getting out, letting her cunt gaping, trying to squeeze over nothing. She whined, the sound cut by him slamming forward. She panted in response, as he started to build a rhythm, hard and fast, pounding into her. He got her first moan by twisting her tits, making her arch into him, and after that, she couldn’t stop, moaning with abandon. Hands roaming around, lips latching over her breast, sucking, nipping, her neck, biting and licking, hand twisting, pinching, flicking, as she came apart, sobbing his name. She felt his smirk against her neck, as she went boneless. It took her a bit to get motor control back, as he continued to hammer inside, ravaging her. She came again. After the third time, he was holding her flush against his body, rock hard muscle against supple flesh, toned stomach to defined abs. he growled, as she was to lost to really care about the competition, clawing at his back, panting and moaning for more. He was twitching more and more. She panted, as her lips caught on the side of his mouth. He growled, and slammed inside, pushing her breath out, as he swelled, becoming even larger, and she howled, as she was ripped apart, ropes of cum after cum being shot in her womb. She was panting, riding the high with him. She was panting, belly slighty more rounded, full of cum. He eased out, letting her spill on the ground, as she lay here. She was sore. She was going to walk with a limp for a bit, but the muscle aches should be minimal, she has enough training to take it. Machamp took her off the ground, and she blinked. He was still rock hard. Right. Two set of balls. She squirmed.  
\- Do you… want a round two?  
He nodded eagerly, and she squirmed. She didn’t want to left him bothered and achy. Well, him for a penny, in for a pound.  
\- You chose the next position?  
He tilted his head, before sitting on a bench, putting her on his laps. She was a bit too weak right now to bounce with her own legs. His lower arm set took hold on her hips, and slowly sunk her on his dick, and she was breathless an instant. The position let him go even deeper than before. She shuddered, touching his outline, winning a huff of pleasure, as she slowly caressed his cock through her stomach. She was impaled on it. He raised her out, before simply dropping her, to slide down on him, her walls parting easily, sucking him inside, as he slides so easily, thank to her wetness and his own cum still dripping out. He smirked, as she was pliable, letting him fuck her, for his own pleasure. He wrenched a few more orgasm, before filling her. She was in a boneless state when he ended, and gently eased out. The aftershock of so much pleasure, and such a delicious fuck, letting her without worry. He took her in the shower, cleaning her out carefully, hand touching her with tenderness, before tucking her in her bed, and going to clean downstairs.

She woke up to food, and machamp back in his black short. She was limping, and wincing a bit. She may be flexible and trained so that her body could take abuse, he still did a number on her. She thanked him, and he rumbled a good day. The day passed easily enough, her limp easing out during the day. She told people that she messed when fighting with machamp, trying her choke hold. They bought it easily enough. She was at the counter, having finished her accountability, everything was closed off, the glass doors closed by the grid, and the windows by the shutters. She stretched, only for bumping against Machamp. He was close, and he took one more step, pressing against her back, having only a few centimeters on her.  
\- What are you doing? She asked as muscled arms winded around her waist in a hug. A hard bulge rested against her back, making her squirm. A hand slipped in her underwear, making her whine of surprise.  
\- Wait, wait not in front…of~… Of…. The glass doooors. She has to bite on her hands, as a meaty finger entered her, two hands on her breast, lips on her neck. His fingers were thick. One was a bit bigger than two of her. He slowly worked the one inside, pushing her sport bra up, letting her breast hang free, foundling them. She tried to muffle her moan. She was just in font of glass door! Gated, but still… a second digit entered her, and she threw her head back against his shoulder, as he smiled, butting her closer from the desk, pressing her waist against the hard wood. He worked a third fingers inside, and she sobbed. Too big, too much. He curled in just the right way, and she came apart, drenching her pants and panties. Her legs were weak, couldn’t hold her weight, neither could her arms on the desk. She was just held by the hand on her tits and the hand in her cunt. He slowly eased out, before bringing his fingers to his lips, licking them with a content hum. She sank on her knees at the sight, unfasting his belt, and tugging his short down. She nearly got hit by his dong. She wrapped her hand around, pressing a finger against the tip, looking at the precum who oozed. She explored his member, with her hand now. She could barely wrap her two hand around his girth. And the length… nearly three times her hand, from palm to tips She was… entranced. She has fit all of that inside of her. She has taken this monster, and still could walk. She brought her lips up, slowly licking the tips. Precum exploded on her tongue. A musky tang, but also slightly spicy, like adrenaline running in her body during a good fight. She liked it. She licked all the length, learning all the crease, foundling the heavy balls, that fit in her palms. A hand was on her head, petting her, letting her explore. She opened the wider she could, taking him inside, hand stroking the base, as she breathed through her nose. Meditation and breathe technique were not only useful in battle. She hollowed her cheeks, tongue sliding along the underside, bobbing her head along. She suppressed her gag reflex, but still made sure she didn’t take him to deep. She liked her throat intact, and she knew her limit. He groaned, and she smirked, humming. It was the end of him, as he came, pushing inside. She couldn’t only swallow, taking the thick creamy glob. He eased out, as she coughed the last gulp, hazardly shot in her mouth. He was still rock hard, and with a growl, he hoisted her, taking her in the gym, before putting her face down a bench press. She, by reflex, caught the bar, holding herself up. He ripped her clothes off, slamming inside with a pleasured growl, making her pants. She was so wet that he didn’t have problem to get inside, didn’t mean that the stretch was easy. He was taking her by behind, her pants at her ankles, and bra pushed up, a hand reaching, pushing digits in her mouth, as he got hammered. The bench was being slowly moved out, by the force of his trust. She panted and moaned, taking and taking, unable to move without being sent sprawling. She came twice. A third time when he bit down on her neck, making her cry, and one last time, as hot seed gushed inside, twitching cock deep in her. He eased out, and she was useless, letting the soft attention and care as he washed her, before setting her down to sleep and cleaning.

The next day, the day before the week-end, where they will be closed for two days. She fought him for half an hour, pinning him down twice, but he always broke free. When he finally pined her down, she barely has the time to said a comeback, that he ripped her pants and underthing in one go, slamming inside, making her squeal, as he started going at it. She came, and came, gushing, as he took her twice on the ring floor. Only, this time, he didn’t stop at two rounds. Oh, no, he kept going, hammering her on the press bench, and taking her against the counter desk, tits scrapping against wood, cum dripping everywhere, as she panted, moaned, barely able to stand, only hold up by his arms and his cock speared inside her cunt. She was helpless, and she loved it, the raw burning and pleasure. An instant of clarity between the seven and eight rounds, against the wall, back scraping against concrete.  
\- We aaare… goooing… To have~ to clean. She ended with a moan.  
He gave a smirk, and she blinked. She didn’t… he pulled out.  
\- Don’t even….  
Cum splashed over all her front, hot and sticky. She glared, cut by a sharp twist of her clit, making her fall apart. He took her more. She was unable to form more coherent thought, as he painted her white. Every two shot were on her. She could feel it running everywhere, on her skin, on her legs, dripping from her cunt, that was gaping. He slammed inside, taking her to the shower. He fucked her and cleaned her in the same time, hot water and cold air alternating, driving her made with pleasure and contrast. Once clean, he took her to bed, where he fucked her one last time, on soft sheets. He laid at her side, as she loss consciousness, unable to take more pleasure, after the sex marathon.  
She woke up with arms wrapping around her, tight and muscled, but also soft and warm. She buried into a hard chest, sighing. She could barely feel anything. A bit of cum was caked on her leg, from the last two round. Now that she could think, she has to admire is stamina. So much better than human. The times he emptied a set of nuts from his cum, the seconds where full, effectively letting him have no recovery time, and have sex marathon. Though, his behavior has been… strange, over the last tree days, since he won. She yawned, and decided to get back to sleep.

She woke up to food. She also made a quick research over Machamp mating habit. It was fighting, then fucking when adrenaline was still high. They chose mate that were evenly matched in term of strength, letting the male prove they were strong and could provide, and then, proving they were virile, able to satisfy them on the sexual plan. She squirmed, realizing.  
\- So… I’m your mate now? She asked, unsure  
He growled, wrapping his arms around her, all four, and nuzzling her neck. She patted him.  
\- That’s… not so bad.  
He gave a pleased rumble, who devolved in a round of sweet and slow sex, minding her own aches. He was so intentioned toward her.

She moved a bit stiff. Her stomach was a bit tight. Not much, but enough for her to feel it, and rendered some twisting move with her abs difficult to pull off.

She has a bump. Not noticeable unless you were looking for it, but it was hard to the touch, moving around when she pressed on it. Machamp came with the laudry basket, as she was looking in the mirror, and made an excited sound, reaching to her belly lovingly, hand reverently cradling it.  
\- Machamp, what is it?  
He huffed, rolling his eyes, before making a sphere with his hand. She frowned; Why a round shape inside her…. She paled.  
\- An egg?!  
He nodded, seeming pleased, as she paled further. Shit. Pokephilia wasn’t exactly well viewed. Human like pokemon where relatively accepted, but it was still a stigma. And she didn’t want people to know about it.  
\- Well, we got a month of vacation left to take. I can make p a training excuse.  
He nodded eagerly, as she started her research. Human-like pokemon has a 10 to 15% of chance of impregnating human, field type as a 3% chance. Which mean a field human type as a 13% to 18% chance of impregnation. That was in normal time. Seeing as Machamp heat are triggered by mating ritual, that they have done, and that’s doubled their chance of impregnation. She was already showing a bit. Two months for the eggs to be formed. Thankfully, her slim build, and toned muscles helped to hide it. She took a month vacation, when she would enter her last trimester.

She was big, belly distended by the eggs. Machamp give birth from one to three child every time. She was also so horny and hungry. Machamp did the food and shopping to the near village. He loved to bounce her on his laps, and she felt so full, his massive member stretching her to her limit, in addition with the eggs, she was stuffed full by him, his cum, his dick, his child, and it was so perfect. He tugged on her breast, milk leaking everywhere, as she moaned, her back against his chest. He pulled out at the last moment, covering her stomach with his seed. She groaned. He loved doing that. He snickered, slamming her back on his length, as she loses herself in pleasure again.

She was sleeping when her water broke. She didn’t really feel it, but he did, his dick getting drenched suddenly. He pulled out, waking her up. He took her to the bathroom, settling her in luckwarm water. She groaned, contraction hitting her. She breathed through it, squirming uncomfortably. When the dilatation was over, the eggs broke, and she whined, punching, as the first Machoke fell in her canal. Machamp held her hand, panicking as she crushed it, swearing at the effort. It was fucking painful! She panted, as the little machop, so little fell in the water, rapidly caught by his father; She thought it was over, only for contraction to start again. She groaned, but pushed. When the second, and last, was out, she collapsed in the water, waiting for the eggs and amniotic fluid to be expulsed. Machamp was cradling the kids, and helping her drying and limping toward the couch, letting her lie on it, before giving her to nurse. She let the two hungry mouth latches on her tits, suckling, making her sigh. Machamp smiled softly, before taking care of the rest. He took them so that she could rest.

The little terror learned to walk in two weeks, running around and fighting between each other. She glared at Machamp.  
\- Next time, condom.  
He snorted, giving a nod.

They didn’t. She took the pill, and took care of their child, together, training them, until, years later, they found a partner, departing with their trainers. And when the last was gone, Machamp closed in, making her shudder, as he grinded against her. Oh… maybe it wasn’t that bad. She could take a liking at raising child with him. And making them. She added, an instant before losing herself in the lust.


	15. Beast Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The creation of the Steaming Apex  
> Three girls mate of legendary  
> Or how I interpret Entei pokedex page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeee'reee back!!!  
> So, life go hetic, again, got stuck on Suicine part, for a long time, finally wrote it! I don't fucking know what I'm doing for school, since I can't get info, and I don't sleep in worry, so here, I finished it. Enjoy! leave kudos or reviews, and if you got a pokemon idea, give it, maybe I'm gonna put it on the list! ^^
> 
> Léthée: Yeah, let's just said confinement is hard, and we're stuck in the same apart together. We could have gone home, since we live on periphery, but really not worth the trouble. So, yeah, we're driving each other mad.  
> Anyhow, it's 1AM , It should be fine errors wise, but i recently discovered that my computer did auto-correct randomly, so... yeah, should be relatively errors free, but if you find any, tell us, we're gonna correct it. The twelves page were a bit hard.

Not many tales survived from the old eras, before human really started to develop numerous tools and trades, learning to tame the world all around. But the tales of the creation of the Steaming Apex, a great volcano, riddled with hot springs and thunder strike remained. It said to have be raised by Entei, Suicine and Raikou, in a fit of rage. Or so the stories said. The true was so much more.

* * *

Gale was a hard woman. Calloused hand from drawing bow string and thrusting spear, from hunting and tracking, trying to provide to her weakened community. Sweeping disease took much from them, killing three quarters of the inhabitant. But through that, she still got her Manectric. He helped her, stayed at her side, as she learnt to hunt for food, pointing her to good berries gathering spot. And for a few years, it was enough, the village slowly recovering. Until the bandit came. Slaughtering theirs tauros and milktank, killing anyone in their path, pillaging the house. They fought, at best they could. But they were better armed, better protected. And they lose. She was the last to escape, alone. Manectric fought until his dying breath. She helped guide the rare survivor to the next village, to warn them. And when they settled, she took off. She refused to let the death of her best friend, her only family, unavenged. She tracked them, following the trail of death and slaughter, helping when she could in the aftermaths, be it by giving food, or herbs to heal. Finally, she reached them. Thundering voice, gravelly laugh, sleazy face, illuminated by the camp fire, as they drank and drank. She kept to the darkness, creeping in the bush, silent on her feet. Her knife fell in her hand, as she caught the sentry, hand muffling his scream, as she slit his throat. She repeated the motion with the others ones, hiding the corpses easily under the brush. She got a third one who get up to pee like that, before switching to her bow. The poison who covered the tips of her arrows would guaranty a successful kill. She drew her arm back, aimed, and let go in exhaling. It hit true, ebbing itself in the back of the head of the apparent leader. They jumped on their feet, a bit clumsily with the alcohol, only for her to kill two more, before jumping back and find a new shooting place. They have a disadvantage. Their eyes were still used to the relative light of the fire. She shot again. One down. Moved. Shot. One more. Moved. They were becoming incredibly tense, unable to locate her, and predict her movement. She downed the one who ran forward with a knife in the back. Stupid. The last fell begging, begging to be spared. She took a vicious satisfaction to put him down like a dog, the same way he did all his victim. She was ruffling trough the bodies, getting anything useful out, money, tool, rations. She tensed. The air was eerily quiet around her, and she could hear the slow breath of something behind. Turning slowly, hand on her knife. Piercing red eyes were looking at her. She blinked, warily. The Pokemon was massive, taller than her by a head and a half. His yellow fur held stripes, put it was definitely not a shiny arcanine. The creature padded trough the slaughter, before stopping face to her, looking down, and she tensed further. Sharp fang, sharp claw, thunder creeping on his back. She held the stare, before a rumbling voice echoed in her head.  
“You did this”  
\- Problem? She asked, defiant  
“No. It save me work. But for a human to kill a human…”  
\- Don’t lug me with them! She spat, anger rising under her skin. They killed as much from human than pokemon. He seemed to smile, feral, and satisfied.  
“So, if I were to invite you to hunt them with me?”  
\- Yeah. I would be down for it.  
“Good. Take your thing, you’re leaving with me.”  
She decided it was safer to agree. She filled her bag fast, before getting suspiciously on his back. He took off, and she held for her dear life. He was fast like lightning.

They settled in a rhythm, one who took her all over the world, hunting people who hurt pokemon and human alike. If she sees the bias he got toward the electric ones, she said nothing. She did enjoy hunting as his side tough. Creeping around, killing from a well-placed arrow, and when think turned tough, lighting strike her prey down. He was always so smug when he has to help her like that. She rolled her eyes in response, going to take her arrows back. These things took time to make. She learned more about herbs too, healing injured people on the way. He always huffed when she helped human, but she glared in answer, recalling him that she didn’t care when he helped pokemon. He sulked after that, if he could blush in embarrassment, he would.

She was feathering arrows, Raikou longing not far, eyes closed, and head posed on his paw, when the sky gave a worrying rumble. She groaned, seeing the cloud who started to gather. And they needed to stay around to get to the group they were hunting too. She gathered her supplies, as he opened an eye.  
\- You won’t stop the rain, will you? She asked, tired. He gave an amused huff, as she mumbled in annoyance. You know of a cave nearby?  
He shook its head. Great, she was going to search a… the sky broke, a veritable downpour, making her swore, as she ran, Raikou behind her, amused.  
She was soaked when they got into the cave. It was a bit cramped with the hulking mass of the tiger, but she make do. She was stripping, hoping to not get a cold, still dripping water everywhere, when a warm tongue licked her. She squirmed in response, as a bit of electricity tingled on her skin. He gave one more lick, and she shivered, biting her lips. That bastard focused on it, licking again, making her shudder. He continued to give her a tongue bath, lingering on every sensible zone he found, until she was panting, slickening up in answer. She glared.  
\- You ass, you’re doing it… she stopped, biting down a groan, as broad slightly raspy tongue touched her breast.  
“I am? Well, I don’t see much of anything else to do, so…”  
She groaned at his drawled answer, as she was getting really bothered from the ministration, and he knew it, could smell the tantalizing scent of female arousal who gathered between her legs. She gave up. Fuck it, the rain wasn’t going away soon, she was achy with need right now, and he was proposing.  
\- Fine, you smug bastard. She growled, getting on her knees. He took a moment to look at the tanned skin revealed for his enjoyment, the firm ass, well-shaped, the little scars littering her steady arms, the corded muscles here, and the powerful shoulder. Yes, indeed, that human will do. He positioned himself, front legs ending in front of her shoulder. She took a shuddering breath, as he humped lazily against her belly, cock slowly unsheathing, making her close her eyes, as she got a bit worried. Now fully erect, the tip of it reposed near her second ribs. He was just… massive. Before she could second guess herself, he entered her, and she winced. The tapered tip breached inside without problem, stretching her. She parted her legs wider to allow better access, trying to breathe through it, as he fed her inches after inches, her walls struggling to widen enough to accept it. He bottomed out, and she was full, uncomfortably so. He let her a bit of time to adapt, as the novel sensation of being stuffed with dick, before getting out, as she tensed in surprise, a moan escaping. He gave a smirk against her neck. She sobbed as he started to thrust at a slow pace, letting her feel all the barbs, and every spark of electricity traveling them, making her tighten even more her deliciously tight cunt. She took it splendidly, arms trembling in the strain to hold her up. He decided it was enough when she tried to talk, and slammed inside. She cried, and he growled, starting to hammer, building speed, an untenable rhythm who let her a wreck. Her arms buckled, and she fell forward, and he gave a low purr of contentment, as she sobbed at the new angle, letting him pound into her pussy even harder, even farther. She was sent jolting forward, tits rubbing on the ground, only stopped by his front paw, as she was pressed against them, and she couldn’t think further than the soft fur rubbing against her back and thighs, pressed on her shoulder, the powerful trusts behind her, the beast over her, rutting her. She came with a cry, white flashing in her vision, cunt tightening over the barbed length, trying to lock him in, only for him to rip out, and continue to hammer inside. She came again, as he locked his fangs on her neck, holding her in place. She was sobbing, pleasure having taken over, and he was satisfied, the human under him rendered in a bubbling mess at his dick. He slammed inside, and came, semen flooding her, as the spines flared, locking them in place, and forcing the cum forward, in her womb. She was in a seizure of pleasure, orgasming for several minutes, as electricity was discharged in her nerves, and heavy loads bloated her belly, still tingling with energy. She finally collapsed, only held by the dick in her cunt. He slowly got out, settling at her side, as she heaved, trying to recuperate, cum flooding out of her red and gaping pussy. A musky, positively bestial, odor filled the air, combined to the smell of crackling thunder and storm. She could barely formulate a coherent though, so well fucked she was. And she was beautiful like that, fucked silly, cum dripping. He growled, coming closer. She was his.

* * *

Shula never really cared for her village. They were full of superstitions, of gods. Her parent fell ill, and none helped, for they will be healed by the will of the gods. She prayed and prayed, every day, every waking moment. And yet, she ended alone, as they decayed, and died. They said it was their fault, that they didn’t pray enough. As if they could, drifting in and out of awareness like they did. And then they shunned her, because she was the child of the non-believers. If her village wasn’t at the foot of a volcano, with dragon and fire pokemon all around, she would have left a long time ago. But it was too dangerous to cross the woods. So, she stayed, because it was easier. But, well, maybe she should have gone off, she thought bitterly, as she was herded toward the top of the volcano, wearing a heavy collar, four men escorting her, each holding a rope bound to her collar. She didn’t exactly have any chance to escape. Two more men kept the rear of the procession, bow at the ready. Obviously, the one sacrificed to appease the volcano god would be the orphan. The heat of the moving magma underneath was unbearable, her eyes drying up, making her blink. The ledge where she was put, forced on her knees, in a praying position, overhanged a pit of magma, a long fall before ending in the burning heart of a mountain. She could barely listen at the speech from the head priest, and the clamor of exalted reverence behind. She snarled. Pitiful bastard. Sacrificing others in the name of inexistent god. She looked at the sky, blue, distorted by the heat, even from here. She huffed, as a hand was put on her back, cursing silently the nameless gods as she was pushed, and she was falling, searing heat rushing past her, as melted rock came closer and closer. She closed her eyes, one last mental wish, before… A sharp tug, and she was flying. She opened her eyes in shock. She sees warm red eyes, like ember, and a six-sided star colored by fire. She blinked, as she was put on the ground, far from the mountain, far from the village. Warm growling voice echoed in her mind.  
“Do not fear human, I will not hurt you, at the difference of your kind”  
She snorted. That was a way to put it.  
\- Fearful human full of superstition, sacrificing others to absent gods. What kind is that?  
“Indeed. No God should ask for the sacrifice of life”  
\- Name Shula. You?  
“I’m known as Entei, the sacred beast of Fire” he rumbled, seeming amused.  
She gave him a dubious look. He huffed a laugh.  
“We do not ask sacrifice. It’s something human come up with all on their own. What do you want to do now?”  
She shrugged, the fact finally catching up to her. The only place she ever knew was this village.  
\- I guess I’m gonna wander around? Don’t know where. It’s not like I’ve got somewhere to be.  
He nodded, before huffing.  
“Well, you can come with me. The villagers did gift you to me. And human hands are good to heal. So do their voice to warn.”  
She was wary, but accepted nonetheless. She didn’t have a choice, did she?

Traveling was such a novel experience for her. Entei delighted in showing the human new place. He also took a ruthless advantage at the fact she could talk to human. He needed to let the various volcano explode, or they will only build pression and strength. Pokemon were smart enough to know what his presence means, and perceptive enough to feel the precursors signs. The humans were… not. But with a human voice, and a legendary pokemon at her back, they listened, and go. Oh, a few wanted to stay, but a menacing growl from Entei, and a few head slap by wise people generally put these idiots in place. His job was easier like that. And the human was amusing. He let her explore, and she shared what she discovered. Often delicious food. Other time senseless idea, but it made her happy, so he let her be.

They were high in the mountain, and she was shivering in cold. She may have gotten some furs to protect herself, it didn’t do much against the howling wind and the snow everywhere. She stayed close to Entei, and his radiating warmth, but even like that, the sharp wind still was freezing her. He needed to get down in the lava pit, and she wasn’t exactly lava resistant, so he asked her to stay in one of the caves. She nodded, hiding in a bundle of furs to protect herself, and starting a little fire. Thankfully, the wind couldn’t reach inside. He promised to be quick.  
When he got back, his human was shivering, tips of fingers starting to become blue, teeth shattering away. He nosed her, and she pressed against him, making him have a crooked smile.  
“You know, I know a way to get warm faster”  
\- Ye-yeah? She asked, seeming curious.  
He purred, fang catching into the fur, making her fight him a bit, before letting him expose her to the cold air of the cave. She shivered, but not for long, as warm paws and sharp claws slide upon clothes. She reddened, realizing what he was doing. But she was cold, and he was so warm…. She shimmied out of her clothes, and pressed in soft fur, warm and nice. She gave a contented sigh, relaxing, muscle untensing under the effect of warmth. Well, until something pocked her. She looked down, at the hard-cream length who stood proud. She could see the crimson ridge on it. She blushed.  
\- Oh. That’s… what you meant.  
He gave a rumble, rubbing a bit against her, making her squirm a bit. It was hot, warm and comfortable, and… she groaned, shifting position, and he gave a smile, as she offered herself to him. He looked down, at the human under him, ass rubbing against his crotch, as she held herself on her knees. He peered in her eyes, and she blushed further, adverting her eyes. It was enough.  
“Thank for your trust”  
\- Don’t make it more embarrassing, please. She pleaded, reddening even more.  
He laughed, low and gravelly, as he positioned over her, front paws settling before her shoulders, hips moving a bit, before the tips of his cock found her entrance, staying here an instant, as she started to tense from apprehension. He growled, nipping at her ear, making her squeak, and he took the opportunity to enter her. She groaned. He was large. Larger than what human where made to accommodate. It stretched her, even as he pressed slowly inside. The first ridge caught, scratching outside, as she couldn’t take it. He grumbled, backed off, before his hips snapped forward, making her cry in surprise, and pain. She whined, hiding her head in her arms, as he continued methodically to enter her. He got bigger toward the shaft, and the ridges where uneven, serrated. He bottomed out, and she was sobbing. She was stretched past her limit, could barely breath, and the hard ridge pressed inside, threatening to tear her apart. He gave her a bit of time to adjust to his width, low growl in his chest. He was so proud of her, for taking every bit of his dick. When the sobbing abated, he moved, slowly. Her tight cunt wrapped around him was heavenly, but it was even more pleasurable moving, every muscle tensing to suck him back, catching on every ridge. She was panting, the pain slowly disappearing, replaced by pleasure, every notch rubbing against her fluttering inside, sending spark all along her nerves. He was building speed, her cunt gaping, molding itself around him, and aching for more, letting her a panting mess on the ground. She moaned, as her arms finally gave out, and she crumbled, breasts encountering the cold hard floor. He finally stopped holding back, and slammed inside, making her tits rub on the ground, as she was only kept in place by the paws in front of her, shoulders slamming against it. The hot fur at her back gave a loud growl, as she squeezed him, trying her best to milking. She came with a sob, stars dancing in her eyes, as she didn’t… couldn’t…. He slammed inside, and she cried out for more. He grinned, pounding inside his human, giving to her all the hard dick. She came again, and he nipped at her shoulder. She has devolved to incoherent pleas time ago, and still, he wasn’t satisfied. She could only beg for more, hot and cold mixing, pleasure the only thing mattering right now. She didn’t know how many times she came, but the nip at her neck only spurred her more, and he always provided. She barely registered the thrusts becoming more erratic, but when he expanded, and fire hot cum rushed inside, she came, sobbing in thanks, as his roar shook her and the mountain. With a growl, he slowly got out, and she fell forward, boneless, as cum rushed out of her. He licked her face, settling next the exhausted human.  
She woke up to cum caked on her legs, and warm all over. Entei opened an eye, and he gave a warm smile, nosing her. She accepted the help to limp toward a stream. She could bath in the freezing water without any problem.  
“A side effect of having sex with a fire legendary” said Entei, making her redden in remembrance. He snickered, and dried her off.

* * *

Iara looked at the dirty water of the lac, the muddy rivers who ran across their lands, the foul well of their main place, and the dozens of villagers sick or dying. Disaster as stuck them. At first, it was only a few people falling ill, but soon, it was animals, and then the first corpses of fish were carried by the running stream. It only devolved from here. Mud came, and this foul stench, as every source of water was contaminated with an unknow disease. As the Maiden of the village, it was her duty to find a solution. She set off to the sacred grove, a place where the gods rested, to pray for help. She took with her foods and finely crafted jewelries, as offering.  
She reached the little grove. The wood where dark and deep, but oddly enough, she didn’t feel unsettled or worried by what could hide in there. The entire place felt… peaceful. She breathed in shock when entering the clearing. A stone altar in the center of a pond of sparkling clean water, accessible by a wooden path, water lapping at the side. It was… holy. She could feel it in her bones, the peace and power that impregnated the place. She slowly and reverently made her way to the altar, deposing her offering, kneeling and praying. She called to the clemency of god, invoking name after name, asking, pleading for something. And then, a hush fell over the clearing. Before her, looking into her eyes, where a noble and regal being, blue fur and purple mane.  
“Are you the one calling me?”  
She bowed her head, respect and subservient.  
\- I did. I’m Iara of Mathaniel, and I implore your aid for my people. Our water is poisoned, and we don’t have any more choice. I will pay any price for their safety.  
A hum, as the pokemon walked forward, until he stood right before her, seeming to judge her. A huff.  
“Very well. I, Suicine of the triad, will help. In exchange, you will become my mate”  
Her head snapped upward, aghast. Calm red eyes encountered blue human ones. She clicked her mouth shut, and bowed again.  
\- Understood.  
He crouched before her, presenting his back to her. She climbed on, and clutched at his mane as he took off, paws devouring the ground, miles passing like nothing. Every water surface he touched were purified, mud recessing, stank smell disappearing, plants seemingly invigorated. They finally reached the village. The villagers were respectful, as he purified the river and well, illness and darkness draining away, as clear water forced them out. They all bowed to him, thanking her for bringing a god. She fidgeted a bit, before murmuring the price she paid for it, that he asked for her life, not using the word mate. Sad eyes looked back at her, as the young girl who sacrificed her life for them. They inferred that she was to be a servant to him, for all her life. She did nothing to correct them, as they put in her hand provisions and clothes, telling her to hurry. A last hug, from the people she grew up, with and she was sent away, toward the beast-god waiting at the edge of the village. He huffed, nuzzling her cheek in comfort, when her village was no longer in view. She gave a determined nod, and he took off.

The months passed, as she traveled with Suicine. She was his voice, interceding between him and human. She saw the world, travelling far and wide, distance not mattering for his fleeting paws, eating ground at a godly speed, unrivaled by humans. They stopped in forest and cold mountain, where stream and torrent were born, on the sides of lacs. He hunted and let her cook, keeping an eye on the surrounding when she bathed, and curling around her in the night, warding off the chill. She was confused, but she kept shut about it, until he nosed cheeks as she was looking in the crackling fire, lost in thought.  
“What questions weight you down?”  
She hesitated, glancing on the side, before answering.  
\- You said that… I was supposed to be your mate. But you don’t really… it’s not… she struggled to put it into word.  
“You’re my mate. Mine. Mine to protect and provide for.”  
\- I know, it’s just…  
“Mating is not all there is to a mate. Once we choose, we’re loyal to the death to our mate”  
He was grave, and serious. She blinked, looking away from the profound gaze, reddening a bit.  
\- Nevermind… she murmured. It was stupid.  
He gave a snort, pushing her on her blankets, and curling around, putting his head on her stomach. She took the hint, and closed her eyes, lulled into sleep by the steady breath.

A few more months passed by. She was bathing in one of his glades, in the clear and sparkling water. She didn’t want to, before, it was the place of god, but he told her, that now she was entitled to it, as his mate. So, she bathed into it, when a low rumble made her turn toward Suicine, who was just getting back from purifying a stream no far. His eyes were like a lac, placid in appearance, yet with unknow darkness in it. He came closer. Normally, it wouldn’t bother her, but right now, he has… an aura. An energy different than normal. He stopped on the bank. For an instant, everything was still, before he gave a long exhalation.  
“You really belong in water.”  
She blinked, before letting her gaze drop at her feet, self-conscious.  
\- Well, I’m yours, after all.  
“Indeed.” He slowly padded closer, until he towered over her. His snout nuzzled her throat, fang nipping gently, as a rumble resounded in his throat. “Mine”  
She fidgeted, hand raising to his head, burying into mane.  
\- Yours. I promised.  
He growled, rose his head, making her squeak in surprise, clutching to his head, as he moved closer to the edge, were the water was more swallow. He put her down, before his nose go down, lower, cool and humid catching on her outer lips, making her breath hitch. A broad tongue passed over it, and she felt her knees wobble, hands clutching at the horns to stay upright. He gave a pleasured growl. Paw sending her sprawling on her back, he hulked over her, massive beast of white and blue, so much taller and stronger than her.  
“Mine. My mate.”  
She was breathless before the wonder of the god of water over her.  
“Yours. Yours to take”  
He was growling, the rumble of it vibrating in his chest, and she could only submit to it, as he reveled in the human, his mate under him. She barely registered the unsheathing of his cock, eyes trapped in his. He finally broke the spell, by looking away, and let her catch a glimpse of his dick, so much bigger than a human, and distinctively canine, a pale blue in color. She was turned on her stomach easily, nearly submerged, until she pushed herself on her arms. Her breasts were hanging, tits just touching the water. Paws fell over her, as her shoulders pressed against furry arms. The light was eclipsed by the beast over her, as he slowly dragged his dick the long of her down-lips. She shuddered at the feeling, the little knobs catching on her clit. She bit back a whine, only for a head to be put near her own, eyes, locking with her own. He pushed, tip breaching inside, and she shuddered, as he kept going, feeding her, inch by inch. It was slick with a cool liquid, his precum, easing the path, as she was stretched, and stretched some more, her legs parting more to accommodate the girth of it. Finally, he was balls deep inside her, and she could only give a low whine. She was full, and it felt good, the light burning or the stretch cooled by his precum, the nods all along rubbing nicely inside her. It was perfect. She closed her eyes, as he dragged his dick out, maddeningly slow, letting every knob rub her fluttering wall, stimulating her further, as her cunt gaped, trying to keep it, wanting more. He huffed when only the tip remained, pushing back inside, still so slow. He took her, at this slow, slow pace, letting her feel and take. He enjoyed the human around him, under him. Lightly tanned skin, cream expanse trembling, trying to hold back whine and moan, trying to keep silent. Her arms were wobbling, under the strain of her own weight, and she couldn’t take the slow pace anymore, ready to take more, needing more. She opened her eyes, blinking through frustrated tears, that she didn’t know she could shed. He snorted, tongue licking her face, taking the tears away. She wanted to speak, to ask for this god for more, only to jolt, as he slammed home, the strength behind sending her forward, arms finally giving in, shoulder submerged, pressed against the paws of her mate. Her head fell with a light splash, forehead in cool water, breathing, as he started to pick pace, finally, tits slapping against the water under the strength of the fucking, light wave perturbing the still water, ripples of their mating. He enjoyed it. He enjoyed it greatly, taking his mate here, in his water, letting the ripples tell the stories, letting him stake his claim. And when the first moan broke out, as she couldn’t keep it anymore, couldn’t deny the pleasure that the divine beast gave him, he redoubles pace, letting himself pant, as she was lost in the oblivion if pleasure. She came, tightening even more and he growled in pleasure, nipping at her ears, and she was sobbing in thanks, sobbing his name. She was lost, cool hardness inside, soft furs at her back, water all around, the air warm with the sun, and the water everywhere, as she didn’t know, which part of her where in the air or in the water. She was surrounded. She was surrounded by the divine god of water, and she could only praise him, as she was singing under his power, under his domain. He nipped at her neck, and she came apart, again. She was in water, she was under Suicine, and she was his. The stars dancing in her eyes where thousand of reverberating droplet, and the hard pounding where his claiming. She was lost admist the sea that he was, and the pleasure he gave, when the rhythm changed, just enough to let her focus. He was rutting against her, growling and panting, and more than the slapping of his balls against her, something bigger was at the end. It was hard, and even bigger, adding to his sheer girth. She was panting and whining., both in excitation for more, and worry for more. With a howl, he finally slammed all of it inside, knot stretching her beyond human ability, and for an instant, she saw the stars, in prefect clarity. The powerful divine beast over her, and the human knotted on his dick. Then she was howling, in pleasure and pain, before devolving in pure, raw, unadulterated pleasure, as a veritable spring busted inside her, cool cum flowing, filling her, her wombs taking all of it greedily, rounding from it. She collapsed in the water, panting and sobbing. She didn’t know why, only the pleasure, and, the claiming that has taken place, finally dawning over her. A muzzle nuzzled her cheeks. She was crying, and he was a bit concerned. She turned, kissing his snout, smiling through the tears.  
\- Thank you. It was… so much….  
He huffed. Human and their words. He rolled over, ending on his side, a paw throws over his little human mate. She was pressed against his belly fur.  
“Mating. Now, your mine.”  
She nodded, sleepily. The lapping of the little wave against the bank, ripples of their love-making, lulling her to sleep, as she was exhausted. She was safe, here, under her mate, on his dick. He gave a low huff, settling to protect her.  
She woke up when he deflated enough to get out, cum rushing out, a cool silvery stream. She washed it away, under the proud and patient gaze of her mate. She was nude. Clothes mean so little now. Not when he looked out at and for her.

* * *

I’m sure you’re wondering why I told you that, even thought I’m supposed to talk about the birth of the Steaming Apex, huh? Well, it so often forgotten, but the Bestial trio isn’t immortal. Long lived? Yes. They can live for a thousand years. Now, how are they born, then? Some said it’s Ho-ho who create them. For a particular triad, yes. But not all. They said Entei are born with each volcano. But were an Entei is born, a Suicine and Raikou will follow. Entei is the underground hearth of it, Raikou the thundering top, and Suicine, the plants and water in between. So, let me tell you, how volcano and triad were born.

* * *

The three beasts feel it creeping in, even as separate as they were. The urge and the heat, or well, cool in Entei case. Their brothers have found a mate too, and it was persisting, in the back of their head. And so, when the time came, they took their mates and ran. Ran without stopping, to the place they have created, centuries ago. They ran without stopping, unending the questions of their respective mate. Entei was the first to arrive, an island, barren from much life, but cactus and palms. He padded in the vast cave, reddish rock and somber, if not for the fire he breathed in center. He paced, waiting, as Shula looked on, settling herself in a corner. The place seemed to have been carved with claw and breath, fire breath fast cooled by something. Since Entei was so secretive, or maybe distracted, she decided to trust him. It hasn’t led her astray until now. The next to appear was Raikou, growling under his breath, as gale unmounted him, trying to get an answer, until throwing her hands up, annoyed. She stalked off, trying to cool down, before introducing herself to Shula. The two rolled their eyes as the tense and nervous divine beast, but stuck an amiable conversation, taking pot shot to human morons the encountered. Gale was quite enjoying herself. Been a while since she interacted with humans, who weren’t prey or hurt people. The other woman has fire, unlike the often submissive or shallow women she encountered in her travel, who only dream where to get wed. The pokemon perked up, as a blue and white pokemon made his way inside, a slightly blushed woman at his side. A low hum of welcome, as Iara bowed to the two women. When they started to ask question, she simply rose an eyebrow.  
\- Did they not…? She looked on the side, at the same time that Suicine, both giving a slight disbelieving look to the others two if the triad. They seemed a bit sheepish, looking away a bit.  
“You haven’t explained to your mate why we’re here? Seriously?”  
“It… may have slipped my mind.” Answered Entei  
Raikou stayed silent. Suicine huffed a sigh, as Iara coughed in her fist, trying to hide an amused smile.  
“Well, they’re going to guess soon.” Said Suicine, feeling done with the rest of his triad.  
\- Okay, what the hell? Asked Gale, seeming annoyed at all the secrecy  
“It’s mating season for us” told her bluntly Raikou  
A blink, before Shula redden a bit, and Gale scoff.  
\- That’s what you’re so secretive about? Everyone looked at her. What? She asked with a shrug.  
“Well, seem you got yourself a shameless human” laughed Entei  
“Sometime, I’m reminded how different we are”  
“Fuck off Suicine” growled Raikou  
The three human shared a look, then his a smirk in their hand or looked away, trying their best as not laughing at the three divine creature that were their mate.  
\- So… is someone hungry? Asked Shula  
They nodded, the humans starting to prepare food, under the attentive watch of the triad.  
They were woken up by a heavy and heavenly smell, one that put them on edge, skin over sensitive, chaffing against their clothes, as they stripped fast, their mates ready to pounce, a growl resounding in the cave. They mounted their humans, as they gasped in wonder, hard length penetrating them, and they were stretched wide, sensitive, panting and moaning at the littlest move, as the divine beast hammered away, pounding them in the ground, who rolled and quaked under them. Or maybe it was the strength of the orgasm who tore through them, as they sobbed and cried of pleasure, flesh and fur slapping against each other’s, in a fast-paced rhythm. The smell of a thunderstorm, and the distant crack of thunder, lost in the concerto of sex and pleasure, rain pouring outside, as cum poured inside. It was nip and bites on fragile skins, and tits rubbing on the ground, as they were fucked through orgasm. They didn’t stop or deflate even after coming themselves, continuing to hammer inside, trying to fill their wombs, again and again. Puddles were on the ground, knees and paws digging in the cum soaked floors, keeping at the rutting. It was not enough, as time faded away, an only the body under them, the body on them, the single-minded mating, the want to breed them, to render them gravide mattering, taking over any tought any question. The only instant that mattered was now, and now were orgasms, a unknow number, no one able to keep track, as they seemed to come, one after another, fading in each other. Their voices were raw, raw of begging, for more or names maybe, they didn’t know. The only things they knew were the weight of cum sloshing inside their belly, flowing on their tights, and lubricating their cunt. Howl resounded, roars of triumph, as they came apart one last time, fire flaring, water waving and thunder crackling over the respective pair, raw power, before collapsing, unbale to think or move more, passing out after such pleasure.  
They woke to the heavy smell of sex and scum, each buried in the fur of their respective mate. The beasts were simply reposing their eyes. They opened one, Suicine giving a slow lick to Iara, as Entei nuzzled Shula. The human could barely move with such sore muscles. They looked amused as the soft display of the normally tough Raikou and Gale, as they lightly butted forehead, in a soft touch. It was a slow work, the humans more or less deciding that after being fucked in the same piece, they couldn’t’ bother with embarrassment anymore. It took them a bit of time to recover from the whole ordeal. When they limped out of the cave, they were surprised to see the land radicaly changed. Their cave was at the base of a mountain now. They could hear water running, little pound formed in thunder crater, and stream relying them.  
\- I hear the term world shaking sex, but that’s quite litteral. Everyone turned toward Gale. She shrugged, unrepentant. With a roll of eye, Shula got to clean herself.  
They stayed together a few more day, before each returned to their travel.

They would discover later, a year later, when morning sickness became common, and horny moment, that they were pregnant. Suicine was galant enough to let Iara know for the start. Entei and Shula was a bit comic.  
\- I’m so tired of being sick.  
“Well, you’re pregnant after all.” He said offhandedly  
\- I’m pregnant? Entei !  
“What? I tought you knew, I mean…”  
The two shared a look, before groaning in realization, that, yes, that was perfectly logical, and they didn’t connect the dot before.  
But, Gale and Raikou… well… they were both harsh and stubborn.  
\- I’m so arceusdamn done with sickness!  
“Pregnant women” grumbled Raikou  
Gale stilled, looking at him, looking down at herself and groaning.  
\- Fuuuck. Of fucking course.  
“You didn’t connect it?” asked deadpan Raikou  
\- Fuck you! I didn’t think about the fucking consequences, okay!  
A low grumble and mutter about reckless human. Comment who were later furthered, as she continued to fight, even tought she was starting to show. It’s ended by Raikou dragging her to the island of the cave, and dropping her here.  
Gale didn’t like being confined to the island, but Iara joined her soon, and both helped the island to flourish in the meantime, settling the different pokemon and planting trees. Shura was the last to be confined, the triad coming and going, stopping everytime they could to check on them. If the girls grew closer, getting each other’s off when the horny side of pregnancy made itself know, well… it didn’t really matter. If they wouldn’t exchange their mate between themselves, it didn’t mean that the rules of triad between their human mates was different.  
The last month was hell, to big to safely move, as their partners stayed close, providing for them. When the day come, they were taken to the den of each one. Shula stayed in the cave, as Iara was whisked off in a hidden meadow, were the spring of the water was, Gale taken at the barren top of the mountain, in a little cave, storm brewing over it. The first contraction hit them at the same instant, and they have to wait, breathing through the pain who came with it. Hours later, they were finally dilated enough, and the sky cracked open, downpour and lightning drowning the cry as they pushed, and pushed, until they saw the head, earth rumbling ominously. Finally, they were out. Barely the size of a human newborn, with eyes the color of their human mothers, miniature beast triad. The women sagged in relief, after expulsing the clear amniotic fluid with eggs remnant. Their companions slowly rumbled, licking and nuzzling them, before putting the cub to their breast, were they latched hungrily. It was over. The new triad was born. And the mountain burned in answer, true to its child.

* * *

And so, the Steaming Apex was born. His heart alight for this Entei cub, water flowing for the Suicine pup, and clouds gathering for the Raikou cub. That the true story. But, well, the deformation are here for a reason.

* * *

They stayed here for a year, until the children got big enough to travel. After that, they go their separate way, returning to their travel, teaching to the cubs everything they could. They came together when they could. At fifteen, the cubs go their own way, quitting their father and mother, running wild with their own triads. And one day, the first young have his eyes turn the color of blood. Startled, worried, they ran to their parents, in question. They found them at the top of the mountain, at the place of his birth. A stone slate was here. Gale has fallen, fighting pokemon killer. She was the harsher and more reckless, and she fell first. They cried, mourned, and fire, thunder and water answered to their grief. It was not the first. Human life was fleeting. Shula died next, falling face to angered mob, who blamed her for the volcano eruption, for she has stopped a child from being sacrificed like herself. In the cave above the burning heart of magma, a new slate was put, graved this time only by Iara. And so, only one remained with human colored eyes. Iara was the calmer, a healer, but even here, couldn’t fight against time. She died on the island, her last residence, her remains reposing in the spring meadow. They cried, howling, and storm raged, as they have lost, the last of the human triad. Her slate was graved too, by the girl that Shula saved, a thank, for the woman who sacrificed her life. She will go on, the first founder of this village, the Trifyr, the first inhabitant of this island. And when the eldest triad died, for the first time, they roared, and the volcano with them, exploding, lava burning away this sorrow, until they feel cleaned, until only found memory were left, as they departed, for duties immemorial, until they themselves, give birth to a new triad.

* * *

They said it’s in anger that they created it. No. It was raised in love, and roared in grief. The Steaming Apex has many legends, and this day, I only gave the truth, the one that the time altered and erased.


	16. Tropius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A islander girl and her tropius, Quince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one, shorter than what I wanted, but the start of the Redhill community. I got several more idea of wich pokemon to add to it. And I'm going to do another machamp.  
> léthée: I made the mistake of asking him to help me evolve Machoke in machamp by exchange.

When Cerise was caught, she thought she was done for. But, let’s rewind a bit, and actually get the full story, yes?

She was born on an island. One of orchards, field and forest, intersected of ponds and stream, the sea laping at its greaves. Th population was low, the majority concentrated in the little port, the rest disseminated in farms all around. It’s were she grew up, running wild under the patient gaze of her family tropius herd, Quince always at her side. The tropius was her only friend. It’s not like others kids were around, none her age anyway. This place was lost amidst the sea. Not exactly a good place for a young woman to flourish. And so, she left. A pack on her back, meagers economy in her pocket, finally free to explore the wide world. And exploring, she did. The deep caves, dark and stale, the towering mountain of rock, with their breathtaking sight, the sea, glistening, the glacier, cold and harsh, with strong blizzard, beautiful when the sun hit it just right. The desert, and the wind who blew harsh storm, but impressive in its immensity. The forest, deep and green, bustling with life. But not all was sun and rainbows. Money was tight, and she didn’t exactly enjoy battling. She took work where she could, farmhand or market hand, trying to keep at her study in the same time. She lived from her tent, on the roads. And she liked it. But right now, she was low on food, and lost in the Ancient Grove. She shouldn’t be lost in this Amazonian forest, it was akin to home, but it was big, bigger than anything she ever crossed before. She would ask to tropius to flew them out, but they could only see forest, not even the hint of the border. She grumbled, deeming the day lost, as the night was setting. She pitched her tent, as Tropius settled next to her. She was hungry, but she would have to make do. She needed to economize food right now…

She woke up to sweet smelling, fruity and juicy. Her stomach grumbled, and she put her hand on it, trying to make it stop. Tropius nosed her, before pushing his neck in her hand, offering the fruit that grew here. She knew they were not ripe yet, but damnit, she was hungry! She took it, sniffing it cautiously. She was a bit perplexed as to why it smelled so fine, even tough it wasn’t supposed to be matured, but she ate it nonetheless. The taste exploded on her tongue. Fruity, just enough juice, and so fresh. It was even better than the one she normally harvested! Why the hell did they wait for the end of season if it was so good before? She shook her head, deciding to think about that later. For now, she needed to find help, or connection for her com-y. She packed her tent, and got moving.  
She was hot. It crept along all the morning, body becoming hotter, making her pull at her collar, and rolling the hem of her shirt to let her belly exposed. It didn’t help, and at midday, she was panting, thighs rubbing together, breast tender. What the hell was happening to her? She was achy, and needy. She sat on the ground of a little meadow, gulping a bit of water down. It didn’t help. She closed her eyes with an annoyed huff. Quince crooned a bit, coming closer, his head dropping down to rub against her. She huffed, petting his head an instant, until a tantalizing smell wafted at her, and she whined, need flaring up, her pussy clutching over nothing. She was salivating, as a cloud of lust and want come over her. Quince crooned again, shifting a bit, revealing the length between his rear legs. She looked at it, the source of this delicious aroma. Hard, throbbing, the light brown glistening with pearlescent precum. She rubbed her tights, entranced, and he softly huffed, advancing on her. She couldn’t think much right now, but at this amazing thick dick in her, and she whined. She was hot, and oh so needy right now. She couldn’t care less that it was Quince, a pokemon, she needed it. She stripped eagerly, barring her drenched pussy to him, as she got on her back. He was low on the ground, so it was the best position to take it, to be taken. He gave a pleasured warble, settling over her, tips brushing at her entrance, as the hulking mass shifted a bit. He thrilled, and she lost her breath. He got in on his first try. She was so excited, so well lubed for him, that her cunt took all of the massive length. She whined, tears gathering. It was perfect. She was full, stuffed by the massive dick, stretched over it, impaled on it. She could feel every of its twitches, as deep as he was buried. He moved and she moaned out, as he slowly built a rhythm. She threw her hand up, clutching at the base of his neck. He softly crooned, so proud of the little human for taking all of it, with her small body, nipping at her hair, curling his head next to her. She was taking it, the sweet sec inside her, and she loved it, tits rubbing against the mass over her, back scratching against the earth below, jolting with the strength of every thrust. It was perfect, and not enough, and she needed more. He gave a thrill, and she hiccupped, throwing her head back as he it just the right spot. She cried out, tensing up, pressing against him, tight walls clenching like a vice, and he wobbled in pleasure, as the little human lost herself, getting even wetter. She was seeing stars, and she sobbed, because it was perfect, and he kept going, making her come, and come, and yet, she wasn’t full yet, wasn’t full of the perfect aroma. She was begging, for more, faster, harder, but please, fill her! She has lost count, of how many times she orgasmed, but the frustration that he still hasn’t filled her made her pray and sob out his name. Finally, finally, it happened, a maw at her throat, as he stiffened even further. She threw her head back, crying, spurs of cum being shot, the loads filling her womb. He thrilled in pleasure, before crooning in comfort to his human, who was just getting back, sobbing in thanks, pleasure, incoherent rambling. The tears finally stilled, as he got out, cock receding, and cum dripping out of a slowly deflating belly. The fruity and sweet smell permeated the air. She put her fingers at her lips, taking droplet of cum, still so tantalizing, even more. She brought it to her lips, slowly licking the pearlescent glob, shivering in delight at the taste. A slow thrill, Quince nipping her ears. She kissed his snout, as she fell asleep.  
She woke up in a puddle of sweet cum, and Quince loved around her. She looked around. What she has done was immoral, but… she clenched her tight, looking at her partner with a fond look. It was so worth it, so perfect. It took her a few days to get out of this forest. But she got out wiser. Once she was back in the civilization, she did her research. Tropius fruit were delicious, but served as a heavy aphrodisiac, to feed and provide their mate with. They matured and become aphrodisiac-less when child where here and used to feed them. When they could, when they were hidden enough in the wild, he offered her his fruit, and she took it with delight. She loved being fucked by him. But she loved that sweet cum even more.  
She learned fast how to lick him, how to suck and twist her tongue around his cock, and how to drink the sweet aroma from it, gulping greedily the cum shot in her mouth. But he preferred to be buried into her, her front rubbing against him, and crying his name, praising it.  
She couldn’t imagine her life without this, her pokemon mate. Which us brought back to the situation at hand.

She was on her back, a throbbing dick in her cunt. No one should be here, they were at half a day from the closest civilization point. But, an old woman was here, with a ashy ambipom at her side. She gulped. She was fucked. The old one rose an eyebrow, but detoured the eyes.  
\- Well, I’m going to wait that you’re decent.  
She scrambled for her clothes, before approaching the old ones, subdued.  
\- You’re gonna denounce me, right?  
\- Now, why I should do that?  
\- Because I’m some sort of sexual deviant? She asked, deadpan. She was conscious of the stigma.  
\- Well, so I am child. Responded the woman. Cerise blinked, gaping a bit, before looking on the side at the Ambipom. He gave a smirk.  
\- … Okay… Fine. So, huh… what do you want?  
\- Well, I’m getting old, and I need help. The orchard is handled by my children, but the tropius herd is harder every years to wrangle. And I don’t really any help or heir to my farm. What with the aging of our community.  
\- You’re…. offering me a job?  
\- And stability for your partner and you. She added.  
\- I…. she couldn’t live on the roads all her life, and her island would be too… It was stability.  
Sure, I accept, that’s… a great offer.  
\- I’m Hazel, the proprietor of the Redhill farm.  
\- I’m Cerise.

Finally, getting caught wasn’t so bad, she reflected week later, herding the rest of the herd of tropius, and helping the woman in the market. Warm food, a bed and a grandmother figure. Yes. Life was good


	17. Persian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ranger save a Persian. It only devolves from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What it is? A chapter! Well, not really. It's one of my shortest chapter, written in... oh, barely an hour? I post it without Léthée rereading it. So yeah. Just an idea who hit me. Didn't really have anything to go with it. Barely a situation. Enjoy!

Kate wasn’t one who liked to overcomplicate things. But she did have a knack to get herself into complicated situation. Namely, the Persian she helped out, beating the hunters into the ground. Honestly, they were a pain in her ass, always trying to poach pokemon for their own gain. But, well, she attracted the attention of the Persian, and now, it followed her. Didn’t let itself being pet or anything, just followed her around, sometimes stalking her to her house. If he was tamed or captured, she knew it would have been treasured. Such ludicrous fur, and a well sized crimson jewel. But, well, it was a wild one. It has the predatory stance in his gait, one that domesticated one, for all their grace, lacked. Thought, if he could stop following her when she patrolled the forest, it would be welcome! Seriously, how is she going to explain that to her superior?

She found a bunch of berries on her porch. She twitched, and looked at the relaxed pokemon on the tree branch, tail batting lazily. She sighed. Well. She could use it. She brushed them off, before tossing them in her oatmeal. She was ready for her day, she needed to check the north sector, and the new arrival, a Meganium.

She still got berries every few days, and it still slept in that’s damn tree.

She blinked, and looked again at the ground. A dead natu. She groaned, glaring at her interloper.  
\- Arceus Damnit, I don’t need gift, you bloody git!  
The next day, she found berries again. Well, if it deemed that she needed gift. She was going to need to find the form for either partnership or capture if it continued. Let’s hope it will get tired of all of this.

She was bleeding, wincing as the knife buried in her shoulder. The man above her was laughing, spit falling over her, too happy to have hurt a ranger. She could see the captured pokemon behind him, and the few dead. A howl makes him turn his head, and she acted, fist flying and feeling the distinct breaking of his jaw. The others two were aiming their gun at a Persian, the last one unconscious, back clawed. A deep growl resounded, and they seemed to not know what to do. She moved, ignoring the burning pain, and nailing them with two paralysis dart. They crumbled on the ground, and Persian let them be, preferring to look at her, seeming concerned. She smiled, and patted its head. It huffed, but let it be, before moving out of it. She called the jenny here, and started to free the captured pokemon. When she got back home this night, arms in a scarf, she was tired. Persian was near, gleaming red eyes watching in silence. It kept watch, a presence through all off it. She shared food, since it seemed determined to stay at her side. Yes, she really needed these partnership form. And like, now.

Persian left her to go back to its thing, once she was healed. But every time she patrolled, he was near, pawing on silent feet, following, ever watchful. She finally filled the form to make him her official partner in work. Getting the collar on him was a tack and a half, but it relented, when she barred it to follow her otherwise.

Months passed, with her new partner. Ranger partnership was different than trainer. They only got one, maybe two partners, and they were left to live their life. It was a friendship and work relationship. They didn’t use poke balls, or gave order, only asked for help once in a while. It was back up. But Persian started to behave strangely, especially since she let it in her home. A bit more affectionate, sometimes coming searching scratch. She didn’t think much of it. Until… Well, let’s just said her life became a lot more complicated after that.

She was caught in a storm, as she was checking the east side of the forest, near the mountain. She could barely see at more than two feet of her, the rain was just that strong. She was shivering, when she finally found a cave to hide into. Bad things. She stripped, and fast, trying to get the water out of the clothes. She didn’t feel something amiss, until a low rumble. She blinked, looking back at Persian. He has a focused glare, tail straight. She froze. Straight tail was a sign Persian were ready co pounce and bite. A little wave at the end, still, danger. And indeed, he pounced, sending her sprawling on the floor. She tried to get up, only for a maw to work itself around her throat with a growl. She stilled. He retracted itself, before slowly headbutting her with a purr. She blinked, before gulping as feeling something against her stomach. She looked down. She could barely made it out, but she saw the length unsheathing. Oh. Oh, shit. A rumble, and intent batting at her side, claw half out. She tried to wiggle out, only for the rumble to become menacing, claw unsheathing some more. A lick, and he nuzzled her side, before batting her on her stomach. She swore, pushing on her arms, only to realize her mistake when he mounted her. She stilled at the claws over her squishy belly, as a head got next to her, and he humped a bit against her, trying to get inside, streaking her with precum. Finally, is tip found her entrance, and he slammed inside in one go. She howled, in pain. He was too different of a human. He gave a few tugs, testing the tight pussy around his members, and she was sobbing, feeling the barbs who covered the length of it, catching on her fluttering, as they tried to stretch enough for its width. It was as big than four of her fingers, and twice linger than her hand. And the bards, god the bards, the little spike were… he got out, and she breathed, only for it to be slammed inside, and air slammed out. She was sobbing, as soft fur rubbed at her back and tights, in a fast and harsh rhythm. He was rumbling in pleasure over her, at the tight walls around, and the sobs of the human under him. She was perfect. Her tits were rubbing on the ground, and she was biting the inside of her arms, as pain shifted to pleasure, the constant friction, and the drag of the barbs taking her higher and higher, and she couldn’t’… he bites down, and she came apart, moaning aloud. He purred happily, when she finally became vocal, increasing the pace. He needed to take her, and make her cry and sob for more. Needed to mark her, own her. She was his. She shuddered under him, cunt tight like a vice, before loosening once again. She was lost, the stars under her eyes and the dick ramming inside having taken all coherent thoughts, only pleasure was left, and she needed more. She started to hump back, and it proved the end for him, hips stuttering, rhythm breaking apart, as his thrust became more desperate, running after completion. He bites down, and she cried, blood trickling sown, as he swelled, and cum exploded inside her, filling her womb with the thick globs. She was breathing hard, getting down of the high, and body exhausted, when he let go. She fell unconscious, and he rumbled in pleasure, seeing her so well fucked. He licked her mark, before curling around his human.  
She woke up sore, to a heavy mist, remnant of the rain of yesterday. Her tits were raw from scrapping against the ground, her pussy achy from the fucking. She clenched her tight, just remembering it. She has… enjoyed it. Greatly. Was it a surprise? Oh, yes. But she wasn’t one to lie to herself. She enjoyed it. And she wouldn’t mind at all repeating the experience. But for now… Home. She limped a bit, and Persian was ever so smug behind.

It became more common for Persian to fuck her. She didn’t have a set schedule, but whenever the mood will hit him, he will pounce on her and fuck her right here, until she couldn’t walk. And she loved it. The tense anticipation, the predatory look and gait, the idea that he would take her, by surprise, like he stalked its prey… it was entrancing, and she loved it. She loved her partner. In more way than one. She got a thrill of it, and she couldn’t even bother that it was pokemon fucking her, it was good. It was a complicated situation, and she ought to hate it, but she enjoyed it too much.


	18. Twin Machamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twin and their twin machamp, discovering sexualities and growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back! And alive! Finals in confinement, we loved it!  
> So, originally, it came from the idea that Machoke evolve in exchange, it got a bit away from me.
> 
> Kuro: Obviously, we did not love our finals. Between bad connection, overworked servers, and teachers who don't know shit in informatics, it was stressful, and for me, catastrophic.  
> Shiro: Come on, it wasn't that bad.  
> Kuro: Shiro, you're in a informatic engineering. I'm in a linguistic cursus. And we all know the legendary organization and administration of university.  
> Shiro: Yeah, good point.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy, comment, kudos !

Eve and Eva were twin. And as many twins were, they have their little twin power. A bit more literal than other twins thought. They always could feel each other’s mood, and even sharing their tough, talking telepathically, as long as they were close enough. It made them close. Very close. They grew up in a city, their parent often absents for their work. It didn’t matter much, they have friends, and they could explore the city. The gym mistress, Jude, made sur they stayed out of trouble. She gave lesson to all the kids, about pokemon and battle, and travel. They admired her. She could fight against a pokemon, and she has so many cool pokemon! And her partner, the bulky Machamp was great. He gave them shoulder ride, or simply hoisted them. And he was always calm and good natured.

Sixteen years old! Finally, they could go on a pokemon adventure. But first, they needed to get a pokemon. Jude took them to the outdoors practice land, were a dozen of pokemon were milling around. She whistled, and they all came around. A few geodude and wingull, and a couple of eeve, with a few rarer, like a stufful and a noibat. But the one who attired their eyes, were two machop. They were close, close like Eve and Eva. Jude raised an eyebrow, as the pokemon duo approached, before snorting, taping Machamp, who has an amused smile.  
\- Of course, you will choose twin.  
\- They are?  
\- Well, they were born together, so, close enough. She said with a soft smile. They don’t have a name, you’re free to name these two.  
They blinked, before looking down on the machop. They put their fists on their hips, puffing proudly their chest.  
\- You’re gonna be Blue. Declared Eve, to the one with a bluish eye.  
\- And you’re gonna be Red. Finished Eva, to the ones with reddish eyes.  
\- Well, seem like you have chosen. Take care of them.  
\- Of course!  
On these words, they were gone, free to explore.

A year have passed. The constant travelling, and the regular tag battle, allowed Red and Blue to evolve. In only a meager year, they have gone far and wide. The sea, and some of the islands. Cave of crystal, great forest with tall trees, snowy mountain top and rocky mountain side, were they passed quite a bit of time, their partners enjoying fighting against the rock type who inhabited them. They worked on their online course, and helped were they could to finance themselves. The buffy machokes were in high demand, easily moving heavy charge. But neither of the twin mentioned to the other, the way their eyes trailed after the impressive muscles of their companions. How they appreciated seeing their pokemon exercising themselves. How it got them hot and bothered. They didn’t talk about it, and hide it from the others, because pokephilia was a deviance, but damn, if it wasn’t tempting. As for Red and Blue… well, they well more than aware of the desire of their trainers. They may tease them about it. But they were getting impatient.

Eva was getting water, when arms surrounded her. She blinked as she was lift by Red, repressing the hell out of the arousal that come from it.  
\- H-hey, what ya’re doing?  
A huff, as he grinded her on his clothed length, hardening fast against her. She blushed.  
\- Oh. Oh, do you want~ she was cut by a mouth to her own, broad tongue sliding inside and dominating her. She whined when he parted, smug grin on his face. Shit, that was… she was squirming, only for him to thrust against her, and she whined again, throwing caution to the wind. Just, finally. She let her hand fall, tugging as his short. He growled, slammed her against the trunk of a tree, a hand holding her up, the others yanking her pants and underwear down, before freeing his member. She gulped at the grey rod. A bit larger than a human, but not by much. He let her inspect it, before grinding against her entrance. She wrapped her arms around his neck.  
\- Yes, yes, please, put it~  
He breached, and she gasped, as she parted for his length. He kept going, and let her adjust. It was comfortable, and stretching a bit, and she felt… good. He started to move, mouth falling against her neck, nipping and kissing, and she tried to hold down her moan, as he picked up a slow pace, every thrust making her scrap against the bark, as she was hold up, by a arousing display of strength, and oh, Arceus, it was finally happening. She was sobbing in thank, as she was slammed against the tree, Red racing for completition. He bites, and she came with him, as hot cum poured into her womb. She keened, white filling her vision.  
Eve breath hitched, as she was getting wet. Something from the end of Eva, and... she collapsed, only caught by the arms of blue, as white fuzz overcome it. She cursed, and Blue nuzzled her, amused, as she was trying to get control back on her body.  
Later on, Eva got back, doing her very best to pretend as if nothing has happened… only to be greeted by a deadpan glare.  
\- You know, if you want to hide the fact that you got fucked by Red, you should really keep the connection closed.  
She was blushing, looking anywhere but her twin. Red huffed a laugh, pressing against her, arms wrapping around her middle. Blue gave a short annoyed huff, rolling his own eyes, watching the smirk of his brother. Eve just huffed, closing the books she was reading.  
\- Next time either close it, or warn me, so I could join.  
\- Wait, what?  
Eve rose an eyebrow, as Blue wrapped itself around her, indicating clearly what she was saying. Eva blushed even stronger, as Eve rolled her eyes, and set to work, preparing the food.

A week later, a mental prod jolted Eve out of her thoughts, a warning of Eva. She rose an eyebrow, as the need sipped through the connection, making her fidget. Blue came close, nuzzling her neck, hand groping at her breast. Eva was panting, as Red towered over her, hands pinching at her chest, broad tongue licking and sucking at her throat. Eve breath was labored, teeth nipping at the flesh, cloth straining to hold the erection at her back. Eva mewled in surprise, cold air hitting her fold, a hard length grinding against, coating itself in her fluid, the teasing making her climb higher and higher, the daze of want stronger and stronger. Eve was fuzzy with need, both of the ministrations of Blue, and the daze of her sister. Blue hummed in pleasure, before deciding his partner as enough, yanking her pants and underwear done, making her twitch. Grey digits parted her glistening folds, thumbs against her clit. She breathed, throwing her head back on his shoulder, making him smirk. He let his fingers trace the lips, teasing, listening to the hitching breath. She always was so silent. Red was crying and pleading, frustrated tears, asking for Red to put it in, as he kept to his teasing, the friction not enough. Finally, as she begged, and begged for being “fucked like his bitch, please, please”, he obliged. She wailed, at being finally filled, in one harsh move, as he started to take a rhythm, making sur to slam hard enough to make her slide over, only held thanks to the hands on her waist, pinning her down, muscles straining, and turning her even more at the display of strength and control. Eve was still silent, even when the fire inside her was fed by her sister even higher. Blue was still teasing, before slowly putting a finger inside. Her breath hitched, as she swallowed, trying to find a new pattern. Every time she seemed to recover a somewhat equal breathing, he added a fingers. After the third, stretching her well, muscles clenching on his digits, he took them out, finally winning his first sound, a low whine. He smirked, getting his length free of his restraint. She exhaled, trembling, unable to see, back against him, but feeling the hard rod now nestled between her legs. He dragged it again her folds slowly, before, very slow, getting in, savoring the tight wetness around his cock. Once buried to the hilt, he halted. Eva was panting, unbale to think farther than the harsh pace and the cock slamming into her, as she was being taken by Red, by her pokemon, by her strong and powerful pokemon. Eve has a low whine, wiggling for a bit of friction. He recompensed her with a slow drag out, before stopping, tip just barely in. She whined again, and he go in. Ever so slowly, he started a rhythm, moving only in answers to low moan and whine, until she panting, a constant stream of soft moan passing her lips; She never talked, but he was so smug, to get so many sounds out of the normally calm and composed twin. Right now, she was lost, to the pleasure of the hardness inside her, of being fucked by behind, her head having fallen on the table at a moment, she didn’t know when. Pleasure was building, echoed by the link, and she couldn’t… he pinched hard tits, and she jolted, squeezing like a vice around him, making him growl, and hammer harder inside the tight hole. Eva tensed, as teeth sunk in her neck, white taking over, crying a name, as she was filled. She tensed, sobbing in pleasure, and he couldn’t hold it, his cum filling the light body. For an instant, Eva and Eve was weightless, breathless, lines between their body, their self and their pleasure blurred, destroyed. Coming down of the high, Eve was shaking slightly, pants slowly coming back to easy breath, as Blue got out, petting her lightly, letting her rest on her bed and get back to her regular composure. Eva voice was hoarse, and she was trembling, covered in sweat, as Red wrapped himself around her, both nuzzling together, coiling around each other.

They did a few more times similar. Funnily enough, the brasher Eva always initiated with Red, and Eve followed on her sides in answer. But, as their bond was easier the closer they were, they grew curious. If being rooms apart was as powerful, then what would being sides to sides do?

It was dark, no one was around, as they camped into the mountain, as they both slowly stripped, Red and Blue looking on, eager to see the two together, their erection already straining their boxer. Eva was fidgeting a bit, before laughing a bit.  
\- You guys really are eager, huh?  
A growl was her answer, as Red nearly jumped her, Blue following at a more sedate pace, taking the hand of Eve, slowly attiring her to time, as Red nuzzled Eva. He licked, and the twin jolted, Eve breath hitching, a ghost feeling on her neck, as Eva started to moan. Blue smirked, remarking the reaction, hand going to roam over her body, making Eva head swim, ghost hand trailing over her breast, hips, all while red dick dragged against her folds. Ghost feeling of their twin’s sensations fused with real ones, slowly getting indiscernible, as the daze that felt over them. Blue was slow and methodical, Red teasing and brusque, the contrast being even more sharply felt, sharply lived. Blue was smirking, as Eve was already devolving in a panting mess, hand clutching at his back in support, as Red enjoyed himself, already inside the moaning mess that was Eva. He pinched a breast, and both moaned, before he added lick, and slowly, got in, making Eva sob, and Eve bury in his neck. They felt two dicks in them, in the same place, the harsh pounding, and the slow unhurried drags, too different, setting their nerves ablazes with pleasure. Pleasure of two bodies, felt by only one. It was too much, too strong, too… White exploded on their shared link, as they gone slack. Neither pokemon stopped, continuing, through the tight vice of the wet holes, their fluids squelching at their very move. Eve was biting her lips, his shoulder, trying to keep the moans in. Her sister didn’t care, babbling through her moans, for more, for harder. They took their times, with the oversensitive trainers. They came twice as fast, pleasure pilling and mounting, echoing each other. They didn’t have the links, and so, they took their times. Making them come, until their mind was only one draw out pleasure, unable to process more, just a white oblivion of pleasure, Eva just moaning, drooling a bit, eyes unfocused in raw extasy. Eve wasn’t so different, just more gracious, hands climbing to him, no longer able to even moan, head buried into his neck. Finally, they felt their own climax creep unto them, and they tensed, slamming hard inside, at the same exact time, and feeling them, making them jolt, eyes rolling back into their head, nearly losing consciousness. They got out, letting the girls dripping of cum, over the wet patches they already created. It took them a while, to come back to themselves, and untangle their mind. They could not feel their lower body, and fell asleep soon after. The two pokemon lied next to them, an arm thrown over their waist.  
They woke face to face, their respective pokemon spooning them from behind. They winced, as they cleaned themselves, with the help of the two, Blue always careful, and Red slightly rougher. They limped as they go to eat, deciding to pass a few more day here.

Another year passed. And will they enjoy their perfect link, they did not repeat the experience often. For it could be overwhelming.

Eva was fidgeting, Red seeming to observe her, amused, a smirk on his face. Eve made as if everything was alright, reading silently, waiting for her to speak up or open the link, will Blue observed warily.  
\- So…. I… huh…  
\- Hmm?  
\- I may… want to swap Red and Blue?  
Eve blinked, eyes raising from her books, a question on her tongue, only to die on it, as she took in the reddening twin, and the slight shame and arousal leaking through the link. Oh. That… was not what she expected. She looked at Blue, who was cool and impassible. Red leered jokingly toward her, and Blue rose an eyebrow, before shrugging. He didn’t care much, but was slightly curious himself. She sighed, but nodded, accepting the proposition. She was curious herself, to feel Red not as a ghost feeling of her sister.

They were naked, back to back, as the Machoke looked on. Blue rose a hand to the cheek of Eva, will Red put his own on the waist of Eve. Blue hand trailed down a neck, unhurried, Red mouth found its place on Eve neck, nipping. The hands crossed over her torso, roaming, exploring, feather soft. Eva fidgeted, skin prickling at the soft pace. Eve hands came to clutch to shoulder, red smirking against her throat, his bulge pressing against her mound, one hand flickering at her breast. Blue took his time, to explore, pushing and playing with her boobs, enjoying the trembling and needy woman in front of him. Earning wimpers from her was so much easier. Red became a bit more aggressive, biting and rutting a bit against her, as she breathed, not even a whimper being heard. Harder to make her cry out than her sister. Finally, the patience of both broke, dropping their pants down. Eve jolted in surprise, as Red slammed all his length in one go, will Eva was whining, rubbing her tights together as Blue teased, length frothing against her labia. The differing pace, and the ghost of their partners showed to be much, too much. The twins groaned, Blue finally getting inside, both Machoke stilling, taking in the fluttering muscles squeezing their dicks, ever so slightly different. The twins put their head back, so close that they could repose it on the shoulder of the others, as they started to hammer inside them. The brutal rhythm soon made Eve groan in between pants, as Eva keep whining and beg for more, faster, harsher. Blue kept his pace, ignoring the pleas, and red snickering, slamming even more hard, so that the strength behind could be felt thought the back of her twin. The sound of rutting and fucking echoed all around, and they climb higher and higher, until, as one they cried out, the twin coming, wetness dipping out of their tight hole. Both Machoke stilled. The twins tried to ask something, before being swapped, slammed down on the length of their respective partners. Hot and pulsing member in their cunt, rippling. They opened their eyes, looking at the mirroring twin and Machoke face to them, and the light who was surrounding their partners, and they moaned; They were evolving. Mouth agape, cry caught in their throat, as they were stretched, ripped apart, their pussy forced to accommodate a new behemoth. A roar, four arms clamping around them, and cum flooding inside. They were sobbing, looking at the mirror in front of them, the monster that was trenching their opposite, the outline clearly sees, the droplet of cum escaping, drippling the long of their tight, against grey skins. A rumbled growl shook at their back. They were still rock hard. They slowly got the twin out, letting them gush cum all over their lap, until a pool formed itself, their cunt gaping, before Red slammed Eva back on his length, Blue preferring just put the tip in, and let her slides to the base by herself. He smirked, as they could barely breath. They were massive, nearly twice as big than before. And they didn’t seem to satisfy themselves with only one round now. They grunted, trying to adjust to their new bodies, and found a new position. The next thrust sends the twin jolting forward, breast and forehead pressing together. They seemed to enjoy the new nagle, a set of arms settling on their hips, and starting to build a rhythm. It was too much. The ghost of the others, the stimulation, and the feeling of the thrusts transferring over, as close as they were. Teeth sank in Eva and she come apart, as the same instant that Blue pulled at Eve nipples. They still were rock hard, and keep fucking them, until Eve was panting and whimpering, Eva moaning and crying. They kept going. It didn’t matter that they were drooling, after who knew how many orgasms, barely able to think, their entwined mind a long drag on blank and stars. The machamp filled them. Once, twice, thrice, more, and more. Until every movement make them squelch with mixed fluid, until their laps were glistening and slippery with cum, until the girls looked pregnant, until the ground was soaked with the fluids. They keep going. The evolution having given energy to burn, and an appetite to satiate. Teeth clamping down one last time, biting the neck of the pleasure broken girl, they came, one last shot, even more intense than before, and even bigger loads. They got out, the girls all but passed out. They looked at each other, before deciding to no clean or clothe themselves. They were far enough of any civilization for it to not be a problem.  
When the girls woke up, they could barely move, still inflated by cum. Both machamps were seated near. Looking at their surroundings, at the heavy smell of sex and the cum soaked ground, Eva winced, will Eve simply press her lips to Blue. He hummed into it, as she kept going, down, until she was down on her knees, head level with the half hard dick. Eva blushed, trying to look elsewhere, only for Red to be smug, folding one set of arms and holding himself with the others, displaying his new hard on. She reddened further, but was enthralled, getting to her knees, as he shifted his legs around a bit. It was massive. Her two hand wasn’t enough to encompass the girth of it. Eve licked the tips, humming at the musky taste, like a good fight. Blue petted lightly her head, as she took her times, hands exploring, making him groan. Eva reddened at hearing the groan, and what her sister was doing next to her. Red was impatient, hand pushing against her head, pressing the tips to her lips. She opened wide, moaning at the taste. Musky and slightly spicy. He smirks was smug, as he kept a hand on her head. So eager. She couldn’t take everything, but her enthusiasm was lovely, bobbing along half of his length, hand stroking the rest. Yes, she was perfect here, and needed to be on her knew like that more often. Eve was licking the length, tip of the tongue tracing the prominent vessel, until she reached the set of four heavy balls, that she like clean, gaining a new groan, and pet on her head. She smirked, licking a bit more, before sucking the tip of his cock, hollowing her cheek and swirling her tongue around. He tensed. Eva has closed her eyes in wonder, when Red tensed, and slammed her head down, forcing her to take the rest of her length, making her choke and splutter, as the heavy load shot in her throat. Eve drank greedily, licking her lips, making Blue cock twitch again. Drinking his semen, still full of it, drippling of it and belly taunt of it, on her knees. She gave an evil smirk, declaring that it was time to clean. Evil women. Eva was roughly kissed, before being hoisted in arms and dragged to a river, under the bemused smile of her twin. Really, Eva was such a submissive sometimes.

Their stomach was taunt, and slightly rounded. Will they tried to ignore it, both knew they were pregnant, they could feel the mind growing into themselves. The Machamps were more protective too, now. They didn’t have any idea of what to do, their best being isolating themselves in a secluded place. Thankfully, it wasn’t how it ended.

They were working on a market, helping move the heavy crate, when a girl hailed them, after having carefully looked after them, making their skins crawl. The tropius at her side passed his head through, before looking back at their market stand.  
\- Look, I don’t want to intrude, but you girls are pregnant, right? They tensed, and the girl continued. And the father isn’t really human. They tensed even further, ready to bolt, or deny in bulk. You got a safe place to be? They blinked, looking at her agape. She smirked. Name Cerise, and this is my partner. She finished, patting the tropius, putting an emphasis on partner. The old woman who manage the farm would be happy to have help, two strong pokemon are helpful during the farming season. They exchanged a look, and accepted.

The Redhill farm was quite welcoming. Hazel was welcoming, and quite friendly, giving them tips to deal with their pokemon partner. And Cerise was a friendly one too. Their pregnancy and birth go off without an itch. The little machop soon started to run amok on the farm. They were unsure if they have overstayed their welcome after that, but Hazel just laughed it off, telling them that they were free to stay around, and keep helping. They kept traveling for a bit, coming back for the harvest season, before settling here, buying the old farm next field over, starting to work with the berries field and oath.

Years later, the little machop were matured, ready to take the world outside. They decided to bring them to the gym they got their own pokemon from. Jude was still gym leader, if a bit aged. They haven’t seen her in years, not even when passing seeing their parents. She took one look at the machop, and started laughing, confusing them. Still snickering, as her Machamp waved his arms around her waist, giving an amused smile to red and Blue, who were smiling, seeming a bit sheepish. It clicked.  
\- Are you telling me they’re your sons? Asked Eva  
She nodded, an amused smirk on her face, making Eve blink, seeing the amusement, will Eva groaned.  
\- Awkward. Said Eve  
\- I think we are decent In-law thought. Commented idly Jude, making Eva groan louder.  
They all laughed at her embarrassment, before talking, catching up. In the end, they swore to send her pokemon to train in the future. With three poke lovers in a place, it was bound to get more mixed race later on.

Loving and strong partners, a farm that was growing, good friends, a caring elder. Really, it was a good life that they have.


	19. Manetric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pokephile girl, her Manetric and the Redhill comunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people, We're back! Still not writing the one I want because writer block is real. And holy shit people, I can't believe the hit numbers  
> Léthée: Yeah, moron have three chapter half written of pokemon he want, but the only one he actually finish are the random he write in a hour.  
> Hypnos: No need to call me out. Anyways, like always, kudos like, comment, and all is always welcome ^^

Maria was cooking, humming to herself, when claw clicked on tiles. She looked behind her, seeing Eric, her Manetric entering the kitchen. It put its head on her shoulder, ears flickering, as she scratched him, winning herself a lick. She turned into it, letting the tongue invade her mouth with a hum of pleasure, at the sloppy kiss. A sizzling sound made her turn toward her food, the meat being a bit too much brown. She clicked her tongue, getting it out of fire fast, will Eric go to settle down. She finished preparing her food, before putting her serving down, and giving his part to the pokemon. She smiled, looking at him. Who would have thought, that she would find a place to be at peace?

Her first time was during her trainer tour, Eric being her first pokemon, the only one always out of his pokeball, and her childish companion. He has just evolved back then, a few weeks before. She was finishing cooking, like now, when he padded behind her, nosing her intently. She just laughed it off, trying to ignore the way her pulse jumped when he nosed her crotch. Only, he kept going, making her try to stop, halfheartedly. He knew it too, keeping at it, nose rubbing against, her protest getting weaker, as she was getting wetter, and that her breath change to low pant. He stopped, sitting on his haunch, looking at her intently. She breathed. She knew it was wrong. Wrong to lust after pokemon. That pokephilia was frowned upon. But she was alone. Alone and needy. And he was such a beautiful creature, alluring. She wanted…. She wanted him. Wanted to be fucked by her pokemon. Like she dreamed at night. And eh knew it. He was just waiting for her. She divested herself of cloth, standing nude face to him, the cold of the night making her shiver. He came forward, unfurling from his seated position in a gracious, primal move, making her gulp. He was magnificent. He bends his head, a cold, humid, nose, making contact with her heated mound. She shivered, this time in anticipation, in pleasure. It was finally happening. A tongue, broad, swiped over her labia, and she gasped, surprised, hand clutching at his mane to keep herself upright, the sensation making her knees weak. He gave a rumble, visibly happy with how she reacted. He licked. And licked. Again. And again. Until all of her heat was covered in him, until she was shivering, a hand trying to silence the pant and whine that it provoked, legs to weak to support her. He rose his head, startling her, and whining at the lack of touch. He huffed, chest rumbling, pushing her with his head, until she fell on her back, letting him tower over her. She let herself drank in all the majestic glory and strength, the muscles corded under fur. And the hard length unsheathing, a light blue. She saw it, felt herself whine, in want, thighs rubbing together, as he looked pleased at this reaction. She felt herself proud at this. He was wanting this. He was pleased with her. And indeed, he was, the bitch being ready and needy, dripping wet, only waiting to be mounted. He growled, and she scrambled, shivering in anticipation, as she got to her knees. He growled, and she felt it rumble on her back, as paws got around her waist, fur against her tights, as he positioned himself. She was panting, she knew it, and if he could he would have smirked. She was ready, ready to be bred. He missed his first try, making him growl in annoyance, and her whine. She wanted him inside, it was not enough to feel the throbbing length against her back and belly. His paws got neat her ribs, and finally, he found the right position. She whined in pleasure, and pain, and finally, as he got in one go. He sat deep into her, feeling the tight vice around his length. He rumbled in pleasure, savoring the heat of the bitch. He got out, and she whined again, at the loss, only to be knocked forward at the strength of his next trust. He started to pound her, and her whine become moan, the sound that she made only pushing him to go faster, harder, to fill her, and bred her! she was head in the dirt, tits rubbed raw on the ground, but all she could think of, was the dick hammering inside, the fur rubbing at her ass and back. At being fucked by him, her pokemon, finally. He was panting too now, huff of breath against her ear; She shivered in delight, through her harsh fucking. She could see little light, and she didn’t know. Didn’t know if it was from pleasure or his mane. She was getting higher, heat pooling and pooling, drool gathering as she moaned, and moaned, unable to stop, begging for more in between pants. And he was enjoying this, enjoying the fluttering walls and the utterly submissive bitch, wanting more and more. He obligated. She only as time to feel something against her entrance, only for it to be forced inside, making her cry, being stretched too wide, too…. She saw blank, and star, a long cry as orgasm exploded in her, and he howled victoriously, having knotted the bitch, electricity sparking from his mane, making her twitch, as orgasm after orgasm were triggered by it, long and drawn out, as he filled her, every drop being pushed into her womb, until it was distended slightly. Finally, she collapsed under him, and he growled, settling down and over her. he was proud of himself, looking at his work. The twitchy mess, full of his seed, and still shuddering from the aftershock of her orgasm, that was his trainer. His female. His bitch.

She shuddered, memory so vivid. She could remember, how she stayed under him, letting him lick her affectionnatly, waiting for his knot to deflate. And how utterly perfect it has been. The peace, the moment of eternity, were she was not caring about the world outside, only him and the pleasure he gave, the pleasure she had and the cum inside. She remembers eating the now cold food, cum slowly dripping out of her, as she sat against his side. She also remembers all the after. All the time he nosed her, until she gave up, fucking her on bed, on ground, in forest and tent. And how the fear of being discovered, of being judged for her deviance always weighted on her. Her hand drifted to her belly. Until…

When Eric started to be strangely protective of her, growling at her other pokemon, growling at anyone, really, and how she felt hungry, she started to be suspicious. When her belly started to round, and he keep nosing it, she panicked. She hasn’t have her period in a while, and she was pregnant with his child. She panicked. She would be found out. She decided here and now, that she has to find a way to hide, and a place away from others. She found it. They needed a person to guard a mareep flock, when they were brough in the high pastries, away from any city. Apparently, the man who possessed tehm was too old to do so now. She postuled. The little stone house that was the summer home of the shepard was perfect. Away from everything, but the mareep, that Eric kept in line. It was an easy job, as her belly rounded, and the eggs were getting heavier. Giving birth to two Electricke was even messier, and painful. She winced in remembrance. Yes, unpleasant was a good descriptor. But what come next… she would never forget. Twin and their respective Machamp, coming to get them and help relocate the flock in the valley. They took one look at her and Eric, and snorted, the calmer of the two inviting her to join them to talk to the elder, whoever it was. And she discovered, the four pokephile and their partners. They lived an honest live. She wasn’t a freak, just different.

Eric nosed her, startling her out of her memories. She smiled fondly at him, getting up, maneuvering around her heavily pregnant belly, to take care of the farm, and their actually flock, that they have bought of the old proprietor. Only for him to growl. She blinked, and he nipped at her clothes. She whined in answer, as he kept pushing her to the couch. She reclined back on it with a smile. Being fuck wasn’t a bad idea. He slides her panties down, paws bunching her dress up, until her milking tits were exposed. She opened her legs, and he lapped eagerly at her entrance, insuring itself that it was covered in his spit, fang catching on her clit, knowing how much it made her whine and slicken. Once he was satisfied, he mounted her, paws resting next to her on the couch, as she was panting, looking at his red eyes pleadingly. He huffed, liked the tears of frustration of her face. He slammed inside and she keened, sobbing for more, her pussy so sensitive from pregnancy, making give a pleased growl. He loved his bitch gravid, she was always so pliable and responsive like that. She was sobbing, and moaning, as he set on a rapid pace. She clung to his mane and he nipped at her throat, trying to make her come faster. She tensed, a half-broken cry in her throat, as he felt her gush, soaking the ground and his tights. The damp fur makes for an obscene sound when slapping against her flesh. He kept going. And she was sobbing, a broken mess, pleading for more. He was not even done, and she was already like this. This make him throb in pleasure. Nothing was better than a pleasure broken bitch under him. He shook her hand of his mane. She whined, in between her moan, only for him to bend and catch a tit, winning him a startled cry. He sucked. She came. He lapped at the milk, nipped at her throat, licked her face, sucked her tits, mane sparking, and making her come, tight walls squeezing him like a vice, wanting him inside. Finally, blood started to swell, and he hammered inside, knot pounding her entrance. He got in, howling and gushing inside her, as she came one final time. She was full, of eggs, of cums, of dick, but everything was plugged by his knot, and so, the heated mix of cum was sloshing around, pressing against wall. He stayed put, as she kept shuddering at the triggered orgasm. He looked down, pleased. She was drooling, and still orgasming. Her eyes were showing just how much pleasure broken she was.

She stayed under him, full of him, his child, his seed, pleasure still burning at her nerves, and mind still foggy at how much she was owned, fucked. Sadly, she had work to do. He got his knot out, with a loud popping sound, and cum gushed out. She wiped herself down. Still, cum was trickling down. She sighed, and goes without knickers, under the smug look of Eric. The others wouldn’t care. She knew they wouldn’t, not when it was quite possible that they had ended in the same state one day or another. Really. She never thought she would find a place where she would be accepted, where she wouldn’t have to fear being judged. With a hum, she got to work, in one of the farms of Redhill.


	20. Scolipede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A woman in a bad relationship encounter a horny Scolipede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I got plenty of idea, don't know why, so i post them here!  
> Don't say anything to Léthée, she's on vacation, so her access to a computer is soporadic, at best, and I'm impatient, so it's not proof-read.  
> Anyways, Kudos, comment, request of pokemon, are, like always welcome ^^

Ana was stuck in a rut, and she knew it. She was stuck in a dead-end job, who barely paid the bill, and a boyfriend who was… not abusive, but neglectful. She couldn’t remember the last time she actually enjoyed fucking. But she couldn’t leave. To go where? She didn’t have money to go elsewhere, and he was too well connected for her to actually be able to get out. She needed to change city, or even region, but traveling, even with nowadays technology, was still dangerous. Pokemon were not exactly cute, fluffy, innocent and non-harmful being. She shook her head, finishing changing out of her uniform. No. She couldn’t get out, no when she has no way to have money outside, and didn’t have any way to keep herself safe if she took to the road. She closed her locker, and got out, looking at the hours, and the darkness all around her. And the last bus as left a while before. She wasn’t going to enjoy the 30 minutes forest walk to reach her home. Ah, no matter, she didn’t have the choice anyway. She started on the path, frowning at seeing the light out. Right, an electric trainer as fucked them up during a battle today. And now the path was completely dark, and the forest deep all around her. She gulped. Welp. Here goes hoping nothing happen. A few minutes later, and she could barely make out the road with the deep foliage above her. She couldn’t even hear the village now. Couldn’t distingue the far away light of it. And the call of nocturnal pokemon didn’t do anything for her nerves. Something rustled in the grass. She ignored it. Just a pidgey, or a rattata. The rustling grew nearer. And stronger. She walked faster, hoping for it to go away. Only for something to come barreling out of the bush. She startled, looking at the massive pokemon, towering over her with two good head, the armored body, and the dark red she could barely make out. It seized the female before him, small and trembling. It roared, and it finally broke through her fear. She turned tail, and ran. He gave chase. It charged and she just had time to roll out of the way, its left horn catching in the side of her shirt, and giving way, with a ripping sound. She swore, getting up, holding the tattered clothes to her chest, and ran. She didn’t know which way. She was out of the trail now, and would barely make up the trees around her, but she needed to run. She knew the Scolipede. They were the more brutal pokemon around, and the more dangerous. She could hear it run after her, tree cracking as it decided that it was in the way. She made the of looking behind her, to see if she was safe, only to trip on a root. She swore, falling flat on her face. She got up, but not fast enough. She stilled, fear freezing her in place, feeling a puff of breath hit her back, the silence of the forest. She slowly turned her head. He was behind her, and now on the ground, she could see it towering over all, of all his 2.5 meters. She tried to scramble forward, to get away, to get up, only for it to bend, chitinous claw catching her. She tried to fight, but they pricked her, getting her closer to it neck. She struggled to get away, only to feel the paralytic venom that it injected its prey creep into her body, her struggle getting weaker and weaker. She closed her eyes. She knew that once their prey stopped to move, once they held them with their neck claw, they stabbed them with poison, killed them. It moved, claws catching unto cloth, chittering in annoyance. Apparently, it didn’t like eating clothes. She hissed between her teeth, as the cold air of the night hit her exposed flesh. She could feel the last remnant of cloths, shredded, sliding to the ground. The claws let go, until she was left dangling in the air, only kept here by the top ones. She risked to open her eyes. It put her on the ground, face down, leaves and grass against her front, claws digging painfully on her shoulders and under her armpit. It scooped down, forcing her under it, making her wince as she was rubbed against the ground, its neck bending, until its head was nearly level with its front paw. And her under. Did it… plan to stab her? She was getting confused, and paralyzed as she was, she couldn’t do much. It chittered, and stabbed her. She howled in pain, as his member entered her, massive for her human body. She sobbed, while it stayed here, taking an instant to enjoy the incredibly tight pussy around his length. It moved around a bit, dragging her on the ground, as it tried to get deeper even inside. It chittered again in annoyance, and she realized that it wasn’t all of him. She was stretched past her limits, and yet, it has more dick to fed her, segmented by thick chitinous ring, and it got even bigger near the base. This time, she felt with agonizing sensation as it got two rings out, and slamming them inside, making her skid on the ground, a third ring getting in, and she sobbed. He tried to force the fourth ring a few times, but the female was still too tight to take it, the chitin butting against the entrance. It didn’t deter him, and he kept ramming inside the small human body, until it got in. By this time, she was crying, tear flowing, inside burning, front scrubbed raw against the ground. And yet, he kept trying to get more in, getting frustrated. It was bigger still, even though her walls struggled to adapt, feeling the bump it made, the tips of his dick rubbing through her belly against the ground every time is slammed inside; And he kept hammering, until, with a roar, he was full inside, and she couldn’t breathe at the sheer girth and size, how much she was stretched around him, like she was nothing, but a fleshlight for it. It chittered happily, now that he could go ball deep in the female. He insured himself that it was okay with a few experimental trust. She thought he was going hard before, it was nothing. He started to really hammer, and she couldn’t, couldn’t… she came, with a cry, drenching her surrounding, making him redouble in intensity, making her sob, as she was being ravaged, hammered into the ground until their was nothing left but the dick inside her, imprinting it on all her inside. She was sobbing, as she was taken by the wild pokemon, brutally fucked by the megapode, and she could only take it, and come, and come, as it chittered excitedly and happily, enjoying the tight pussy and little female crying under him. She shuddered, pussy becoming a vice, trying to milk him once again, and he roared, slamming one last time, making her skid toward, as he threw its head back in a roar, coming, flooding her with loads of cum, until she bloated, and her mind white screening in pleasure. She passed out, and he got out, letting the slowly cum deflating female here, satisfied.

She woke up a few hours later, the sky still dark, caking cum, slightly acidic, on her leg. She limped to her cloth, and limped home, careful. She was shuddering, naked as she was, but thankfully, the whole little town was asleep, and she was able to slip inside, unseen. She took a shower, and collapsed in her bed. Thank Arceus that Jonash was on a work trip.

She woke up around at noon, still sore, and more in a state to reflect on what happened. She has been raped by a pokemon, the scolipede attacking her and taking her savagely on the ground of the forest. She should hate it, be ashamed of it… but the only thing that she felt was satisfaction… and a twinge of excitation. She has been fucked raw. And she has passed out in pleasure, because of numerous orgasm! She never had a orgasm with him. Not with is pathetic, in comparison to the Scolipede, stamina. And girth. She rubbed her tights together, remembering the feeling of being over-stuffed by a dick. She sighed, passing a hand on achy labia, gathering the moisture at the thought of what happened. She definitely enjoyed it. She couldn’t deny it…. And a repeat…. She sighed, cutting the thought short, not wanting to wind herself up. She couldn’t hope for a repeat, that was…. Not wise. And not natural.

Jonash was back, and not happy. He apparently knew that she got home very late once. She looked blankly at the ceiling as he clothed himself, his cum running out of her pussy. He seemed satisfied, kissing her before getting to work. She kept looking blankly. She felt nothing. No pleasure, no want. She blinked. Looked at the pokeball she bought a while back, back before Jonash, back before…. Back before she lost her family. Back before she has to work her ass off for little. She has enough. She got up, cleaned the drizzle of cum, took a shower, clothed herself, and got out.

He could feel the female wandering on the forest, and he come closer, curious, only to roar in anger. He could feel the male on her, the weak male that tainted her. She saw him, and looked unsure. He was massive, and powerful, and, with a tint of want, magnificent, with his dark red shell. He stalked toward her, until she was forced to look up, and up, encountering yellow eye. She gulped, in fear or excitation, she couldn’t tell.  
\- Hey Big guy. Do you want to come with me? Traveling and… she cut herself, as he gave a snort, looking down at her. And oh, that did thing to her. She gulped, trying to keep the pooling heat out of mind. Travelling and battling. She finished, presenting a pokeball to him. He looked at her, at the ball, and curbed his neck until he could nip at her throat. She gulped again, pulse jumping in lust. He rumbled, happy to see the way the female was submitting herself. But he needed to stake his claim, wash away the taint. He grabbed her, surprising. She was slightly worried, as he carried her, pressed against his neck, but, mainly, horny. She could feel the heat pooling in her belly. By the times they arrived at a massive cave, she was rubbing her tights together, and she could barely keep her respiration equal, panting slightly. He dropped her, making her squeak. She looked at him, as he looked at her, imperious. She dropped her gaze down, unable to look at the regal beast. It huffed, and she saw the grey tips that were poking under him. She whined in need, and he seemed to rose an eyebrow. Blushing, she throwed her clothes out, until she was naked before him. He gave an huff, before settling on his side, head looking at him intensely. But she was entranced by his beauty, the way it seemed both regal and dangerous, the hard chitin and the wicked horns. Gulping, her gaze trailed to his dick and she kneeled near him, hand reaching in wonder, making him groan. Now, at the light, visible, it was a veritable behemoth of a member. Two hand didn’t encompass the base, and it barely was able to encompass the tips. And it was even more large at the ring, the same red as it shells. It was glistening with precum, and she stroked it, finger curling around the tips, gathering the droplet, and licking it. It was sour, and slightly acid. She whined at the taste. He huffed, and she looked at him, seeing the order in his gaze, the way it was looking intently at her. She let her gaze drop, throat dry. It was too much. He was more than pleased at how easy she submitted, how one look was enough to make her bow. She was getting on her knees. He rolled over her, dick trailing against her back, making her whine again, and this time, she was panting, the wait making her even more excited. It rumbled, pleased, and slammed inside, the strength behind making her skid and fell on her forearms. Looking down, she could see the bulge he made inside her, and she whined at it. It was… it was…. He slammed again, and this time he got the four rings in. He was happy. The female was still as tight, but she could take more, and faster. He still has to work to go balls deep inside, and she was whining, head buried in her arms, tits scrapping against the floor. He roared, finally pushing all of his length inside and she cried. The sound of skin slapping, and the obscene squelching of a gaping pussy trying to suck him back in filled the cave, his den, as the female moaned and panted, crying and sobbing for more. He was uncaring as she came, mind going blank, stars dancing in her eyes, ripping his member out of her clenching pussy, only hammering faster, stronger inside, until she devolved into incoherent pleas and babble, drooling on the ground, as he kept at it. He needed to fill her, fill her full to burst of him, and erase any taint of the other male. It was brutal, it was violent, it was a bestial fucking, raw and uncaring. And she loved every instant, wanting more, begging for more. Finally, he slammed inside, she was filled, the rings ensuring that everything was pushed in wombs, sealing her pussy shut. Ropes of acidic semen were shot, her belly rounding and rounding, until she was bloated, distended. It was made to fill up another massive beast, no a tiny human. He got out, chittering. The female was his. Covered, and full of him. He settled next to her, letting the pleasure broken recuperate.

When she finally came back to her corporeality, to her pussy gaping, cum drippling body, she sat up, wincing as her lower half was definitely numb. Scolipede perked up, and she simply offered the ball once more. This time, he huffed, and bend to it, entering dutifully inside, before coming ack. She smiled. With a pokemon now officially registered to her name, she could go off. Could battle, settle somewhere else. She cleaned herself, having been prepared to the eventuality, hoping for it really, and carefully made her way home.

She was getting her things, stuffing it in her old bag, the ones she has bought years and years ago, hoping to travel after the end of her study, only for the dream to be cut short. She was just finishing stuffing the last thing inside, when Jonash came back. He was angered, angered that she dared to leave. She shrunk away from his raised voice, as he remembered her sharply that she didn’t have money, her work barely able to pay her share of the house. And when she still said that she was leaving, she saw it, and for the first time, she was afraid of him. Only for Scolipede to get out of his ball, roaring. He stood before the male, the tainting one, protecting his female, as she shrunk away. His sharp horn were strained on him, and his simple presence seemed to reassure his female, who stood straighter, and declared that she was leaving, Scolipede at her back. They walked under they were hidden by the three and she trembly crouched.  
\- I did it. Fuck, I did it. She smiled, a big, relieved grin, looking up at the pokemon. What about Ansel? eh huffed, uncaring, and she pet his side. Let’s go, yes?

Arceus, she was free, finally.

She travelled for many years, battling here and here, Ansel never loosing, so strong. And it was enough, small job here and here, fight here and here. She saw everything that she wanted to see back when she was younger. Cooking over a fire camp, curling with Ansel, being fucked by Ansel… especially being fucked by Ansel, were satisfying. And she was happy. But then, she grew wary, wary of travelling, but also… she couldn’t really explain it, but she wanted to settle somewhere. She found work on a massive pension, who were also know to be full of pokelover. It was safer. She was to work with overly aggressive pokemon, and make sur they didn’t kill each other in the absence of their respective trainers. And she also learnt why she wanted to settle, when Sylphis simply told her, amused, that she was now a fully fertile and attuned human for Scolipede breeding. Oh, yes, he was quite amused to explain her that poison pokemon attuned their mate to them, thanks to their cum. And it was true. A few month later, her belly was rounding, and Ansel was happy, to see his female full of his clutch. Being big was an inconvenience, but she has to admit that she couldn’t have enough. Being gravid was…. Enjoyable. Scratch that. She loved it. The simple thought of being breed, and breed, over and over, made her excited. And Ansel knew it. Laying her clutch, was enjoyable, the poison he injected her making it incredibly pleasurable for her. And being fucked over and over to pregnancy was perfect. She was near permanently full of eggs. And she could only enjoy it, and want it more. She enjoyed this life, more than she ever did back there, stuck with Jonash. Really, life was good.


	21. Toxitricity yuri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eina, poke-hostess, and Sina, Female amped Toxitricity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Lethée here. I'm posting this one, cause Hypnos is finally sleeping. And I finished correcting it. We're late, I know, but well, we need the brain blurb of Hypnos and the motivation to read/correcting it, and let's just said back to uni was a mess in a half, extremly stressful. Informatic and admistrative is in whole overhaul, like they weren't desorganized enough already, and COVID doesn't help much, so the last months were really rough.  
> Hypnos: The inscritpion. Oh my Void the inscription.  
> Léthée: Don't remind me. And the uni-mail adress not working and teacher only having these one  
> Hypnos: And the ENT.  
> Léthee: And.... Well, you get the idea. We're tired, we're stressed, and we can't seem to write shit

Eina was used to weird shit. It was the risk of working closely with pokemon, and trainers. Trainers as a whole tended to be… colorful people. Regular people just smiled at their antics, shook their heads, enjoyed the show or just goes on with their days. As a poke-hostess of the arena, she was the ones to schedules match and register participants, which allowed her to see quite a range of weird and strange people. She just never really expected to be included in this category. But looking back at Sina, she suppressed a shiver, looked resolutely to the doors, and trying to ignore the faint blush on her cheek, as memory were brought up. Work, work, work. Didn’t matter if there was nearly no one, aside of two or three trainers, since it was late in the day… or early in the morning. A sigh escaped her, eyeing her partner, who thrummed happily at her look. She smiled. Sina was her closest friend. The toxitricity has been at her sides since she was ten. Back when she was just a kid wanting to be a trainer, and explore. She explored. Still did. But battling, as she soon found out, was not for her. She didn’t have the hearth or temperament for it. She was more of make love, not war kind of girl and… and she just winded back into her previous thought. She groaned, eliciting a worried sound from Sina. She looked up from the table she just tried to brain herself against, and gave a reassuring smile, purple hand patting her head for a bit, before jolting, a couple of trainers having entered. She straightened, giving her best welcoming smile. Back to work.

It was the first hours of the morning, everyone moving to go to work, school, whatever, the sun having risen a few hours ago. She tossed her keys on the side, tugging at her tie, moving through her flat, not bothering turning the light on, just using the light filtering through the shutters. She finally reached her bed, and she collapsed on it, having tossed her clothes on the side in-between. She snuggled under the blanket, before the bed dipped on the others side. She hummed in contentment, as two arms came around her. She tilted her head up, lips pressing against her in a chaste kiss. She closed her eyes, letting her head drop against Sina shoulder, making her thrum lightly.

The first time she kissed Sina was an incident. She was searching for something, trying to reach for a cupboard, having to hoist herself against the counter, and a hand opened it for her. When she turned her head to thank Sina, their lips brushed together. She jolted back in surprise, and embarrassment, reddening. Sina simply rose an eyebrow, caught her wrist and surged. She gave a surprised cry, muffled by the mouth on her own. She wanted to protest against it, but the softness of it, the slight sour taste, the tingling on her tongue made her already weak protest die. She moaned, and Sina took the offer, a long tongue invading her mouth, ravaging it. Cupboard all but forgotten, only feeling the body pressing against her, the tongue stealing her breath. Her hands reached around Sina neck, and Sina put her hand on her waist, grounding her against her. When they finally broke apart, she was out of breath, and dazed. She liked her lips, looking into onyx eyes. She couldn’t think right. She could only want more. This time, she initiated.

When they stopped making out, she has her doubt. Her hesitation, her reluctances. But Sina kissed her breath away, snogged her thoughts off. An incident became two. Then three. And four, and five, and then a regular occurrence. And Sina was always smug, smirking, at letting her trainer reddening and shy.

Waking up hot and bothered, half-forgotten wet dream making her too warm, smothering under her blanket. She threw them off, hoping that the air would cool her down. It didn’t, and her skin was uncomfortably clammy. She got up, wincing when feeling the dampened underwear rubbing against her slick lips. She really didn’t like that. Padding into the kitchen, she let the light off, the fridge light casting shadow as she opened it, getting the water out. She served herself a glass, and drank, the cold liquid cooling her throat and inside, making her shiver slightly, as she slowly got back at a regular temperature. She put the glass down, and then twitched in surprise, hand settling on her hips. Her hearth leaped in her throat, as she turned abruptly, coming nose to nose with Sina, that was looking down on her, having a few centimeters on her. In the darkness, the only light visible was the electrical frill of Sina, and what little light filtered from the lamppost outside. She sagged, trying to calm her frantic hearth. No, she wasn’t on the point of being murdered in the dark.  
A slight humming sound made her look up, at the smirk of Sina. She took a step up, making her back up into the table, hand scrabbling to find support, and nearly knocking the glass down. She was trapped between the two. Lips were pressed against her, startling her, the gasp being all the invitation and opportunity needed for a long tongue to slip inside, tip wrapping around the smaller pink human one. Sina sucked on it, eyes crinkling in pleasure when the human whimpered in the kiss, eyes falling shut. Eina could feel herself heating up, but couldn’t actually care, as she was pressed further into the table, and she draped her arms around the pokemon neck. She moaned sharply as Sina pressed even closer, head going fuzzy, though getting hazy, nipples rubbing through the thin material of her pajamas and against the purple chest, with a slight thrumming sound, static passing through. The toxitricity forced her even closer, the table being pushed back, and her nose tip being pressed against her frill, filling her nose with the smell of ozone and static, with an undertone of sourness, light lemon. All at once, it stopped, letting her panting, trying to get her breath back, and even more bothered than before, nipples pebbling through, and underwear even damper. Sina admired her handiwork, the mess she made from her human. She smirked, and Eina squeaked, surprised as she was hoisted easily. She was going to speak, trying to ask what she was doing, only to huff as she was dropped on the mattress.   
She looked up, wanting to said something, only to gulp, choking a whine down. Sina eyes were dark, focused, and this perpetual smirk that infuriating smirk was…. She jolted, a hand palming her left breast, making her breath stutter as three fingers squeezed and played with it. She squirmed a bit, trying to ignore how it got her wetter, trying to fight through the haze, because, kissing was one thing, having sex with pokemon was something else entire…ly… Her train of thought pretty much died after that. Because she nearly choked on the tongue shoved in her throat, and she could only look up, into crinkling, focused, eyes, that seemed to concentrate only on her. On fucking her, on making the human squirm, choke, cry in pleasure, for her. In the same moment, her shirt was torn open, Sina taking a bit too much pleasure in tearing the buttons of, three fingered hand splaying over breast, squeezing, twisting, playing with the hard nub, making the human whimper, arching easily into the exploring hand. It was frustrating. Frustrating to be kept here, being kissed and breast toyed with, slight shock making her tense, only to be left here. She needed more. She gave a frustrated whine, that the toxitricty didn’t care for, continuing to play a bit, altering which ones got shocked, the hard nub throbbing. With a panting huff, Eina gripped Sina shoulder, clawing a bit for something more, making Sina smirk. It was consent, it was need… and it was begging. Easily, she pinned the human down, maintaining both wrist above her head, helpless. It was so easy, human strength incomparable to pokemon. Eina was under her, shirt sleeve pooling around her elbows, pants having a growing wet stain, thighs rubbing together, growl in her throat and frustration tears swelling. She hummed, more than pleased with the view, and enjoying her human under her like that. A growl, and fondness swelled, laying closer, the simple contact, purple sleek and smooth skin against burning one eliciting a whimper. She smirked, as Eina squirmed, trying to get more, while Sina free hand roamed around. She threw her head, back arching, when, finally after so much time, a digit caressed her outer lips. But Sina was happy with just caressing the outer lips, looking amuse as Eina arched for more, so that she could really touch her, please! And each time, she made it worse for herself, as she arched, rubbing against Sina cords, thrumming, the electricity making the human shudder, every static shock sending her higher, and higher, and now she was begging, and swearing softly. A grateful sob was heard, as a thick finger breached inside the warm, velvet cave. It was as thick than two human fingers, but she was so wet, so horny, that it didn’t matter, wet wall squeezing around, trying to get them deeper. The incredibly slow pace was a torture, but Sina enjoyed it. Enjoyed the human writhing, begging under her, as she took her sweet time to explore the human inside, finding which angle worked best, which spot made her cry out in pleasure. Brushing one such spot, she blinked, and smirked, seeing how the human was panting, and trembling now, pushed to her limit, kept on this precipice, on the edge. She took pity in the pleading eye, utterly lost in pleasure, and sex, and only wanting more! A second fingers was added, and she was stretched. That was big, like taking four fingers in one go. Sina waited a bit for the walls to settle properly around the added girth, and then trusted out, setting a fast, brutal pace, completely unlike her previous slow movement. Every push made her jolt, like Sina was trying to pound her in the mattress, all while rubbing her as fast as she could on her cords. Every time, electricity, weak, cascaded over the digits, making her cry at too much, only to sob, words becoming an incomprehensible string of plea when she started to thumb her clit, slowly augmenting the shock strength on it. After that, it didn’t take much, really, an already pleasure addled brain shattering on the onslaught of too much, as she was driven beyond the edge. Eina collapsed on the bed, seeming out of it, but for the pants and occasional tremors.   
She opened an eye when Sina got her fingers out, bringing them to her face, long tongue coiling around them, licking the sweet salty cum from it. Eina gave a low whine, not expecting what such a sight would do. Sina smirked, and kissed the human, who hummed weakly. It was soft, until the pokemon started to trail kiss and soft bite, just a hint of teeth on her cheek, her jaw, her throat, making the human barely recovered breath hitch. She kept going lower, lips and teeth tugging, licking at breast, and Eina gave a half-sob, feeling the pressure coming back, her body still sensible, and too easy to wound back to its previous state. She couldn’t see the smile of the toxitricity, but could feel it against her abdomen. Sina didn’t dive in right now, a long, warm tongue trailing from her tights, lapping every drop of cum of it, slowly drawing closer and closer from her lower lips, and Eina could only tense in anticipation, breath stuttering. A slow lick made her shudder, trying to choke a sob. Sina hummed, the vibration resounding through her mound, and oh, Arceus! A hand clamped over her mouth, trying to muffle herself, and Sina pushed her mouth closer, and she arched back, biting the back of her hand, the tip of the frill, made of static just brushed against her clit, sending a jolt in her whole body. With a last slow lick, down all her length of her slit, a tip breached in, followed by the long, broad tongue. She’s sobbing now, one hand coming down to clamp on a horn, and Sina hum in pleasure, and she can feel every vibration, and she writhe, because it’s too much, the static, the slight sting of poison, the movement. Every thrust is agonizingly pleasurable, the pokemon enjoying the taste, curling inside the wet warmth, and she can’t, she can’t… she came, white dancing in her vision, before her body gave out, darkness engulfing her, dropping down, as Sina drank every last drop of her juice, as it gushes out. When she’s done cleaning her human, still twitching from the aftermath, but dead to world, she looks on her human, and smile.

When she woke up, hours later, with an impressive bite mark on her hand, and the smell of sex heavy in the air, it takes her a moment to remember what’s happened. And then she shudders. It was so intense, so powerful, and Arceus, she couldn’t… she couldn’t regret this. No matter how sore and achy her body and extremity were. She wanted…. Wanted more. A light thrum made her look on the left, and Sina smiled back, eyes crinkling softly, and for the first time, it was Eina who initiated, without any usual hesitancy. Sina hummed, bringing the human closer, a hand cupping the back of her human head, the other wrapping around her waist, putting her in her laps. They kissed for a while, Sina more than happy to let Eina have a bit of control. Her kiss trailed down, and it was Sina turn to bit her lips, soft lips mouthing at her pulse point, enjoying the perfectly smooth, and slightly rubbery texture of the pokemon skin, so different than human one. She got lower, licking experimentally to the cord, tingling with electricity. She snorted a laugh, tongue trailing over them once more. Sina raised an eyebrow, or the approximation of one on her face, and that made Eina smile, getting lower, nipping along the alien stomach under her. The skin was tighter, even in such a place where it was thin, and she couldn’t let any bruise, not like Sina could. She trailed down, to the middle of the spiky “belt”, tips of the tongue catching in a normally invisible slit. She hummed, a hitch from Sina confirming that she has found her quarry. A three-digited hand buried itself in blond hair, as the human tongue, small and blunt probed the deep purple. Licking over it, she couldn’t seem to find any clit, so she poked her tongue inside, humming in pleasure at the taste. Slightly sour and acid, light lemon. Sina breath hitched again, hand clenching slightly. She looked down, at the eager little human between her legs, exploring the wet snatch, tongue probing. And for now, she was just trying to explore the inside, the pokemon petting her head, amused, and slightly drowsy on the stimulation. She curbed her tongue up, and Sina twitched abruptly. Curious, she repeated the motion, and the pokemon tensed even further. With a smile and a please hum, she kept pressing, just against the roof of the warm wall, near the entrance. Sina was trying to control herself, not to show how much it affected her, but looking down, seeing the soft, focused look of her human, centered on pleasuring her, on giving her the tongue as well as she could? It goes straight to her loin, and she shuddered, trembling at all she felt, hand clenching in hair, pressing further, half-twang being choked out, and it seemed to please her and oh Arceus! She came, electricity sparking as she came apart, her eager little human gulping the acidic juice down, all while shuddering, electricity passing through her. Sina blinked slowly, recovering from her orgasm. She looked down, encountering the gaze of her human, eyes looking adorably at her, cum still dripping on her face, a hand still fisted in her hair. The sight of seeing her so ravaged, dominated… it goes straight to her loin. She tugged her up, Eina coming willingly at the hair pulling. She put on the pokemon lap, who licked her face clean, before kissing her roughly. She thought it was over… it wasn’t. Sina grounded her against herself, pressing her breast against electric cord, finger slipping in her cunt. She was determined, determined to take as much than she could, and Eina could only relinquish.

When she woke once again, she was utterly ravaged, barely above to move out of her bed. Thankfully, she didn’t have any shift for two days, but even like that, she was going to be lipping for a while. Sina was well decided to show her that she owned the human, making her come, over and over, wracking her body both with pleasure and electricity, letting her overstimulated. Arceus. If sex coma was possible… she shuddered just thinking of the memory filtering in, the end of the night being more than hazy after so much pleasure and orgasm. The bites covering her were more than welcome, pleasurable memory.

Sex was a new constant for them. Thought Sina as the presence of mind of dominating, wrecking her with pleasure when they didn’t have work the next day. It didn’t mean than everyday was less passionate. Thought, now that she was assured that she owned the human, and that she was more than happy to submit herself over and over, and return the pleasure giving, tongue always eager, always so happy licking her cunt, it was a bit more subdued. A bit more domestic. They were mate now. Even if it was not obvious to human, because humans were weird on that, they were mate. Lazy morning in bed and slow sex, playful ass squeeze when cooking and surprise kiss. And even if the bizarrerie that were Sina and Eina, the very close human/pokemon duo, for non-trainer, and ever single human, well. They worked with pokemon, they have to eb weird in some way, so no one bothered trying to find exactly how.


	22. Gallade and Gardevoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back. I got a few chapter in writing process. Think to chek the others part of the serie for more pokephilia.   
> I'm not too happy with what I write recently, cause I find I tend to repeat myself, but I do have a few ideas running around, thought I'm unsure how to implement them yet.   
> This duo will certainly be used again dwn the line, cause I got a few idea for them

Illya life wasn’t an easy or happy one. Her family was poor, struggling to get the end to meet. Her father was away often, sailing and fishing, and her mother worked late. It put food on the table and a roof over their head, but didn’t give much for affection. She was alone a lot. And then, her father didn’t come back. Lost to the sea, the boat wrecked into a territory fight between pokemon. With the loss of income, they had to move in a smaller flat, cramped. Her mother has to pick up the slack, taking on another jobs, working herself to the bones, and letting her to take care of the twins. She didn’t complain. She could see how exhausted her mother was, dropping to sleep the instant she got home. So, she put on a smile and kept going. The instant she was of age, she picked up a job at pokemart, and it was a bit better, allowed her mother to take a few days off, or finishing earlier. She didn’t say how hard it was to balance all this with school. Keep a smile and persevered. And then, she was older, looking into online course, and she encountered James. He was a stupidly charming guy. A bit of an idealist, and she could only scoff when he talked excitedly. At first, he was just one more rich guy that stopped in their town between pokemon tours. But then, he kept coming, slowly worming his way in. When he asked her to move in, she was anxious, saying she couldn’t stop helping her family. He reassured her, telling her he could pay for the twin school tuition. She smiled. Thought things were finally looking up, and agreed. And now, months later, hiding bruises, the harsh words, the harsh treatments, she smiled and hide the hardship. Because her family needed the money and help, he gave, so she endured. She bites her tongue when people commented on the mask, not seeing the cold, cruel hearth who lay beneath it. Bite her tongue when he fucked her, didn’t say a word when his hand drifted to her neck, and he got that crazed look into his eyes. She endured.

It been two year, and her smile was becoming brittle, her eyes wary. She was tense, dark shadow under her eyes, too stressed, too cautious. Still, she stayed silent. When he announced their marriage, she could only grit her teeth. She has no way out. Not when this bastard bought the building where her family lived. Not when she was utterly dependent of him. He planned everything, and she was, but a doll for him to play with.

The honeymoon, if you could call that that, was a trip to a hamlet of villa, isolated from regular society, surrounded by a deep forest, a beach on the east side, and towering mountain to the west. The only people close by where other rich and pompous block, and the very rare top trainers passing by.

They have gone to a pool party, one where she was uncomfortable. Neither rich born nor arm candy. And if the look James sent her way meant anything, he wasn’t happy with how she comported herself. She held back a wince. She was going to get it later.

An innocent walk. That how her next day started. She stayed silent, as he dragged her further and further into the forest. The forest is deep and no one hear your screams. She twitched, as the sentence cycled in her head, filling her with dread. She knew the surrounding area were known to be filled with powerful pokemon, mainly psychic and dragon type. The dims and chatter oh the hamlet have disappeared a long time ago, and she could see the coiling of his muscles, twitching in aggression, the mask slipping. At the top of the hill, overlooking a meadow, two pokemon could be seen standing off. A Gallade and a Gardevoir. The way they moved was impressive. That was not the regular pokemon either. He smirked, tugging her further along, regaining the darkness of the tree. Her mind was still remembering the sight, when a hand grabbed her collar, slamming her against the wood, and angry, sadistic eyes, bore into her own, a grin deforming his face.  
\- You enjoyed embarrassing me, didn’t you? That was punctuated by a blow to her gut, making her twitch forward, and he kept going, on all her supposedly fault, each accompanied by a hit. She crumbled on the ground, and he didn’t let down, kicking her down form. She curled in a ball, forcing herself to not shed any tears, refusing to give him the satisfaction. A growl. They both stilled. James looked up, at something behind her, takning a step back. She could only stay utterly still, petrified by terror, and hope that whenever it was, it would favor James, who just took a step back. And another. Whatever was behind her was dangerous. A roar, and James took off running, a blue and red form behind him. She hissed under her breath, trying to get up, while the pokemon was interested in the man. Unfurling form her fetal position made her see stars. She tried to power through, pushing on her arms only for them to buckle, sending her sprawling on the ground. Something shuffled. Shit. The Druddigon seemed to have lost interest in a fleeting prey, when there was a weakened already still one. She rolled out of the ay of a claw, scrambling feebly backward, until she hit the back of a tree, cutting all retreat. It towered over them, raising a hand… She closed her eyes, preparing herself to death. Only for nothing to happen. She cracked an eye open, peeking. Standing before her, arms crossed and blocking the death blow, was a Gallade. He looked back at her, before focusing on the enemy, who didn’t take kindly at the opposition. A Gardevoir slide at its back, blowing him away. It shook his head, roaring, only to dodge a bladed elbow. Both psychic pokemon fought the dragon one for a while, until it cut its loss short and retreated. She exhaled. Well. Seem like at least something was going her way for once. The Gardevoir crouched before her, the Gallade staying back. It was tall. Taller than her, which, she knew she wasn’t exactly tall for a human, but come on. A paw, hand. Let’s go with paw reached to her cheek, eyes glowing slightly. She gave a weak smile.  
\- Thanks for the help. Don’t think I was much in any state for anything. James did a number on me. She winced will touching her ribs. Definitely damaged, if not broken.  
They frowned, before the Gardevoir gave a head nod toward Gallade, who came closer. She yelped in surprise when the blade pokemon lifted her in a princess carry. She wrapped her arms around his neck by reflex.   
\- Are you… taking me to be healed?   
They nodded. And she let them do so. It couldn’t be worse than whatever was before.  
They walked for a bit, getting deeper and deeper into the forest. She couldn’t bother to be worried about it. It could only be better than returning to James They reached a clearing, where a rudimentary house was set up, in front of a burrow. One who seemed to have been cut neatly by a blade. Certainly Gallade creation. They entered it, not even having to duck, reaching a nest like interior, on which she was deposited with care. Thankfully, it didn’t jolt her ribs too much, but it still made her hiss. A growing palm was pressed to them, a tingling feeling passing through them, before the pain receded away. Was that Heal Pulse? Once they were assured that she was a bit better, they offered her berries, that she bemusedly accepted. She didn’t have the energy or motivation to move, so she let herself be embraced as they fell asleep.

She stayed here for several days. Neither pokemon seemed to lass themselves of her, and she enjoyed the company. No judgmental, non-hurtful, non-abusive one. It was… a welcome break. When her mind wandered down dark path, Gardevoir always hugged her until she felt better.

It didn’t come to her mind that, for all they helped her, they were still pokemon, subject to their urges. And they were psychic ones. That two abilities of Gardevoir were synchronize and telepathy. The lust, the need slowly creeped in, body feeling ever so slightly hotter, dream becoming wetter, until she woke up one morning drenched, pussy clenching on nothing, and head hazy with need. She came to herself, head pillowed on Gardevoir laps, who carded through her hairs with an idle hand. She gulped, trying to humidify her parched throat. She couldn’t articulate what she wanted, what she needed, simply looking up at crimson eyes. Gardevoir hummed, and image flowed into her mind. Of being filled with dick, plowed in the ground, as Gardevoir watched. She whined. Gardevoir didn’t do anything, smirking slightly, and her addled mind brought the answer to mind, bringing even more fantasy.   
\- Yes, please. Please, just… yes.  
She saw in the corner of her eyes Gallade jerk from where he was seated, yet not moving. Gardevoir shifted, parted their legs, and she felt herself salivating for what lay beneath, able to quench her thirst… Only to see the pan fold and part for a dick, white in color, human like in shape, red ridges on the tip, and green veins that throbbed, adding to the girth. That wasn’t a lady, but a lord that was before her, and the amused smirk he bore, as his hand petted her hair was intoxicating. She took a tentative lick, and a hum was her answer. She started lapping along it, burying her nose in the base a moment, sucking one heavy ball in her mouth, circling her tongue around it, exploring the crease of it. He tugged at her hair, forcing her to focus on his sheath. She licked to the tip, noting how it throbbed. Taking the head in her mouth, she started to suck it. He didn’t press in, didn’t slam all his length down her throat, uncaring if she choked, like James did. He was dominating her, but not in a way that make her feel unsafe. An image came to her mind, shared by Gardevoir, of a head sucking a dick as a Gallade looked on, his own dick hard and ready, yet remaining still, waiting for the go ahead. She groaned around his length, the view being so utterly depraved, it excited her, made her lower region throb. He gave a pleased thrill, as she worked more and more of his length inside her throat. She loses herself into the rhythmic movement, bobbing along, jaw straining at the girth, but pleasure tingling in her nerves. She felt the burning gaze of Gallade, making her rub her thighs together. Lost in her submissive haze, of pleasuring the lord, she missed the first sign of an orgasm. He yanked her down, and she goes willingly, his dick throbbing in her mouth, letting her gulp eagerly the rope of semen he was shooting, as he slowly unsheathed of her mouth, a few loads ending in her mouth, cheeks bulging under the quantity. With a pop, he got out, still coming, warm semen splashing over her face, dripping down. A tug makes her look up, at crimson eyes. She complied to the wordless order, opening her mouth, showing the sweet liquid in her mouth. He smirked, and she knew he was sharing the view with Gallade, still unmoving at the back of the cave. A nod, and she blissfully swallowed the last drop of it. She stayed utterly still, as Gallade stood behind her. They both waited for the Lord to give the next order. The embrace pokemon gave a nod, and the obedient knight undid her pants, tugging her cloth to her knees. She was turned on her back, looking at the towering pokemon, his erection standing tall, human like, hard ridges all along, a deep crimson. She was panting, pussy clenching on nothing, and Arceus, she wanted to be filled right now! His gaze trailed to Lord, who was lazing against the wall, half hard, letting the two take the scene and give him a good show. The Knight grabbed her thighs, parting them and settling them on his hips. Slowly, he entered her, her folds parting, as she was slowly stretched open. He was bigger than James, and it was tight fit, as she was unused to be so full. He bottomed out with a low grunt, and stayed here. An image was shared, a human splayed under a pokemon, full of his dick. A above view of how utterly slutty she was, cum caking her face, flushed and disheveled. She groaned, and the knight moved, making her moan, every drag pressing his ridges even further. He was picking up pace too, her breast jingling under the strength, back scrapping against the ground, the utter depravity of the view cycling in their mind, as her moans echoed, low grunts getting more regular. Their Lord was watching, idly stroking his member, a smirk playing on his face. The Knight kept going, fucking the tight human pussy, yet, he couldn’t come. Neither could she, sobbing as the pleasure just kept pilling, without release. She was clawing as his back, lost to the need of orgasm, and he couldn’t only grunt in frustration. A chuckle, wordless order made them stop. She whined. She was so close! They were both so, so close, and yet, and yet…. She was roughly held by Gallade, who was kneeling. He put her on his lap, his cock pressing between her ass cheek. She could feel it throb, pulsing with need and want. He opened her thighs wide, holding them with the curve of his blade, restraining her arms with his hands, displaying her to the Lord, the Gardevoir towering over both of them. They gulped. A hand came to caress her cheek, and she leaned into, trying to suck a digit, anything to entice him to finally let them cum. He laughed, raking a hand down, ripping open her shirt and bra, letting the remnant slide down. He didn’t move, enjoying the two subservient being kneeling, displayed before him, panting loudly, full of need. He watched, as the human juice dripped down, trickling down the knight knees, until a puddle started to form. And not even once, they stopped looking at him, like he was everything, their god, their lord, their master. This made him throb. He didn’t need to heard them beg, plucking it all from their mind. Finally, he lowered himself, lining himself ever so slowly. He groaned at the tight heat around him, as he sheathed himself to the hilt, savoring the feeling, pushing the human back against the erection of the Gallade, tight against his stomach. But neither could cum, not until their lord did. He took a languid pace, making the human ass rubs all along the blade pokemon length, enjoying the tears of frustration, the pants of the woman, as the knight gritted his teeth, head down against the shoulder. Finally, after so much show, the gliding sensation of the moist, well lubricated cunt bring him to the edge. He came with a roar, mind surging, breaking any barrier, two pent-up orgasm being released, feeling of being filled with cum, and throbbing length painting their back with warm semen, sticky on their stomach. The pleasure was too much, sparking at her nerves, echoing in her mind, three times the pleasure, too much for a human mind. She passed out, body still twitching of the aftermath. The knight was barely standing too, eye begging for being allowed to rest. The lord hummed with a smile, as his knight curled next to their human. Their cum marked human mate. A throb of want, ignored as he laid next to them, petting their head.

She woke up with an achy pussy, cum caked all over and still dripping out of her, two warm body around her, a presence on the edge of her mind. Her Lord. Now that the haze was lift, she could only shudder in memory. Will the lust of the psychic was what made her move, she would lie if she said that she hasn’t enjoyed it, that she wanted more. It only broke her barriers, not instill something that she was against. And… and she was free now. Free to choose, to start annex, far from here. After all, James let her to her death, death by dragon pokemon. That mean he was trapped. He couldn’t stop caring for my family unless question would be raised on his lack of grief to having lost his fiancée and future spouse. So… she didn’t need to reappear. Didn’t have to go back to him. She was… free. And right now, free meant being utterly fucked and dominated by two pokemon.

Staying in a cave all the times was problematic. She has left her dreams of being a trainer years ago, but the two pokemon were okay with her plan. They sneaked into the nearest town, stole clothes for her, and then, they trekked to the next region, were they registered themselves. Creating identity wasn’t that hard. As long you didn’t have a criminal record, they were pretty uncaring. Arceus knew that accident happened with pokemon. Amnesia, destroyed identity paper…. And soon, a new trainer, with powerful fairy and psy pokemon was on the road, leading her pokemon to battle. But in private, in their tent, hotel, home, they all knew who was the real master, who gave the order. And the human and knight were always happy to comply to their lord, for their greatest pleasure.


End file.
